Carry Each Other
by nickandcory
Summary: When a tragic event leave Finn and Rachel to do something they've never expected will they take the challenge or forget about the one person who only has them left? Finchel with Quick and and OC, Carter FUTURE FIC/ AU
1. Sundays

**I own nothing, all things are owned by Fox and the creators of the show!**

**Chapter One: Sundays**

Rachel Berry made her way to her stove where her hot water was whistling from her tea pot. Stirring in her mint teas, she made her way to the coach sitting down and placing her mug on the table. It was just another Sunday morning which consisted of her sweats, tea and her laptop. Pulling her laptop into her lap, she turned it on, taking a sip of her tea as she waited for it to load. Placing her mug between her legs, Rachel's perfect manicured fingers typed for Google.

"Randy Shaw" She mumbled while pressing enter "Hmm… go figure, the prick would try for Jesse's lead, good for him, maybe Jesse will get a taste of his own medicine"

Taking another sip, she back spaced typing in Claudia Victor and slamming on the enter button. Maria, Rachel's cast came beside her, rubbing her ears onto her arm.

"Well Maria, looks like mommy could use a very big time machine right now" Rachel sighed reading through the results of the searches. The cast purred in response "The little princess always get's what she wants…" The ringing of the phone brought Rachel from her thoughts, as she closed her laptop and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, don't you sound like your in a good mood" Rachel rolled her eyes at the sound of Quinn, her cousin on the other line.

"What do you want?"

"Well your god child wants to go to the park and since his fathers at work and I need a buddy to go to the park with"

Rachel sighed looking around her apartment trying to find something to get her out of this.

"And don't give me some lame excuse, I know for a fact what you do all Sunday which is why your meeting me at the park in five minutes. I will see you than, by Rachel" And with that, she hung up.

"I really despise that girl sometimes"

"I'm telling you, all that shit out there's getting annoying" Puck complained slamming his motorcycle helmet on the bar.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked taking a drink of his beer

"Quinn was bitching about some shit last night, I told her that I had to work because of her lame ass mood"

"So you had to lie to get out…yeah pretty much same stuff different day." Finn pushed his saved beer over "Nothing new"

'Speaking of your boring life, you get to go to Carter's parent teacher conference tomorrow"

"Just because I don't have a kid or a wife, doesn't mean I have a boring life. Plus why do I need to go to your son's conference?"

"Because Quinn and I have to work and we both can't get off"

"Isn't Quinn best friends with the teacher? Why can't she just talk to her about it personally"

"Carter wants one that's why and his Uncle Finn is going" Puck slapped Finn on the back

"Wonderful"

**::::Rachel and Quinn::::**

"Nice to see you dressed up for us" Quinn smirked as Rachel slammed her door shut, revealing her sweats and an old Broadway shirt. Her curly hair was pulled on top of her head with her big round sunglasses on.

"I'm a mess and at this point I don't care" Rachel mumbled shoving her keys deep into her sweatpants before her whole attitude changed and scooped the six year old Carter up "Didn't I just rid of you?"

"Hey Aunt Rachel"

"Hi there pumpkin" Rachel smiled kissing his cheek and letting him on the ground

"Be careful sweetie, don't let me see you pushing any kid down like the last time" Quinn yelled as he ran towards the play sets "Just like his father"

"I'm still mad at you" Rachel glared sitting at a bench

"Why?" Quinn laughed joining her "Because I pulled you away from your Sunday mourning ritual"

"Clever" The brunette stated rolling her eyes with leaning back "She's going after my space"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you but when you quit Rach, you give up the right to call it yours"

"Yeah I'm finding that out now"

"You did the right thing hun, I mean look at you. You're an elementary school teacher and you teach glee at night. You're an amazing singer and aunt, your surrounded by amazing people, this is where you belong"

"I just can't help but think of what could have been if I didn't leave two years ago"

"Which is why you shouldn't be beating yourself every Sunday, you should be out enjoying life. You can't keep yourself busy your whole life to avoid your problems, you've got to just accept what came to you. You were blessed with us Rachel, and you and I both know that what your living now is what was meant to happen" Quinn turned towards Rachel "Fantastic idea, how about I set you up with someone!"

"No way" Rachel laughed out shaking her head

"Come on, I have the perfect guy"

"I'm not looking for a relationship"

"Who said anything about a relationship" Quinn snorted

"As much…fun as that sounds I'm way to busy right now to be fornicating with anyone"

"Whatever" Quinn pouted "But Puck or I won't be able to make it to Carters conference tomorrow so were having one of Puck's friends go instead"

"Yeah I still don't understand that, if you wanted to know how he's doing in school my don't you just let me tell you?"

"He likes it when we go to these things and plus it makes up feel like good parents"

"You two aren't even going"

"It's for Carter, he really wants him to go"

"Just tell him to be there by three sharp because I have glee at 3:45 that day"

"Okay" Quinn agreed standing up "Carter Nathaniel Puckerman get your butt off that girl right now"

"Should have just named him Noah Jr"

"Should have named him devil child. Carter get off of her now, don't make me have to tell you again. That's it, your games are taken away for a week!"

"Mommy…" Carter whined stomping on the ground "These arms just aren't for looking, their for touching"

"Somehow I think you'll manage" Quinn rolled her eyes

**::Finn::**

"You have one new message" Finn threw his jacket on the couch and stood near the machine

"Hi honey, it's your mother. I was just calling to let you know that Kurt's coming to town in a few weeks and were planning to throwing him a little party…" The machine beeped and than said "You have no more messages"

Grabbing the phone, Finn dialed his mom's number until she picked up.

"Finn sweetie did you get my message"

"Half of it"

"Oh… your brother's coming to town with Blaine and we are finally going to be able to meet Meghan"

"After a whole four months?"

"Look, this is probably as close as it's going to come to having a grandchild so I'm going to soak this up"

"Well I think I've left this conversation" Finn ran his hands through his head, he always got this talk from his mother whenever he talked to her. He loves her but Finn seriously hated it when she pulled the grandmother card on him.

"Just leave your calendar open for next month of the fifth"

"Will do mom, I've got to go get some papers graded so I'll talk to you later"

"Alright dear, I love you"

"Love you to mom" And with that, he hung up sliding onto the couch with his feet hanging off. Letting out a huge sigh, he reached over for the stack of papers with the red pen clipped onto the top.

"Another fun Sunday grading papers" Finn mumbled kicking off his shoes, biting the top of his pen while flipping on the new for some background noise.

**::Rachel::**

Unlocking her apartment door, Rachel Berry threw her mail on the coffee table next to her couch before locking the deadbolt behind her. Slipping her shoes off at the door, she carried her Chinese over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate, fixing herself a meal. Grabbing a napkin and fork she carried her plate over to her sofa, sitting herself down on the sofa and relaxing back, turning on her TV. Going to her menu, she went down to the 2021 Tony Awards.

Rachel has already had all the parts memorized. She fast forwarded to about twenty one minutes into the program and took a bite of her shrimp lo mein while watching her ex-boyfriend accept his award.

"His perfect suit, his perfect smile, his perfect hair, his perfect walk, his perfect voice, his stupid heart" Rachel mumbled as she listened to him speak

"…thank my mother and my father for raising me to never be a quitter or to never lose sight of myself…"

"Yeah because your Mr. Down-to-Earth himself"

"…and my beautiful fiancé Claudia"

"Jerk" Rachel fast forwarded towards the end when Claudia was center stage, a bright light shining on her and the piano playing a soft tune.

"She's living my life" Rachel whispered "She's got everything"

**So this is just a beginning, not to interesting but needed to start the story. It's going to probably be pretty long because I've got a lot of idea's rolling around in my head. Carter is going to be a pretty big character in this story! I promise I will kick it up within the next chapter and from now on. I just needed to get the basic's out. Everything will be explained down the road. **

**So if I should continue, hit that cool blue button down there and let me know! Thanks! -nickandcory**


	2. Late Night Knocks

**Just wanted to clear something up, I have a cousin who has a daughter and she calls me Aunt Ne-Ne as in Courtney so that's where I got the whole Aunt thing at. Just something cute. I should have cleared that up earlier, so I apologize for that. And Finn isn't related to Puck in any way, he's just his best friend who Carter's also grown up with.**

"Mommy come on let's go, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry" Carter yelled into his mom and dad's room as he ran down the stairs.

Quinn sprayed some perfume onto her nurse uniform and turned around.

"So did you convince Finn into filling in for us at the conference?" Quinn asked turning around to braid the front of her hair back

"Yep, it was simple he's a sucker for Carter"

"Just make sure he's there before three so they have enough time to chit chat before she get's into all the serious stuff"

"Because we both know she's all for that"

"Leave the girl alone, she's had a hard time" Quinn defended slipping on her tennis shoes

"Yeah well the girl should let loose once in a while, it'll do her good. I almost feel bad for doing this to my boy, Finn"

"Well don't, their perfect for each other" Quinn reassured going over to Puck leaning down to give him a kiss but he had other plans when he grabbed her around the waist making her fall onto his lap. "Stop it Puck I have to be at work in forty five minutes and I still have to get your son ready"

"He's fine" Puck said gathering Quinn up closer and laying her back into bed

"Puck" Quinn moaned

"That's what I thought" Puck smirked reaching up Quinn's shirt, but she moved his hand out and pushed him away

"I'm serious, not right now" Quinn stood up fixing her uniform in the mirror and turned around one more time before walking out "But I would prepare yourself for a wild night…just saying"

"Damn straight women" Puck winked as Quinn laughed and began down the stairs. She grabbed herself a mug of coffee and a blueberry muffin that Rachel had baked for them, for Carter to eat on the way in to school.

"Don't forget about my conferences today"

"Actually I wanted to talk to about that baby, your daddy and I won't be able to make it so your Uncle Finn's going to go instead"

"That's fine, as long as someone goes" Carter shrugged biting into his muffin "These things are so good"

"Awesome, you can tell Aunt Rachel at school. Now hurry and go get your bag before we're late"

Carter gasped "Aunt Rachel hates that, she says it's because daddy's 'underieable' or something like that"

"You mean unreliable, and she has a point. Most of the times your late is because of your father, now go get your bag"

Carter ran into the next room to grab his things while Quinn yelled up to Puck that she was leaving. It wasn't long until he came down and left also for his job at the mechanic shop that Finn's step-dad, Burt, owned.

:::: Rachel::::

"Nope that's no problem" Rachel said into her cell phone as she held it against her ear "Quinn I promise, I'll just take him with me to my glee practice and wait for you two at your house. I've got a key and I'll just make him dinner"

"Thank you so much, I don't know what happened I went to go turn the damn thing on and it was rumbling like it was going to start and than died on me. Puck can't get off work until at least six and I'd rather have free service than pay for someone to come look at it for me"

"I understand completely Quinn, don't even think twice about it" Rachel smiled while straightening out things on her desk, for the kids were still at recess and she still had a few minutes to spare.

"Plus the ride home with give me some time to tell him the good news"

"Like what?" Rachel smiled sitting down on her chair

"Well I wanted Puck to be the first to know but oh well" Quinn said excited "I had Heather, another one of the nurses, take a test and the results came back today… I'm pregnant"

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome. Congratulations, seriously I'm so excited"

"Me too, Puck and I have been talking about having another baby for a couple months now and it seems like such a good time"

"I'm so happy for you sweetie" Rachel said genuinely "That's amazing"

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe I will tell him on our way home" Quinn smiled

"Well I'm happy for you, truly. If there's anything that you need or want to talk about than just call me and I'll be there in a snap"

"I know you will" Quinn smiled sitting down on one of the benches outside of the hospital "I'm just really excited about this Rachel, I never thought I would be living a life like this. I've got a husband who was my high school sweetheart and a little boy and another one on the way"

"It's amazing, seriously thinking about how much we've grown up"

"When you came from New York with your dad's a few years ago you were pissed at the world for your dad's making you go to college here."

"Yeah because they threatened that they wouldn't pay for my college if they didn't" Rachel huffed but shook her head when thinking about it "We've already discussed this"

"I know which what I was saying, you've become a beautiful young women and I'm really proud of you"

"I'm really proud of you too" Rachel smiled

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff, I'm going to get myself a coffee to keep myself awake because I'm running off of six hours of sleep, I was up all last night a nervous wreck about the test today"

"Well you go get your rest and I have to go get the kids from recess, so just call me to make sure Puck get's there tonight and I'll take Carter home with me"

"Thanks so much"

"No problem, love you" Rachel said

"Love you too, see you later tonight" And with that Quinn hung up and Rachel put her phone into the drawer before going out the back door to join the kids.

"Hey Aunt Rachel" Carter said coming over and standing next to her

"Hi sweetie, why aren't you out there playing with your friends?"

"Got bored with them, they wouldn't let me be first" Rachel shook her head and blew the whistle which signaled the end of recess.

"My Uncle Finn's coming to my conference today"

"Who?" Rachel asked

"My Uncle Finn, he's my daddy's best friend they met in my grade"

"Hmm… well I guess I'll meet him today. Which reminds me, your going home with me because your mom's car isn't working so your dad has to go down and fix it. So while that's happening your going to come chill with me"

"Sounds good" Carter smiled going into the classroom behind one of the girls, Delaney, who he sat next to.

"Where is he at" Rachel yelled out packing her bag so that when Finn finally get's there, she can leave immediately after things are finished.

"He's usually never late for anything"

Rachel looked over at the little boy and smiled "It's alright, not your fault. Your mom was supposed to have him here by three and no later, I have glee club tonight"

"You have glee club tonight?" Carter's eyes brightened up, he loved going to those things with his aunt, he loved watching them perform.

"Yes, and I have to be there in fifteen minutes"

There was a knock on the door and a tall man walking in.

"Uncle Finn!" Carter exclaimed running over to Finn hugging his long leg.

"Hey buddy" Finn said out of breathe and he looked up at his teacher

"Hi I'm Finn" He smiled as Carter let go of his leg and he stuck on his hand

"Rachel" She said also sticking out her hand for a quick shake. Quickly letting go of his hand Rachel went over and sat down in her seat and showed Finn where we could sit down "Now were a little behind schedule so I'm going to have to be a little short, I'm supposed to be at the high school in a few minutes"

"Oh really, I work at the high school" Finn smiled trying to start a conversation

"Fantastic" Rachel said trying to find Carter's papers

"What do you do at the high school?"

"I coach the glee club" Rachel mumbled pulling out the couple of papers that she needed and laying them out in front of her in the order that they needed to be in.

"Wow!" Finn gaped "That's amazing, I've heard of them because you see I'm a U.S History teacher, mostly for sophomore's but sometimes freshmen…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sort of in a rush and as much as I would love to chit chat I really need to get going. So here are all Carter's papers from the past few months, as you can see he is doing very well with his word sounds. Like let's say he's trying to sound out a word, he does very well at that. That's one of his strengths. One of his weaknesses would be coloring, he doesn't stay in the lines very well"

"Puck never did either" Finn said quietly, afraid to speak to much

"Anyway Carter is doing well in counting and being able to complete patterns. He's a social butterfly…" Rachel dragged on before looking up at Finn "Look I'm sure the rest, you already know. I don't mean to cut this short but I really must be going"

"But I ran 10 blocks just so I could get here on time" Finn stood up as Rachel put on her jacket

"In my defense, that didn't really work out for you" Rachel collected her things and moved her hair so she could place her bag over her shoulder "So I'm extremely sorry but I must go, come on Carter"

"It was nice meeting you" Finn said as Rachel's arms went on the back of Carter's back and she turned around and gave him a quick smile and walking out of the classroom

Finn looked around looked at the pictures on her desk some included pictures of Quinn and her and than some of Carter and her. And than one of two older men and her. Feeling like he was invading her privacy, Finn walked out of the classroom shutting the door behind him.

"Five, six, seven, eight" Rachel clapped as the girls moved into the center stage with their heads down, holding onto their top hats. The sound of the tap shoes were clapping onto the floor and they walked slowly to the beat. A boom from the music sounded and than nothing out came the men.

"Alright guys, that's a rap. Fantastic practice tonight, I want twice as much effort Wednesday night. I will see you guys than"

"I like their costumes Aunt Rach" Carter said watching as the girls began to jump down off the stage and back to the dressing rooms.

"I bet you do" She laughed grabbing her purse and making their way to the car. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Can we get some pizza from that place down the street from you?"

"We sure can" Rachel nodded as they made their was to the place and than back to the apartment. The pizza was gone about halfway through the movie they were watching which was Toy Story 5, just about the only movie Rachel owned that wasn't a musical.

"When is my mom and dad coming to get me?"

"You know what bud, I have no idea. But it's getting late so they should be here any minute"

"Okay" Carter sighed letting his head fall on Rachel's side. It wasn't long until Carter had fallen asleep, Rachel who took notice had pulled a blanket over the two of them. She got comfortable and turned the channel so that the DirecTV was playing. Finding a channel that best caught her interest she started to watch but than soon found herself falling asleep herself.

_Knock, Knock_

Rachel sat up from the couch, confused to why she was there in the first place. But than when she felt someone move a little next to her. Still half asleep Rachel turned on the light next to them and lightly put Carters head on the couch.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming" Rachel said unlocking the door, a familiar man showed his face and Rachel searched her brain for his name until it finally clicked "Can I help you Finn"

It wasn't until Rachel could really look at him, was when she realized that his eyes were blood shot and puffy. It looked like he had been crying and his figure was slumped.

"There's been an accident"

**Thanks so much for adding the story to your alerts and favorites. I hope that it seems like it's getting better. I've got a lot of plans for this story so hopefully you guys will follow it! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate all of them and they give me motivation. **

**Hope you guys leave me one -Nickandcory Review! Review!**


	3. Running away from tears Fixed

_Finn didn't know what to do or to say as he watched Rachel crying in the chair. He had finally been able to take her down to the police station so they could find out what had truly happened together. Carter had been dropped off at Rachel's fathers house on their way, with a quick 'I'll tell you later' and rushed to the police. When they had gotten there, they were immediately pulled into one of the offices. _

_The words 'dead', 'quick', 'tragic', 'sorry' and 'loss' were ringing in both the young adults ears as they sat there soaking in the information. _

_Rachel was in hysterics and Finn was in disbelief, denial as he couldn't believe that this would happen to him or to his best friend. Looking over he saw Rachel's shaking so bad, that he thought she was going to hyperventilate right in front of him. Reaching over he started to pat her back which only made her cry more. Taking his hand off her back, he ran them through his own hair. He had no idea what to do, he was never much on comforting people, especially when he needed some himself. _

_The door clicked and the police officer came in and set a bag of belongings on the table. Rachel looked up, her face red from crying and looked at what was being placed there. Her chin quivered as she reached for it. She took out everything which included a necklace that she had given Quinn when they were thirteen. _

"_These were the only things left in the car after the fire" The police officer cleared his throat, shifting from one foot to another. _

_Finn had to look away when he saw Puck's class ring, the only thing left of his best friends. Rachel was surprisingly quiet as she stood up clutching the necklace in her hand. _

"_I'm going to head home" Her voice was hoarse "I'm going to take the day off and keep Carter home with me, I'm staying at my fathers house. Um… Finn I'll keep in touch with you about the funeral arrangements"_

"_Sounds good" Finn said softly giving her a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it_

_With a nod, Rachel walked out quickly and the sound of a click of the door was enough to fill the silence. Scooping up the bag, Finn put it under his arm and nodded at the officer before going to his own car. _

_Rachel could barely pay attention to the road as she drove to her fathers house. Barely able to walk without her collapsing. Her dad's questioned her as soon as she walked through the door, but she ignored them and made her way up to her old bedroom. Walking in, she saw Carter sleeping comfortably in her bed. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she realized that she was going to have to tell Carter about his parents in the morning. She was going to have to actually say that Quinn was dead, and wasn't coming back. Rachel climbed into bed with Carter pulling him close as if he was Quinn. _

"_Why?" She cried out holding onto the little boy _

_Rachel woke up the next day with the sun shining through the window, sitting up she wiped her hair out of her face. Looking around, she couldn't figure out why she was in her childhood bedroom. When memory of last night's event's came to mind, she looked around panicking to why Carter wasn't in bed with her. Moving the blankets off of her Rachel ran out of her bedroom yelling his name. When she finally reached the kitchen she saw Carter sitting at the kitchen table with her two fathers talking, with a big stack of pancakes in front of them. _

"_Oh honey you look terrible" _

"_I feel terrible" Rachel mumbled going behind Carter and leaving a kiss on his head. He looked up and smiled at her_

"_Aunt Rachel how come my mom and dad didn't come get me last night?" His brown eyes squinted and tormented Rachel's big brown ones _

"_Honey" Rachel started out, taking a seat in front of him "I need to tell you something that's going to be very hard for you to understand" _

_Rachel dad Harry and David both stood back, both curious to why she was acting the way she was. _

"_Your mom and dad have gone to a better place" _

_Harry gasped gripping his husband's hand, Rachel's tear filled eyes looked up at her fathers. _

"_They were in an accident Carter and I'm afraid they won't be here with us anymore" _

"_They died?" Carter whispered, confused about the whole thing_

"_Yeah sweetie" Rachel whispered, wiping a piece of hair out of his face and resting her hand on his face_

"_But there going to be back later, right?" His eyes hopeful but Rachel let out a sob and shook her head _

"_I'm afraid not" _

_Carter stood up from the table and started yelling "Mom! Dad!" _

_Rachel looked back at her parents trying to get support but neither were in any better shape, both were in shock. _

"_Carter please stop" _

"_MOM!" Carter yelled running through all the rooms, Rachel went up to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her away and ran out the door. _

"_Carter, come back" Rachel ran out after him down the sidewalk_

"_Get away from me, I want my mommy" Carter screamed running faster down the sidewalk. Rachel pulled out the cell phone number from her jeans pocket that she never had taken off from last night as she ran after Carter. She didn't know who else to call, who was going through the same pain. _

"_Hello?" A now awaken Finn answered_

"_Finn" Rachel panicked which had made Finn sit up in bed "I'm running in town after Carter I think he's on his way to his house, I told him about Quinn and Puck passing…I just told him and he's freaking out and I can't handle it, can you please come find us. Were on the main road in town, you can't miss us" _

"_Yeah, I'm on my way now" _

_Rachel hung up her phone and slammed it into her pocket as she continued to chase after Carter down the road. _

"_Dad!" Carter yelled as they got closer to his house. He ran up the sidewalk and opened the door, Rachel caught up with him and stood in the doorway and the little boy ran through the entire house, calling for his mother and father. A car door shut in the distance and Rachel felt as Finn came past her and scooped the child up in his arms. _

_Rachel watched in a distance, unable to move and felt useless. She watched as Finn smoothed Carter's hair down and let Carter cry into his chest. _

"_It's going to be alright" She heard him whisper and he rocked Carter back and forth, rubbing his back_

"_I want my mom and dad" Carter cried out_

"_I know buddy" Finn said kissing the side of his head before leaning his head on Carter's shoulder "Everything is going to be alright" _

_Finn had managed to calm Carter down and he fell asleep on Finn's lap. They were still sitting in the main hallway of Quinn and Pucks house. Rachel had finally moved to sit on the stairs, neither said anything. Finn was just watching Carter's chest move up and down. _

"_I didn't know how to tell him" Rachel said softly_

"_Nobody knows how to tell a little kid that their parent died, it's not your fault" Finn said not taking his eyes off Carter_

"_You should have seen his face, he was so sad and angry" Rachel said staring at a spot on the floor "I've never seen him that way before, he didn't look like him" _

"_It's going to be hard for him" Finn nodded "But he'll make it" _

"_He's six" Rachel raised her voice angry "He's six and he doesn't even have any parents" _

"_I know that" _

"_Well than stop acting like it's no big deal" _

"_I'm not, I'm just saying that I know how he feels" _

"_How would you know?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes_

"_Because when I was younger, my father died" Finn glared at Rachel whose eyes went soft at the process of the sentence_

"_Oh, Finn I'm so sorry" Rachel apologized, eyes real big with regret of her words_

"_It's fine you didn't know, plus I got over it. My mom remarried when I was sixteen so I had to get over it sooner than later. Things will get better" _

_Rachel nodded not knowing what else to say about that. So instead she stood up and walked around the house. Pictures of Quinn and Puck filled her vision and the smell of them filled her nose and she walked into the living room. Things were left just as they were the morning before. _

_Pictures of Quinn and Rachel hung in the hallways, including one they took when they graduated from college. Quinn had been just about the only person who was there for her, to support her while in school. She would be the only one that would listen to her long night rants on whether she was doing the right thing or if she failed the test before. _

_She looked at all the memories that we the only thing left, there was no more Quinn and Rachel time together. There wasn't any Quinn and Rachel at all because there was no Quinn, she was gone. _

_After hearing a clearing of the throat, Rachel put down the picture frame and turned. _

"_I just laid Carter down on the coach" _

_Rachel nodded fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves. _

"_Thanks again for coming over here" Finn nodded shoving his hands into her pockets "He flipped out, as expected and I just couldn't handle it" _

"_Well if you ever need me, you have my number"_

"_What's going to happen to him, I mean they just aren't going to let him stay with me forever. Quinn and Puck left him with someone"_

"_The lawyer's should be in contact with one of us sooner than later, than we'll find out where he goes. Wherever they put him they'll love him, everyone does" _

"_He's all I have left of my cousin's memory" Rachel began to cry "He looks just like her" _

_Finn didn't know what to do, watching Rachel break down again. So he slowly walked towards her and wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. Rachel sobbed out letting her forehead rest on his chest. Her shoulders were going up and down quickly and each followed a cry after. _

"_I don't know" Finn said shaking his head, looking at the pictures behind the crying women. "I honestly have no idea"_

"_I'm so sorry for your lost" An older women said picking up Carter's hand, patting it while looking at him sympathetically._

"_Thank you" Rachel replied smiling the best she could. The women nodded and continued to wonder around the room. Turning around Rachel saw her aunt come through the doors, her Chanel glasses were being taken off. Holding onto Carter's shoulders she prepared herself for the greeting, for it would probably not be a good one. Quinn and her mom had never gotten along and her father had left them when she was five. _

"_Hi Aunt Fern" Rachel smiled_

"_Hello" The women nodded looking around the room for people she recognized_

"_Thank you for coming today.."_

"_I wouldn't miss my daughter's funeral Rachel, I'm not that much of a failure" _

"_I'm just happy you came Aunt Fern, I know that you and Quinn weren't much on great terms when she passed away but she's would greatly appreciate it, if she knew" _

"_Yeah" Fern paused and nodded "Well I better go look for my sister, she still talks to Catherine right?"_

"_Yes" Rachel nodded pointing in the direction of her other aunt, the one that she actually talks to on a regular basis. As Fern walks away Rachel can feel Carter leaning on her and his stare. _

"_She didn't even say hi to me" _

"_I wouldn't take it personally Carter, she's not much of a friendly person" With that, there was another couple who came up to give their condolences. Carter had pretty much stayed with Rachel through the whole viewing until it was the end. He didn't say much unless it the occasional 'thank you' or simple answers. _

_He stayed at Rachel's apartment that night, and Rachel listened to him cry himself to sleep as she held him. It was hard enough keeping herself together but to add a kid into the mix was the worst of it._

_As the next day came Rachel had woken up early, taken a shower and forced herself to do her hair and makeup. Carter hadn't said a word as he got ready. His brown hair was laying flat today because he didn't have the stuff his father bought for him, all his belonging were at his own house. So putting on the suit that Rachel had bought him the night before, Carter sat and waited on the couch until his Aunt came from the bedroom. Coming out she was dressed in a slimming black pencil dress with a pair of black tights and grey ankle boots, one's that Quinn had lent to her but Rachel had never given back. Carter stood up as Rachel approached "You look really pretty" _

"_Thank you" Rachel said grabbing her purse "You look really handsome" _

_She grabbed onto his hand and walked them out of the building. As they quickly approached the funeral home Rachel reached over and grabbed Carter's hand. _

"_Today is going to be much harder than yesterday" Rachel formed her words, though they sounded better in her head "What I mean is, there's going to be a lot more crying today and if you feel like your going to cry don't let it in. It's okay to let your feelings show and if you feel like you can't handle anything you let me know and we'll step out" _

_Feeling confused, Carter nodded anyway and unbuckled his seatbelt. Going into the funeral room her saw a greater amount of people in one room than there was yesterday. There was whispering as he approached the doors into the funeral home. Carter kept looking around. Slowly he began to walk down the middle of the aisle and saw to boxes in the front of the room. Going up to them, he saw his mom laying in one. _

"_Mommy?" Carter asked, excited to see his mother. Turning around he smiled at his Aunt who hadn't noticed his absence. "Aunt Rachel, look mommy's sleeping, she's not dead" _

_Looking up Rachel gasped in horror as she saw the six year old shaking Quinn's body and yelling for her to get up. When that didn't work, he ran over to his father who was right next to his mother and tried doing the same thing. _

"_Carter" Rachel softly spoke as she laid a hand on his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from yelling trying to wake him up. Looking around she took notice that there was no longer any talking, silence as they watched the young boy try to wake up his parents. _

"_You were wrong Aunt Rachel, they are alive." _

"_No sweetie, their not" She tried to hold it together but the lump in her throat was too big to bare. _

"_Yes they are, they're sleeping" He tried again to push them awake, anything he could to try and prove that his parents were in fact alive. It was too much to watch as Rachel stood back with tears running down her eyes. _

"_Mommy!" Carter screamed so loud it made the people cringe "Daddy!"_

"_Please wake up" He begged_

_Finn pushed his way through the staring relatives and friends and made his way to Carter. Bending down, Finn turned the little boy to face him. Fear and tears were the only things shown on his face as his brown eyes let the tears fall. _

"_Come on" Finn said picking up the child and carrying him out of the funeral home, with Carter crying on his shoulder still calling for his mom and dad. Finn took him out into the bench right outside the funeral home. Carter's head was still on his shoulders and after much needed time to vent, all that was left was little sniffles. Finn's hand rubbed circular motions on the little boy's back until his head turned around and looked at Finn. _

"_I want my mommy and daddy" He sniffled rubbing his nose_

"_I know you do" Finn nodded "It gets easier I promise" _

"_How would you know" Carter pouted _

"_Because when I was your age, my daddy died too" _

"_Really?" Carter asked_

_Finn nodded "Yep, he went off to war and never came back"_

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_Every day, I wish I got to know him more but I know that he wouldn't want to keep worrying about him" _

"_I don't want to forget about them"_

"_And they don't want you too" Finn shook his head "They would want you to remember all the awesome times you shared" _

"_Like when daddy took me fishing?"_

"_And when your mommy taught you how to use internet shopping" Finn laughed_

"_Daddy didn't like that" Carter laughed_

"_See…" Finn smiled poking Carter in the stomach making him giggle a little "All those memories are what's going to keep your mommy and daddy right there" _

_Looking down Carter looked at Finn pointing to his heart. _

"_Thank you Uncle Finn" Carter said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Finn again_

"_No problem squirt" Finn squeezed him closer letting him lay there for a while, as Finn's hand kept Carter calmed. _

_Hearing the door to outside opening, Finn turned around and saw Rachel coming out. Finn pointed to Carter and put a finger up to his mouth. Looking down Rachel saw Carter's eyes closed, meaning that he was asleep. _

"_He didn't get much sleep last night" Rachel sat next to Finn on the bench. As his hand continued to run up and down Carter's back he could feel his breathes getting shorter meaning he was falling asleep. "He pretty much stayed up all last night crying" _

"_I bet" Finn stared straight ahead "Its hard for him" _

"_I couldn't even bare to watch him in there, break down like that." Rachel closed her eyes shaking her head "My heart was tearing watching him" _

"_It's hard for kids to recognize a death, they may understand it a little but when you see your parent in a coffin like that, it's traumatizing. You think he's real until you have your mom ripping you off of him. You think that he's just sleeping but your wrong" Finn looked over at Rachel who had tears brimming in her eyes "It's just not something a kid should ever go through" _

_The opening of the doors broke the contact and Rachel wiped her eyes standing up. _

"_It's time to go" She said pointing to Carter who was fast asleep on Finn's shoulder. _

"_I think I'm just going to take him back to my place, I talked to him but I still think that it's not a good idea" _

"_But he's going to regret it when he get's older" Rachel argued "Finn, I know that it's going to be hard but shouldn't he get used to it" _

"_Get used to what?" Finn raised his voice, earning a few looks from the people getting into their cars so he lowered his own voice "Having people he loves getting ripped away from him, no way. He doesn't deserve that" _

"_Finn" Rachel yelled as he walked away from her to go to his car. He didn't look back just continued to his car, buckling Carter into the seat belt. _

"_Excuse miss, we're getting ready to leave and your car is all the way in the front"_

_Rachel watched as Finn drove out of the parking lot, there was nothing she could do. She didn't even know where he lived. So nodding, Rachel grabbed her purse from the bench and went to the car in the front. _

_As Rachel was walking on the hill up to the grave site, she held onto both of her father's hands and watched as her Aunt Catherine and Aunt Fern walk in front of her. One of her father Harry, led the way for Rachel to sit down but she shook her head. _

"_I think I'm just going to stand" _

_Hiram and Leroy nodded and sat down together, taking their hands holding onto each other. Rachel held both of her hands together in front of her watching as the priest walked up to the two coffins that had just been placed in their right places. _

"_We are gathered her for Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabrey-Puckerman and to commit them to the hands of God" The priest started as he raised his hand to his forehead to make the sign of the cross "In the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit"_

_A collection of Amen's came from the crowd and the priest continued to talk. Rachel pretty much spaced out of the whole ceremony until the priest was right in front of her with his hand out. _

"_I'm sorry for your lost" He said shaking her hand_

"_Thanks" Rachel mumbled and after her, he stepped to the side. Guessing that it was the end of the ceremony, Rachel went up to Quinn's coffin and grabbed a yellow flower off the top of it. Deciding for the best, she grabbed a yellow one from Puck's and held onto them. _

"_I love you guys" She kissed both of their coffins before stepping back. Rachel watched her father's took a rose from the coffins and Puck's mother kissed her son's and Aunt Fern and Aunt Catherine saying good bye. _

"_Are you going back to my house for refreshments dear?" Quinn's grandmother asked grabbing her hand. _

"_Nope I don't think I will be" Rachel smiled a little shaking her head _

"_Well if you decide you want to, you know your more than welcome to" _

"_I know" She said putting a jacket over her shoulders. Kissing her cheek Rachel smiled and said goodbye to her and left in her car. Tears were clouding her view as she looked in her rearview mirror. _

_Going into her apartment Rachel took off her makeup and dress and slipped into her pajamas and grabbed her scrapbook. Taking it out she laid on the bed and opened the book. Laying on her stomach she started flipping through the papers just looking at the pictures. _

_She heard her phone going off but she ignored it and flipped through the pictures. Some were when they were in college with their college sweatshirts on at a football game. Others were when they were out shopping or bowling. _

_Rachel didn't notice she was crying until she saw the tears falling on the laminated papers. Using her sweat shirt sleeves she wiped the wetness away. _

_She flipped through until the last page and saw her favorite picture of them. It was a black and white photo of them on the beach. They were sitting with their backs towards the camera. Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulders and Quinn's arm was around Rachel shoulder and her hand was holding Rachel's. _

_Underneath of it was a saying that was close to home. _

'_Good friends are like stars…. You don't always see them but you know their always there'_

_**Well there's the end to a very long chapter. I just wanted to thank all of you for the alerts and favorites that you guys have been setting. I really appreciate it. **_

_**Please don't forget to review, it let's me know what I can fix or what you guys want to see or you guys like. So please leave me a review. At least 5 until the next chapter, please and thank you!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it. **_

_**Review…review! Happy Thanksgiving, I hope that you all have a wonderful holiday. **_


	4. The Move

**Don't own anything but Carter and Shaun**

**P.S I'm sorry about that funky font in the last chapter, that usually doesn't happen.**

"Aunt Rachel!"

Rachel heard the voice in the back of her head and groaned in response. She felt a little shove and rolled over in response.

"Leave her be" That voice made her spring up from her bed. Looking around she saw Carter standing at the end of her bed. Rachel was really confused as she wiped the drool from her mouth. Looking around, still half asleep she tried to process what was going on.

"How did you get in here?"

"Uncle Finn let me in, I told him where you live and he drove me hear."

"Yeah this place is a mess" Finn said coming in still looking around

It had been four days since the funeral and Rachel had hardly left the house, only going out to get the mail or if she needed something important, which was only once.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel glared putting her hair into a messy bun, with the pony tails lying on her night stand

"I came here today because you wouldn't answer your phone" Finn titled his head popping his lip at the last word

"I lost it" Rachel mumbled making up some lame excuse not caring at this point

"I found it" Finn said taking it off her night stand

"It's a miracle" She rolled her eyes

"Well we have to be at the lawyers in an hour so get yourself ready and we'll be out there waiting for you"

Groaning, Rachel got off her bed and went into the bathroom. Not even bothering looking in the mirror, she turned on the hot water and walked out to look for an outfit to wear. Going into her closet she grabbed a very simple black skirt and a light pink button down blouse to tuck into it. Going into the bathroom she didn't take long, just washing herself and her body. As she got out she wrapped the towel around her and brushed her hair while putting a little gel into it.

She slipped on her clothes and shook her head a little to get her hair loose. Walking out, she grabbed her heels that she had wore to the funeral but as soon as she realized that, she dropped them and grabbed her black heels. Walking out into the living room she saw as Finn was cleaning some of the papers up off the floor.

"You don't have to do that" Rachel said picking some of the paper's off the floor herself

"You clean up nice" Finn half smiled as Rachel mumbled an unintelligent comment under her breathe and kicked her cats toy to the corner of the room

"I'm not a complete bum" She spoke as she threw away the papers and put on her heels.

"Look I know we didn't get off the best…"

"Yeah, yeah I forgive for being late and all that stuff" Rachel blew off his apology and smiled at them "Alright now we must be going before we're late"

Going into the kitchen she went to grab her purse and keys. Finn leaned down and whispered "Is she always this way"

"You'll get used to it" Carter said shrugging and going out the door with Finn following behind and than Rachel.

"We'll be using your car" Rachel stated while walking to the elevator and pressing 'G'

"Sounds perfect" Finn smiled stepping into the elevator with his hands on Carter's shoulders

The car ride didn't involve much talking at all, in fact the three kept quiet. All except for Finn's random tapping on his steering wheel. Rachel watched him in the corner of her eyes as he looked so into the little taps.

When they had finally pulled up to the lawyers office Rachel had gotten out of the car and held onto Carter's hand. The three of them walked in, Finn had given his name to the receptionist and sat down next to them. But no longer after he sat down, the women called his name and pointed in the right direction. They walked down a hallway until they reached a door that read 'Mr. Shaun Jacobs'

Knocking on the door first, Finn waited for a response before entering.

As walking in the lawyer had looked up and stood to shake their hands. Shaun Jacob's had looked down and back up at the two.

"His grandparents are at work and weren't able to make it or baby sit him for us"

"Well than…have a seat" Shaun said "It doesn't really matter that much anyways. Well looking through the two's files I see that there wasn't much that she left for their parents " Shaun said flipping between the two "They left their cars to them and I see that they left their investments split between Quinn's parents and Noah's"

"What about Carter, does it say anything about him?"

"That's why we called you two in here, Quinn has down here that she left Carter with you" Shaun looked up at Rachel and than to Finn "And Noah has written down that Carter be left with you"

"Wait so how would that work?" Finn asked

"Why would she leave him with us, what about her parents or Noah's parents" Rachel quickly said, confused about what was going on "Are you positive that you are reading this right?"

"I can assure you that I have read this and understand this" Shaun said sitting back in his seat and cocked his head "So from what I understand, she's never discussed this with either of you?"

"I didn't even know she made a will" Rachel exclaimed

"Me either"

"If both of you deny the rights to Carter, there is no other choice but let him be state's, for my lack of better terms, property"

Finn looked at Carter sitting in the car, slugged down not sure of what's going on, he felt his pain. His little legs were swinging back on forth on the chair, how could he not say…

"Yes" Finn said at the same time as Rachel said "I'll take him"

Looking at each other Rachel's mouth was wide open and Finn was confused.

"He's my cousin"

"He's my best friends son"

"He's my flesh and blood" Rachel argued back

"I'm like his uncle" Finn said slowly trying to get his point across

"How about the two of you both take care of him" Shaun suggested "Seeing as how they left the house to Rachel and Noah left the things inside the house to Finn"

"Are you kidding me" Rachel laughed shaking her head, she was so mad that she couldn't even see straight

"Why would they do that?" Finn asked sitting forward waiting for him to answer

"I'm not sure sir" Shaun shrugged

Sitting there thinking, Rachel couldn't figure it out. There was no other solutions.

"Fine" Rachel said staring straight ahead "I'll move into the spare bedroom, I'll move into the house and take care of Carter."

"Me too" Finn nodded and looked at Rachel "He just lost both of his parents Rachel, he's going to need all the support he can get"

"Fine" She said collecting her belongings and placing them on her lap "Now are we finished here?"

"Yes" Shaun nodded

"Fantastic" She stated standing up, walking out of the room.

Finn grabbed Carter's hand and followed behind her as she was on the phone.

"Aunt Catherine" Rachel breathed out in relief

"Hello honey, how are you feeling? I haven't heard from you since the funeral"

"I'm fine, in fact I just got back from the lawyers office" Rachel said trying to get her tone across to her

"Oh yeah…" Her aunt dragged on "How did that go"

"You could have warned me"

"Honey, I didn't know about it until yesterday and I figured that you didn't want to hear it over the phone, but than again you haven't answered the phone"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I haven't really been in the mood to talk to anyone"

"Quinn really wanted you to have Carter Rachel, he loves you sweetie."

"I love him to Aunt Cat, but I just don't understand why they didn't leave him with you and Uncle Chuck"

"You know Quinn, you could never predict what that girl would do"

"That's for sure" Rachel sighed "It's just I have no experience with kids at all"

"You're a teacher dear" Catherine laughed

"You know what I mean. I've never had to take them home with me, I always leave them with their parents at the end of the day"

"She wouldn't have left him with you, if she didn't think you could do it"

"I don't know" Rachel sighed running a hand through her hair

"Do you have him with you right now?"

Looking behind her she said Finn and Carter coming out of the building. Finn looked at Rachel and smiled a little bit before pointing to his car. Coming up to her he said "I'm just going to meet you in there"

"Whose that?" Catherine asked sitting back into her chair, crossing her legs.

"You haven't even heard the beginning yet" Rachel said taking a breathe before explaining the rest.

"Is that the all of them?" Finn asked taking the last box out of her van as Rachel shut the trunk

"Yeah, that's the last from my apartment" She nodded following him behind her, her heels clicking on the cement driveway as they walked. Rachel opened the door for him to get through into the main hallway.

Everyday for the past week they have both been bringing a car worth of boxes of their things from their apartments after work.

"You can just leave that right there, I'll take it up to my room in a few minutes when I go take a shower later" Rachel said pointing next to the stairs.

Finn nodded, lightly dropping the box on the floor and going into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he went into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Rachel grabbed a water bottle and placed it in the box before going up the stairs and dropping it on her bed.

Walking out of her room, Rachel walked down the hallway and through the cracked door she saw Carter on his bed with drawings surrounding him.

"Hi sweetie" Rachel said coming through and standing next to him

"Hi" He said quietly not taking his eyes off the papers that laid across his bed

"What are these?" Rachel asked picking up one and looking at it

"I found them in my mom and dad's bedroom" He replied "I drew them for them and they kept them. I didn't know that they kept them"

"These are really good, better than the one's from class"

"Thanks" Carter said taking the paper from Rachel's hands and started collecting them, putting them in a pile before getting up and placing them on his desk.

"Well I think Finn's going to order some pizza for dinner, is that alright with you?"

Carter nodded sitting back on his bed turning on his TV.

"Well you call me if you need anything or Finn, I'm going to go get into the shower and get my pajama's on"

"Okay" Was the only response from him as Rachel nodded and went out into her own room.

The room had quickly transformed into her own and Broadway posters along with her own bedding and pictures. Granted, there were still boxes from the past two days that Rachel hadn't been able to get to but, it was slowly becoming normal. Not that anything about this situation would be normal at all.

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and a sports bra Rachel turned on her shower.

Downstairs Finn was in the kitchen putting away the dishes from earlier that morning and cleaning out Carter's lunch box. Hearing some walking behind him, Finn turned around and saw Carter getting the milk out of the refrigerator.

"How are you feeling squirt?"

"Can we get some juice from the store?" Carter asked "We don't have any left"

"Yeah sure thing" He nodded placing a plate in the cabinet

"Thanks" Carter said going into the family room and switching the TV to cartoons.

Finn finished her dishes and just as he did the doorbell rang. Drying his hands off, he went into the room and saw Rachel coming down the stairs and grabbing the check off the end of them and opened the door.

Giving the check to the man she turned around and bumped right into Finn.

"Sorry" She apologized and went around him to place the pizza on the kitchen table. Going over to the cabinet she grabbed the paper plates and placed them on the table for them to grab when they wanted a slice. Rachel placed a piece on the plate for Carter and handed it to him as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Thank you"

Rachel smiled and went over to get herself a piece and Finn grabbed three before joining them at the table.

There wasn't much talking, but this was normal over the past week they've been living together. There was never much talking at all, just the necessary conversations but other than that, they were tip toeing around themselves.

Once finished they threw the large and small box of pizza in the fireplace to be burned later on. Carter sat down on the loveseat grabbing one of the small blankets and covering himself with it. He didn't say anything as he waited until Rachel changed the channel.

"Wow, it's only a week from Thanksgiving and they're already playing Christmas movies" Rachel laughed turning one on. pulling her knees up to her chest as the movie begun.

She felt the couch dip a little as Finn sat next to her but she didn't bother looking over. Instead she continued to watch the movie but as she heard paper's flipping she looked and saw him grading papers. Which reminded her that she needed to bring the kids work home tomorrow so she could do the same.

"He's already out like a light" His voice startled her and she looked over to see Carter passed out on the couch, his arm dangling off the side and his chest slowly rising and falling.

"I still don't think he's been sleeping well" Rachel sighed resting her chin on the top of her knees, just staring at the boy

"He comes into my bed sometimes during the week" Finn confessed putting his paper's on the coffee table

Rachel looked down and played with the blanket's ruffles that were laying on her lap.

"I still don't understand" She said shaking her head "Why us? We didn't even know each other"

"That still confuses the hell out of me" Finn said ruffling his head "How could we have not met, I've been best friends with Puck since the second grade and you've known Quinn your whole life"

"I didn't speak to Quinn until I was out of high school" She corrected him

"You didn't live around here?"

"No" Was Rachel's short response.

"Well that explains high school, what college did you go to?"

"Quinn and I went to Ohio State University"

"That's just weird, I went there too and not once did I run into you. You would think we would have seeing as though both of our best friends were together"

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged "I was into theater, maybe whenever you were around I was at practice or something"

"Must be" Finn nodded "But even birthdays, I never saw you there"

"I was there" Rachel nodded "With an exception of a couple, I was there for a majority of them"

"Wow" Finn breathed out "That's crazy that we've never met"

"I've seen you at a couple of them" Rachel admitted laying her head on her knee's looking at him "I took notice that you're a drinker, not heavy but enough to make you buzzed. At Noah's birthday last year you made quite the impression on the ladies at the bar because I remember seeing you and that Mike person get kicked out"

"You saw that?" Finn laughed a little

"Yes and I thought it was pretty pathetic if you ask me" Rachel said sitting up straight

"Haven't you done anything stupid like that?" Finn's eye brows raised at the thought of Rachel Berry doing anything daring

"No, I haven't" She said standing up, brushing her sweatpants down

"There's nothing wrong with what I did, it was just a little fun. Plus you don't even know me"

"You right I don't, nor I want to make the effort tonight" She said folding the blanket and placing it behind the sofa "Now can you please carry Carter up the stairs for me so we can go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow"

Finn nodded picking up the boy and starting the climb on the stairs. Rachel turned the lights off and made sure that the doors were locked before going up also. Finn came out of Carter's room and shut his lights off. He didn't say anything just smiled a little and began to walk to his own bedroom. Rachel went into hers and closed the door so that there was only a little bit opened. Climbing into bed, Rachel leans over and puts her index finger on her lips before bringing in to the picture frame of her and Quinn together. Turning off her side lamp she lays down and moves to her side, snuggling with the blanket and bringing it up to her chest. "Love you Quinn, night"

Just in the other room Finn had finally settled into his bed and turned off his light when he heard the similar footsteps just as he does almost every night.

"Can I sleep with you Uncle Finn?" A half asleep Carter asks

"You sure can buddy" Finn said patting his bed as Carter climbed up in and joined him "Night"

"Good night" He said before falling asleep yet again

"Have sweet dreams" Finn said before also closing his eyes.

**Sorry about the format of the last chapter, something must have happened between me deleting the first chapter and fixing it. I promise I will check it after I post to make sure that doesn't happen again. It usually doesn't. **

**But thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for sending this story to your favorites and alerts! I appreciate it. **

**Please 5 more reviews, until the next one. I have this story pretty much all planned out! So excited for everything!**

**Until next time -nickandcory**

**P.S I have this whole story planned out and from what I have so far, I think I'm making into sort of a holiday/christmas story so we'll see. **


	5. A Friend

"Come on boys let's go" Rachel yelled up the stairs it was finally Saturday, the start of the Thanksgiving break for the school children and she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a polo with her hair in a pony tail, they were getting ready to go to the store together, so they could figure out what they all wanted.

"Coming Aunt Rach" Carter said closing his door, coming down the stairs with Finn shortly behind

"Alright, I've got the keys, now let's go" She ordered going out the door and into her car

"Do you want me to drive?" Finn offered

"Nope, I'm fine driving my own car"

"I was just offering" Finn muttered getting into the vehicle and buckling in his seat belt as Rachel backed out of the driveway "By the way I just got off the phone with the lawyers, everything got sent back to him good.""Did you figure out about who paid off the mortgage?" Rachel asked looking over at Finn for a brief second before stopping at a stop sign

"He wouldn't tell me who did it, something about it being anonymous" He shrugged "I wouldn't complain, that almost a thousand dollars a month were saving"

Rachel rolled her eyes and put down her shades. "So tomorrow I have things to do, so I'm not sure what you have to do but your going to have to keep an eye on Carter tomorrow, I have school work I have to catch up on"

"It's Thanksgiving break, what could you possibly have to do?"

"Plenty" Rachel responded

"I guess I could take Carter to my parents house for the day, I think my brother's coming to town today anyway" Finn suggested and turned to face Carter "Hey bud, do you want to go to my mom's tomorrow, I think Kurt's bringing his baby"

The little boy's eyes got all big and nodded "Yeah, I haven't seen Mr. Kurt in a long time"

Finn turned around and smiled at Rachel "Looks like your going to have the house to yourself, your more than welcome to join us though."

"I appreciate the offer but I think I'll pass"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving anyway?" Finn questioned turning his whole body to face her

"I think my aunt is having dinner at her place, which reminds me I talked to her last night and she invited you to go"

"Awesome" Finn smiled "I'd love to go"

"Of course" Rachel mumbled so he couldn't hear her

Pulling into the grocery store the three of them got out and Rachel fixed her knitted hat on her head and pulled her straps on her purse higher on her shoulder. Finn grabbed a shopping cart and Carter climbed onto the end of it.

Rachel went straight over to the fruit and veggies, grabbing almost everything she could get her hands on. Carter and Finn watched in amazement at how much fruits and veggies she was actually putting in there.

"Ew" Carter put on a sour face as he looked at the cart "I couldn't agree with you anymore" Finn had the same look on his face. Turning around Rachel scratched basically everything off of her list and smiled, feeling accomplished. But when she saw the looks of the boys faces, she could tell they weren't impressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… Aunt Rach I really don't like that stuff"

"How would you know, you probably never even tried them" She said tapping Carter's nose and started walking.

"I've got us covered" Finn winked throwing in a bag of chips that were on the end of the aisle as they were being led to the lunch meat counter. Rachel ordered a pound of ham and turkey, throwing it into the cart. As they made their way into the main aisles of the store, Rachel threw in some spaghetti and Finn threw in different things.

Carter would occasionally give a thumbs up or a thumbs down. As they got down the frozen food aisle, Carter was turned around while hanging off the cart.

"You know… you two don't talk to each other very much" He stated looking between the two adults. Rachel turned around from the freezer giving Carter a confused look

"What do you mean?""What I mean is" Carter took a deep breathe "that you and Uncle Finn don't talk a lot"

"We don't know each other that well" Rachel explained, looking at Finn for backup

"Yeah we just met buddy" Finn smiled and grabbed a couple frozen pizza's from the freezer putting them in the cart

"Well you two should get to know each other, because you two are boring me"

"Oh yeah?" Rachel laughed

"Yeah mommy and daddy used to fight all the time, and you don't even talk"

"Sorry about that" Finn said with a questioning tone, not sure how he should respond

"It's alright" Carter shrugged

Rachel continued to walk down the aisle until she was run into by the cart. Turning around she glared at the laughing boys. Finn winked at Carter and they pounded fist's. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and continued to the cash register. As she began to put the groceries on the belt but as a familiar face distracts her, Rachel gasps and tears the magazine off the rack. Flipping through the book she couldn't help but wonder if steam was literally coming out of her ears.

"That tone deaf bitch" Rachel hissed throwing the magazine on the belt with the rest of the things and continued to place the things on there with it.

"Is something wrong?" Finn asked trying to look past her to see what she threw on the belt

"No, nothing" Rachel simply put it and brought the cart up so the bagger could easily put the bags in "Sir, I have some recycled bags you can place them in"

The bagger nodded and when the cashier was finished he noted that the price was '219.67'

"Do you want me to pay half?""Nope, I'll pay this time and the next time you pay" Rachel suggested swiping her card and looked at Finn "Does that sound like a deal?"

"Yep" He smiled pushing the cart "Would you like me to go start filling the car up?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you two out there" Rachel nodded slipping the receipt into her purse, and grabbing the magazine that was hanging out of the bag. Walking back to the magazines, she flipped through and didn't see anything else in relation to what she was looking for and walked out the store. Walking out she saw Carter hanging around the car and Finn filling up the trunk. Rachel slipped the magazine into her coat jacket and opened the door for Carter to get in.

Than she went to the back to help Finn load the trunk.

"I'm fine with doing this" Finn said placing three more bags in

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, go ahead and go turn the heat on it's really cold out here" Finn suggested finishing up the last couple of bags.

"Thanks" Rachel mumbled fiddling with the keys as she got in and started the car "Oh boy, it feels like it's below zero out there"

"I could see my breathe" Carter exclaimed

"Me too" Rachel smiled putting on her seatbelt as Finn opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat

"Crank that heat" He laughed pulling on his gloves that he had accidentally left in the car, so that he wouldn't be completely frozen. Smiling a little Rachel leaned forward and turned the heat all the way up and made her way out of the parking lot and to her new home.

Hearing banging from down in the kitchen, Rachel still refused to leave her room. She wasn't going to let this whole dysfunctional situation ruin her Sunday ritual. Nothing would make her stop, she wanted to torture herself and there was nothing that would stop it.

Old pictures of her best friends and old time of New York were on her bed, her laptop on her bed wide opened and her new magazine wide open right in front of her. Her hair was in a pony tail and once again as always, she was in her sweats.

She was just starting at the page, not reading anything, no she had all day for that. But for now she was just staring at Jesse and Claudia smiling and waving at the paparazzi as walked from his favorite restaurant in New York. But the one thing that caught Rachel's notice, the thing you'd have to be blind not to see, would be the huge rock on her finger.

Hearing a knock on her door, Rachel got up from her bed and opened it seeing Finn standing there.

"Hey!" He smiled "We're getting ready to leave and I just wanted to make sure that you didn't want to go"

"Yeah I'm just going to stay here, work on some papers and relax"

"Okay, well I'll bring home some leftovers in case you get hungry later and want some"

"Thanks" Rachel nodded leaning on the door

"Well, call me if you need anything"

"Will do"

"Alright, see you later" Finn said walking away and down the stairs. Closing the door Rachel dragged herself back onto the bed and leaned back. Just looking at the pictures, her heart ripped at heartbreak. The new pictures that joined the group made her want to just crawl in a hole and die.

As Finn got to his mother's house, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and tightly gripping him

"Hey mom, did you miss me?" Finn laughed as she let go and patted his cheek

"Of course I did, I haven't seen you in so long. Your always so busy lately"

"Well" Finn directed his eyes to Carter and back to his mom's

"Oh that's right, hello sweetie how are you?" Carol asked leaning down to give Carter a hug

"I'm doing just fine Mrs. Hummel"

Carol smiled and took their coats and put them away

"Where's…" Carol started to try to remember the name

"Her name's Rachel and she doesn't go many places. She's at the house doing some things that she had to get caught up on, or that's what she told me"

"So what's she like?" Finn turned and saw his step brother smiling, after making sure he was noticed

"Hey bro" Finn smiled going up to give him a hug "I haven't seen you in forever"

"Yeah well California ate me up" Kurt joked just as a babies cry could be heard. His eyes went wide with joy and motioned for Finn to come into the next room with him. As they did Finn was united with a six month of baby girl.

"Wow, look at you two" Finn smiled going over to Blaine who had the little girl in his arms. Her bright blue eyes were looking around and her blonde hair was curly, with one of them in her eyes. Reaching out, Finn moved the curl from her vision and smiled at her.

"She's gorgeous"

"We're very lucky and thankful" Blaine smiled sticking out his hand for Finn to shake "It's nice seeing you again"

"You too man"

"Is this Puck's kid?" Kurt asked standing behind Carter with his hands on his shoulders

"Yep that would be him" Finn smiled playfully punching Carter's shoulders

"Hey son, would you like a cookie?" Burt asked the little boy who looked to Finn for permission and when he got it, Carter ran into the kitchen.

"Look at that" Kurt smiled

"He's a good boy, must be Quinn's genes because Puck wasn't like that when we were that age"

"How's he taking that whole thing?" Blaine asked switching Delaney so that she was able to see everyone

"He's sleeping in my bed almost every night and sometimes he has nightmare where he's calling out to his parents. But during the day he's the same kind of person. He's a little quieter than usual but other than that, he's not that different"

"How about that girl that your living with?"

"Rachel?" Finn asked taking the beer offered from Burt as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on "She's alright, she's quiet and when she does talk sometimes you get an attitude and sometimes she's nice to you. It all really depends"

"So do you have anything in common with her?" Blaine asked

"Well she's a teacher, for Carter actually"

"How old is she?"

"The same age as me, twenty-six"

"Is she pretty?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his wine

"She's alright" Finn shrugged "She's got these big brown eyes and brown hair. She's almost pixie like you know, she's kind of like 5'5 or something like that"

"Damn you must be a giant compared to her" Burt put his input in

"Pretty much" Finn said playing with Delaney's sock as she looked down and watched him. Taking another drink he went to check on his mom in the kitchen

"Need any help with anything?"

Turning around Carol smiled and shook her head

"Nope, I think I've got everything covered. Your brother set the table before you came and the foods just about done, everything's in serving bowls and were just waiting on the sauce for the broccoli"

"I love the sauce" Finn licked his lips

"I know you do honey" Carol smiled patting his chest "So how are things holding up with everything changing so fast"

"Not too bad, I've got my own room at the house and me and Rachel are sharing costs"

"Well that's nice to hear" Carol said "I was worried when you first told us about your new situation, I didn't know what you should do"

"I couldn't just leave Carter to the state"

"Yeah but Finn taking care of a child is a huge responsibility"

"Well I'm thankful that I'm not the only person they left him to"

"I still find that weird how they left him with the both of you"

"Like we've being saying, Quinn and Puck are unpredictable"

"That's for sure, remember that one time you brought Puck home from school and he dressed up in Kurt's clothes. I would never admit it to Kurt or even Burt but that was pretty funny"

Finn laughed remembering that day and seeing Puck fit into Kurt's clothes and scarf with his hat.

"He was so stupid" Finn laughed as he put his arm around his mom's shoulder and they walked into the family room together.

"Dinner everyone" Carol announced leaning into her son's embrace

Rachel was sitting in her dark room, the only thing playing were old video's from when Rachel was singing in one of New York's local bars, just about the only times when Quinn visited her after college. Rachel knew Quinn didn't have the extra money to come visit her so when she did, Rachel made it extra special for them. The old video was the one time where she's ever seen Quinn really open up, in a way she's never seen her.

"_Come on Quinn" Rachel laughed pulling on her wrist pulling her up. Quinn shook her head covering her face with her eyes. _

"_I'm not going up there" _

"_Oh yes you are" Rachel giggled finally able to get Quinn up_

"_Rach, please no don't make me go up there. I don't know how to sing" _

"_Please, like I haven't heard you shower songs, now get your ass up there with me and sing it girl!" Rachel screamed pulling her up to the stage. _

"_I hate you" Quinn said as the man hooked in another mic_

"_You love me" Rachel screamed over the loud chatter in the room. Rachel gave the D.J the three count before the music started_

_Quinn started laughing shaking her head at the choice, Rachel bit her lip and started shaking her beat around as the beat to AC/DC's 'Shook Me All Night Long'. Rachel took the mic and leaned it to Quinn and started to sing to her._

_**She Was A Fast MachineShe Kept Her Motor CleanShe Was The Best Damn Woman I Had Ever SeenShe Had The Sightless EyesTelling Me No LiesKnockin' Me Out With Those American ThighsTaking More Than Her ShareHad Me Fighting For AirShe Told Me To Come But I Was Already There **_

_**'Cause The Walls Start ShakingThe Earth Was QuakingMy Mind Was AchingAnd We Were Making It And You - **_

_Rachel kicked Quinn's mic stand for her to sing but she shook of head and covered her face in embarrassment_.

"_Sing" Rachel yelled in the microphone, Quinn swatted her hand at her but grabbed the microphone anyway and brought it to her and closing her eyes, she started singing._

_**Shook me all night longYeah you shook me all night longKnocked me out and then youShook me all night longThen you were shakin' and you**_

"_Fuck YEAHH!" Puck yelled pumping his fists in the air _

_**Shook me all night loooongYeah you shook meWell, you took me **_

_Rachel and Quinn both took a deep breathe and kicked their stands down, earning a few howls from the bachelor party in the back. Quinn pointed to them in the back, getting comfortable with the crowd and started down the steps and to the group in the back. _

_**Workin' double timeOn the seduction lineShe was one of a kind, she's just mine all mineWanted no applauseJust another courseMade a meal out of me, and come back for moreHad to cool me down **_

_Rachel hopped down the stage and started getting down into the faces of the crowd, singing her part. _

_**To take another roundNow I'm back in the ring to take another swing'Cause the walls were shakingThe earth was quakin'My mind was achin'And we were makin' it and you - **_

_Quinn had a skip in her step as she went to Pick's table and came up behind him. Looking up Puck smirked when her hand ran down his chest and back up. Bringing the microphone to her mouth she sang into that and into his ear. _

_**Shook me all night longYeah you shook me all night longKnocked me out and then youShook me all night longThen you were shakin' and youShook me all night loooongYeah you shook meWell, you took me **_

_Rachel used Jesse's shoulder to raise herself on the table and used her heel covered foot to sit Jesse back and squatted in front of him. _

_**You really took me and you **_

_Quinn pushed Puck's head to the side and grabbed Rachel's hand as Quinn sang her part. _

_**Shook me all night long **_

_Jumping down, Quinn and Rachel held hands and ran up to the stage together singing. _

_**Oaaaaaahhhhhh you shook me all night longYeah yeah youShook me all... night... longYa really took me and youShook me all night longYeah you shook me, yeah you shook meAll night loooong! **_

_The whole bar erupted into a mad house, screaming and howling. But Rachel just looked at Quinn and swore she never saw Quinn smile so bright in her life. Opening her arms, Rachel ran over to Quinn knocking the wind out of her. _

"_I love you" Quinn laughed swinging them back and forth_

"_Yeah I know" Rachel giggled_

By the time the movie was over, Rachel was at the point where it was getting hard for her to breathe. The screen went blue, meaning that the DVD was finished and Rachel couldn't move. She felt like she was paralyzed on the bed.

"Oh, my god" Rachel screamed out "I hate you Quinn, I hate you"

The door opened and Finn was standing there wide eyed at Rachel in front of him. Rushing over to her he didn't know what to do. She looked up at him and cried harder. Awkwardly he sat on her bed, timidly he placed a hand on her knee and another one on her back, trying to soothe her. The plate of leftovers were soon forgotten on her nightstand.

She laid her head down on his shoulder, just looking for some much needed comfort.

"I miss her so much" Rachel sobbed out "I can't do it anymore"

"We all have someone me miss Rachel" Finn said softly

"She was my only friend" She shook her head "All I have is my dad's and my aunt"

Finn kept rubbing her back

"That's not true" He stated

"Oh yeah?' Rachel yelled looking up him with red eyes "I have no friends"

"You have Carter now, you have a piece of Quinn" Finn said which made Rachel scoff "And I'm here for you, were going through this together. Puck was my best friend, he was like a brother to me. I'm here for you, to talk or to just do this with. I'm here. You don't need to hold these things in"

"It's just easier" She whispered wiping her eyes off

"Well it's not okay, you have people" Finn said "You need to have people there for you, I'll help you. Plus were just about the only thing Carter has left we should at least be friends"

Rachel looked up looking in his eyes, darting back and forth

"Little steps" She agreed sniffling, Finn reached over and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand. It wasn't until than that he realized all the pictures surrounding her, the blue TV and old magazines opened on her bed. Handing her the tissue, he gave her a questioning look but she blew her nose and shook her head "All in good time, friend"

Carter smiled as he crept around the corner of the door and watched Rachel and Finn at least talking.

"Yes" He smiled and went into his own bedroom.

**You don't even want to get me started on this weeks episode of Glee. I was beyond mad at the producers of Glee. Seriously you've got to be kidding me. Drama is good, but to break them up is first, breaking RM's promise to us and is just lame and to the extreme. I've never had a care for Santana from the beginning, her attitude sucks and I just don't really like her. I had one good thought about her during her and Mercedes duet in Duet's but other than, no. Hopefully next week we will have our finchel back. Cross your fingers. **

**Hopefully you guy's liked the chapter.**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated, just so I know you guys are out there reading this. Please. Thanks so much for reading. **

**-Nickandcory (Courtney) Much love =D**

_PS. CONGRATS TO THE GLEE CAST'S INDIVIDUAL NOMINATIONS AND GROUP NOMINATIONS. SO EXCITING! Plus Lea's new tattoo is amazing, I love it. 'Our City, Our love' _


	6. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything, just Carter whom I made up

Things were awkward to say the least over the next few days. The day after her witnessed break down, she pretty much tried to avoid Finn as much as possible. Though they had agreed to try to get to know each other better, it really wasn't working to plan.

So as Carter sat in silence at the table, eating his breakfast the Thanksgiving morning he started to wonder what had gone so wrong, from what he had seen the other night.

"Aunt Rachel" Carter cleared his though

Rachel looked up from her plate and raised her eyebrows in interest.

"I was wondering, what do we wear tonight?"

Rachel smiled, remembering the dinner with her aunt and family that she invited Finn and Carter too.

"Um, well you could just wear a nice shirt and jeans. It's nothing fancy at all, just a family dinner" Rachel explained taking a spoon full of her cream a wheat

"Should we bring anything?" Finn asked

"I baked a cake last night, I couldn't sleep so I came down here to make one"

"I thought it smelt like pumpkins last night, I thought I was going crazy"

"Nope, just me and my late night baking" Rachel smiled at him

Carter sat back in his seat smiling at the two talking to each other, secretly proud of himself for making that happen.

"Well it smelt really good"

"Thank you, I was thinking about making an apple pie but I didn't want to go too crazy. Usually my uncle's just eat the pumpkin pie while my aunt's go through the sales"

"My mom used to make pie's like that all the time"

"Is your mom upset that you couldn't make it to dinner tonight?"

"No, my step brother's home for a few weeks" Finn explained "Their showing off their new baby, that they adopted"

"That's amazing" Rachel's eye's lit up

"Yeah my brothers partner and him decided to adopt a few years after they got married"

"That's so special" Rachel cooed, truly meaning everything that she said taking another bite of her breakfast

"Yeah they got together a few months into their senior year and went to college together. They've got a cool story" Finn smiled, nodding at his words. Looking at Carter who was smiling, who looked at Finn. "What?"

"Nothing" Carter said shrugging and hopping off the chair and throwing his now empty plate into the sink. "I'm going to go watch TV"

"Wash your hands" Rachel said and Carter nodded and grabbed some hand sanitizer, rubbing some on his hands.

"Well I'm going to go get in the shower and stuff" Finn said getting up from the table, throwing his plate into the dishwasher along with Carter's

"We have to be out of here by no later than one forty five because my aunt usually starts dinner around two, two thirty"

"All I have to do is take a shower and get dressed" Finn said confused

"Just thought I'd let you know" Rachel smiled also placing her dish in with the rest

Finn smiled and climbed up the stairs. Rachel joined Carter on the couch and wrapped an arm around him.

"What are you watching?"

"Some cartoons"

"That's cool" Rachel smiled leaning her head on his shoulder, as she was breathing in she caught smell of something off of him "What's that smell?"

Looking down, Carter's cheeks turn red and looks back up "I found some of my dad's spray that he used to use so I put some on me"

Rachel smiled and kissed her forehead "Did you go in their room?""Yeah, I wanted to go get pillows because I accidentally left mine in uncle Finn's room when I slept with him the other night and I saw it sprayed it on me. That's okay right?"

"That's more than alright, I'm sure your dad would love you using his cologne" Rachel smiled ruffling his hair

About an hour later, Finn came down the stairs his hair still wet from the shower. Buttoning the ends of his sleeves of his black and white flannel shirt before sitting down on the sofa.

"Well since your down here I'm going to go get ready" Rachel announced getting up from the couch

"If you want to go get ready too Carter, you can use my shower"

"Thanks" Carter said jumping up from the couch and racing up the stairs. Rachel laughed following close behind him. Picking up his cell phone he dialed his mom's number and ruffled his wet hair a little as we let the phone ring.

Meanwhile while Rachel was upstairs helping Carter turn on the shower, seeing as though he never took a shower in that room. Mentally cursing, Rachel snapped her fingers.

"I bought some soap for me to use during my shower" Rachel said leaving out a towel for Carter "Are you alright now?"

"Yep" He said waiting for Rachel to go out before he started undressing himself. Rachel kicked off her slippers and went down the stairs. As she went down the stairs she could hear Finn talking to someone on the phone. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she didn't want to interrupt him from his conversation so tip toeing down to the bottom and through the living room.

"Hello?" His mother's stressed voice came into his ears

"Hey mom, you all right?"

"Oh hey dear, yeah I'm fine I'm just working in the kitchen with some things for later"

"Don't over work yourself" Finn her mother chuckle and he would imagine her rolling her eyes

"It's going to be weird not having you at this years Thanksgiving"

Rachel who was making her way out of the kitchen when she heard him start out his sentence. It wasn't until a few words in that she stopped in her tracks and just listened to him.

"I know but I feel bad for Carter you know, I should at least be there for him. There's going to be all this talk about missing Quinn and Puck there with him so I'm going to be his go to person, the one he can talk to if he needs to"

"That's very sweet of you Finn" Carol said "I just wish there was someone like you, there for you when your father died"

"There was, you" Finn smiled knowing how emotional his mother got

"Well dear, I wasn't there for you like I should have been. And plus it should be a nice Thanksgiving it seems like the women, Rachel your living with is nice. We'll have to meet her, since your living with her"

Finn nodded but remembered that his mom couldn't see him "I don't think she likes me very much. She doesn't talk to me and whenever we do, it's pretty awkward"

"It's a weird situation Finn. You two got forced to live with each other and to get along for the sake of Quinn and Puck's son. It's going to be weird until the both of you get to know each other. Maybe you two should go out and try to get to know each other or something. Who knows maybe you two have a lot in common"

"Maybe your right" Finn sighed

"Your mother's always right" Carol teased and Finn laughed "Well sweetie, I have to get off of here if I'm going to have dinner ready by the time the football games off"

"Okay, tell everyone that I miss them and that I said hi. Maybe I'll stop in, in a few days"

"Sounds good to me"

"Bye mom"

"Love you" She said and Finn replied with the same good byes and clicked the phone off, laying it on the table besides him.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and hurried quietly up the stairs and into her bathroom.

"Maybe I am being a little bitchy" She admitted to herself closing the door and getting into the shower, her brain going a million miles an hour. She could try and get to know Finn. He was right, their conversations were awkward and short. For the sake of Carter, they had to get along and at least try to be friends.

"Friends" Said aloud and than nodded, she was now a women on a mission.

Stepping out of the shower Rachel wrapped a towel around her chest and walked into her room. Going over to her drawer of under garments and grabbed a pair of black underwear, tights and strapless bra. Pulling them all on Rachel pulled on her skin tight black dress that went down to her knees and the top just feel right below her shoulders.

Going over to her vanity she combed her hair decided to just air dry her hair and go natural without her makeup. Picking up her shoes off the ground, she walked out of her room and down the stairs. She could hear Finn and Carter talking about football as she made her way into the room.

The boys voices slowly went down a level until they weren't talking at all. Rachel was looking for her purse on the coat hook and turned around when she did, to see both boys looking at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt"

"You look pretty Aunt Rachel" Carter smiled

"Thank you" Rachel said, heat rising her cheeks as she noticed that, that was what the boys were staring at "I had it in my closet for a while and decided that tonight was the night I cleaned the dust off of it"

Finn smiled and nodded "It looks nice"

Rachel smiled and walked into the kitchen with her purse. Unplugging her cell phone from her charger and placed it into her purse.

"Does this look okay?" Finn asked going into the kitchen

"Yeah why wouldn't it?" Rachel asked turning around and than walking to grab her sunglasses off the cabinet.

"It's just that your all dressed up and you said that it was casual and your dressed really, really nice"

"Oh" Rachel said looking down at her outfit "Like I said, I had this in my closet and have been dying to wear it. Nobodies going to be super dressed up"

Finn nodded and grabbed his coat from the chair it was hanging on. "We're going to be late if we don't get going"

"Right" Rachel said going and grabbing the keys and going to the door. But as she grabbed her shoes, she turned around and held out the keys "You may drive, if you'd like"

Taking the keys, Finn smiled "Thanks"

"Come on Carter" Rachel said holding out her hand for him to take as they walked out the house together and into the car. The drive was quiet as usual, Rachel was trying her hardest to come up with some type of conversation starter but so far she couldn't think of anything.

"Just a little warning" Rachel found herself saying "My dad, well one of my dad's…"

"What do you mean, one of your dads?"

"I have two dad's, I was adopted. But anyway my dad, David well he's a huge football fan so he may scare you with his intense ways"

"I played college football and football in high school, we should get along great" Finn half smiled and Rachel sat back in her seat happy that he would fit right in. Telling him directions, they had finally arrived to her childhood home. Pulling into the driveway, Carter ran out of the car and up to the house. Rachel put on her heels and began to walk out of the car. It wasn't until they got halfway to the house when her eyes got real big and she grabbed Finn's upper arm.

"Oh, my God" She gripped his arm tighter "We forgot the pie's at the house"

"Shit" Finn mumbled

"Oh no" Rachel groaned taking her hand off his arms and ran a hand through her hair "What are we going to do, we can't drive back to the house because than we'll be late for dinner"

Finn opened his mouth for a suggestion but a huge gasp came from the door and Rachel looked up and saw her Aunt Catherine standing at the door. Coming outside she pulled the two in and helped take off their coats. Finn turned around, tangled in his coat and smiled when he was face to face with the anxious women.

"Hi, you must be Finn" Catherine leaned in and hugged him. Finn smiled and looked at Rachel who rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. Catherine took a step back and smiled "It's so nice to meet you, I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to at the funeral, everything was so crazy. But I'm glad to see you still stuck with my crazy niece"

"Hilarious" Rachel smirked resting her coat on the hook and embracing her aunt.

"Well come on in, get yourself warm" Catherine said taking the two by the arm and looked down at Rachel's outfit "Honey, you make me look like a slob"

"Stop it" Rachel blushed yet again and rested her head on her aunts shoulder. Walking into the room they saw Rachel's dad and daddy sitting on the couch and Carter sitting on the floor in between them with a grin on his face. Rachel's Uncle Frank was sitting on the couch next to Harry as he was shouting at the screen.

Finn chuckled and Catherine looked up and smiled at him before raising her eyebrows at Rachel. Walking them closer to the couch she let go of their arms and went and stood in front of the TV.

"Catherine" Frank shouted at his wife

"Don't you raise your voice to me" Catherine pointed her finger to him before straightening up and smiled "Now don't be rude to our guest"

The men turned around and noticed that Rachel and Finn had finally arrived.

"Hi daddy, hi dad" Rachel smiled waving to them. The men got up and took turns hugging her. When they were finally finished she turned towards Finn and patted his arm "Daddy this is Finn, Finn this is my daddy"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry" The shorter of the men said shaking Finn's hand

"Nice to meet you too"

"Dad, this is Finn, Finn this is my dad David" David was the taller of the two, the more protective if you must say.

"Nice to meet you" Finn smiled shaking his hand

David shook his hand slowly "Nice grip you got there"

"Thanks" Finn said letting go of his grip as he was introduced to her uncle and Rachel took off her shoes.

"How do you feel about football?" David asked Finn

"I love it"

"Your going to fit in just well" Frank said patting him on the back leading him to the couch. Rachel walked into the kitchen to see her aunt fooling with some dishes of food.

"This looks tasty" Rachel smiled taking a little piece of the stuffing

"I just wanted to tell you that you better enjoy that vegetarian stuffing" Catherine laughed placing the bowels of food on the counter.

"It taste's delicious" Rachel smiled taking another bite.

"So, Finn" Catherine said smiling at Rachel "He's handsome"

Taking another bite Rachel shrugged "He's alright, I don't really take notice that much"

"How could you not, and he's so tall"

"Yeah I noticed that"

"See I knew you noticed how adorable he is, how could you not? I noticed the first second I saw him"

Rachel laughed shaking her head "I meant about him being tall"

"Sure" Catherine winked

"Now do you need any help?"

"Yeah go call the men in for dinner" She said going into dining room with a couple of bowels.

Taking another piece of her stuffing Rachel walked into the family room where they all were. Standing back waiting until she was finished chewing her food. She chuckled when she saw her dad high five Finn when they scored a touchdown. Going over to the men she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Time to eat" She announced and watched the three men and Carter jump up from the couch and run into the dining room. Rachel laughed ad watched them and heard a chuckle come from next to her. "Having fun?"

"Actually, I am" Finn said going into the dining room and taking a seat next to Carter. Rachel followed behind and sat next to him, seeing as though they were the only one left.

Catherine announced that she was going to say grace. So going around the room, each person held their hand and bowed their head.

"Thank you for meal for which we are about to receive and for Quinn and Puck who won't be here to enjoy it with us. We are thankful for the memories and for them joining you. Amen"

"Amen" Were the mummers around the table. Catherine sniffed a little and smiled before picking up her fork "Dig in"

"So Finn where did you go to school at?" Harry asked grabbing some turkey from the plate

"I went to McKinley High with Quinn and Puck and went to the same college"

"So you and Rachel knew each other from college?" Catherine asked

"Oddly no" Finn commented "I've never meet her before, well until the day before the accident"

"Interesting" Catherine commented looking at Rachel with a smirk on her face

"It's good that your doing this though, for Carter" Frank said

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel smiled looking at Carter "He needed us and we were there for him"

"Where do you work Finn?" Harry asked

"At the high school as a history teacher, and than after school I tutor for some kids who need the extra help"

"That's rough job" Harry laughed "Those high school kids have to eat you alive"

"Actually they aren't too bad, its just the girls half the time." Finn scratched the back of his neck "They're a bit of a handful most of the time"

"I bet, you're a bit easy on the eyes" Catherine said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

Finn blushed real red as Rachel hissed a 'Aunt Catherine' out as Frank, Harry and David started laughing

"Don't embarrass the poor boy" Frank said nodding at Finn who was now looking down at his plate taking a fork full of turkey and putting it into his mouth.

Dinner went on without a hitch and soon they were all in the living room eating dessert.

"So have you two thought about what your going to get Carter for Christmas?"

"Oh crap" Rachel explained "I totally forgot about Christmas presents"

"Well Christmas is only four weeks away" Catherine said putting her feet up on the table. The two of them had just finished with the dishes and were sitting with the men as they ate their ice cream, since the pies were forgotten at home.

"Oh man" Rachel said "I'm so out of it this year"

"It's alright we have plenty of time"

"I'm just usually on top of everything"

"It's all right dear" Catherine said "You can always go Black Friday shopping"

"I wouldn't want to go alone, I went my sophomore year in college and it was horrible"

"Well Finn could go with you, Carter can spend the night here and depending on where you two go you could come back here and sleep for a while."

Finn looked at Rachel and shrugged "I mean I guess we could start shopping, and what's better than deals"

"I don't know"

"Go ahead sweetie, who knows maybe you'll have fun" Harry pressed on

"Fine" Rachel said "I'm going to go get changed than"

Going up into her old bedroom Rachel took in the pink and went straight to her old closet. Grabbing a plain black t-shirt and grey sweats. Slipping out of her dress she put on the sweats and pulled on a pair of her black boots. Going over to her old vanity, she opened the forth drawer and pulled her hair back with an old black beanie. Going down the stairs she made her way to the den where Carter was playing video games.

"Hey" Rachel smiled "Finn and I are going to go out for a little bit, your going to stay here with your grandmother is that okay?"

"Where are you going?" Carter paused the game

"We're going to go do a little bit of shopping, we won't be long"

"So your not going on a date?"

"No" Rachel laughed

"Oh" Carter said with disappointment in his tone, Rachel who sensed it went over and kissed his forehead

"We'll be back soon, be good"

Carter nodded and went back to his game. Going back into the family room Rachel grabbed her purse and went to stand with the rest of them .

"I told Carter we were going, so we should probably get going"

"Have fun" Catherine waved as the two left the house, Rachel grabbing her coat as they went out the door.

The two of them had found themselves in a line at Toys R Us. They were about seventy people from the front and yet it still seemed like forever away.

"I don't understand the point of standing in line for toys at eight at night until ten at night" Finn said putting his hand in his pockets, they were freezing from the bitterness of the night.

"Plus these people are nuts" Rachel laughed as her words came out shaky from her being cold

"I don't even know what to get the kid"

"Maybe some video games or the new game system or something. They've got to be on sale right?" Rachel questioned

"Yeah, it's Black Friday" Finn nodded "So do you even celebrate Christmas, I mean with your dad being Jewish"

"Since my daddy is Christian we celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas. Plus with my aunt and them all being Christian too, it's easier that way"

"Well that's cool though, two holidays in one month"

"I like it, it makes me feel special. Being a apart of things makes me feel that way. I like staying busy"

"So what did you do before you came to Lima?"

"I'm from New York, I practically grew up there. My dad had gotten a job offer when I was three and that's when they moved there. I grew up right in Manhattan but as college came around, my dad's said they wouldn't help me pay for anything unless I went here for college. So I did and that's when I became best friends with Quinn and after college I decided to move back to New York. To make a long story short, I didn't enjoy it as much and moved back a few years ago. It was the best decision I've ever made"

"So you're a New Yorker" Finn raised his eye brows

"And damn proud" She giggled moving her bangs from her eyes

"Do you ever miss it?"

"I miss the city, I miss the smells and the noises of it. But I don't miss the people?"

"People?" Finn questioned

"Like I said long story"

"We've got time"

Rachel looked down, her bangs falling her eyes.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me" Finn said placing a hand on her arm. Rachel looked at him and smiled

"At least not yet" She said smiling and looked at his hand on her arm. Looking away he took his hand down and placed them back in his pockets. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?" Sitting down on the pavement, she decided that she might as well get comfortable if they're going to be sitting there for a couple hours.

Finn joined her and put up the hood to his coat. "Well unlike you, I was born in Lima and lived here my entire life. My mom raised me for just about my whole childhood by herself. She had a couple boyfriends until Kurt's dad Burt who than she married. I went to college here and that's pretty much my story"

"If you don't mind me asking" Rachel cleared her throat "What about your dad?"

"That's a long story" Finn said and Rachel nodded "Maybe another night"

"Sounds like we have a plan" She said putting out her hand for him to shake and he smirked shaking it and placing his hands into his pockets.

The next hour and a half was spent laughing at some of the people walking by or standing near them who were freaking out over toys for their kids. Rachel had to catch her breathe at one point and Finn grabbed his sides. But things turned intense as the doors had opened and people were letting in. Finn got up from the sidewalk and helped Rachel up in a hurry for people were anxious to get in. Keeping hold of their hands they were pushed into the store until finally they were in a little space.

"Told you I hated it" Rachel shivered thinking of how the only was out was buying things.

Noticing that they were still holding hands Finn and Rachel let their hands drop and Finn nervously scratched his head and began to walk towards the electronics department.

"It's like a zoo" Rachel exclaimed squeezing her way through people and grabbing games that Carter would like. Finn had gone to look at the gaming systems and grabbed a card to purchase one in line. Finn looked around and tried to find Rachel so they could get in line and get out of here. But as he searched for her finally found her in situation. She was basically being trampled on by older men trying to get the same game that she had in her hand.

Pushing his way through the crowd he reached where Rachel was and the look of distress was on her face. Pushing the men out of the way, Finn was pushed back.

"She's a lady, let her get through" Finn pushed the men back again who looked to their sides and finally took notice to Rachel. Giving snide looks to Finn they back away long enough for Rachel to get through and out.

"Thank you" She said bringing the games to her chest. "I was starting to panic"

"They're assholes, just for a video game"

Rachel smiled and pointed to the line "Let's get out of here"

Within an hour they were out of the store and going to the car.

"That was horrible" Finn said unlocking the car

"That was traumatizing" Rachel said leaning her head back on the seat "Thanks again"

"No problem"

"I don't know how people can last until late afternoon on Fridays, I really can't because right now I'm so tired" Finn complained

"Me too, I'm ready to just hop in bed and get my sleep on" Finn laughed at her choice of words as he made his way through the town.

"I'm glad we could do this though, other than the crazies in this town I had a nice time"

"I'm glad, I did to" Finn looked over smiling as Rachel leaned her head against the window. As they got to the house they made their way through and saw Catherine and Frank sitting on the couch watching a movie. Looking over Catherine smiled and asked "How did it go?"

A grunt from the two were their only responses as they made their way up to the bedrooms. Rachel showed him the spare bedroom but as she turned on the lights, Carter was in bed sleeping. His whole body laid so no one could join him. Finn slipped off his shoes and went over and tried to move Carter but nothing worked. It was like lifting a cement building.

Turning around Finn wasn't really in the mood to deal with this so he just shrugged and grabbed some pillows from the bed and threw them on the floor.

"You can't sleep on the floor" Rachel said

"Well he's not moving anytime soon" Finn said pointing to the lightly snoring kid on the bed

"You cant sleep with me" Rachel said pointing to her room "Well I…mean if you want to. My bed's big enough to have our own little space and I don't mind if you don't mind. I know for a fact that the floor is an uncomfortable place to sleep so I have no problem with sharing with you…"

She kept going until Finn walked past her laughing "You talk a lot"

Rachel smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear. Taking one last look at Carter she went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping him up in blankets and turning off the lights. Going into her own room, she could see that Finn was already on his side of the bed and his eyes closed. Walking over she got in on her side and got under the blankets. Reaching over and turning off the lights.

"Night Rach" Finn mumbled

"Night Finn" She said turning on her side, facing away from Finn. And for the first time in a while she fell asleep with a slight smile on her face.

**Wow, long I know but I felt like I couldn't split it up into two parts. Plus I hadn't updated in a long time, so let's call this a makeup chapter =D I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review, they keep me going I swear. Because I got a review today and I stayed up until now, which is 3:33 to finish this for you! **

**Review! Review! 5 please and thank you so much! Mwah! Xo Ps Reviewers get's cookies of their choice…yum!**


	7. Cookies

"Get up!" Rachel went into Carter's room for the hundredth time "You've got to get up or were going to be later. We should be leaving the house in twenty minutes. We can't be late, now get your lazy butt off that bed this instant mister!"

Carter groaned and rolled over wiping the sleep from his eyes. "You know I don't like it very much when you wake me up in the morning"

"Just please get up and get ready for school, your only two weeks away from winter break and than you can sleep all you want" Rachel begged him resting her head on the door frame "Do it for the sake of your aunts job"

"Fine" Carter grumbled "But I'm not liking it"

Rachel smiled and bounced out of the room. She didn't know if it was the holidays coming up or just happiness finding her but Rachel was finding it easier everyday to smile. Going into her room, Rachel checked her hair in the mirror. Slipping on her heels that matched her dark grey pencil skirt and her black long sleeved turtle neck shirt she grabbed her brief case full of graded papers. Rachel went downstairs and made herself a glass of milk and some fruit from the fridge. Making Carter a little something for the ride into school, she sat down and downed her milk and fruit.

Rachel made sure to grab her and Carter's lunch from the fridge and set them next to her brief case. She put her phone into her purse and also set that next to her briefcase. Making sure that everything was turned off, Rachel went and took things to her car. When she came back in, she slammed the door shut as the wind was horrible.

"It's freezing out there" Rachel breathed out talking to Carter as he walked down the stairs.

"Maybe it will snow" His eyes turned wide in excitement.

"Hopefully" She smiled and put on her coat "I put something already in the car for you to eat on the way to school"

"Great" Carter rolled his eyes knowing very well what it is

"Fruit is not as bad as you and Finn make it out to be" Rachel giggled laughing at the time Finn had tried to make Carter eat the fruit but didn't prove his point very well when he spat it out, claiming "What is that poison?' "Granted pomegranate isn't very good if your not used to it but apples and banana's are amazing"

"Yuck" Was the only thing she got from him as his nose scrunched up in disgust

"Well looks like your going to starve" Rachel smirked pushing Carter out of the door and out into the cold. Locking the door they ran into the car and started down the road. Carter never did touch his fruit before they got to school. Rachel placed it in her briefcase to put into the teachers lounge when she got into the school. Carter walked with her as she placed the things in the fridge and made their way to class. Since Carter was living with Rachel, that made him be the first one in the class, something he didn't like very much.

Sitting at his desk he sat there bored with his fingers playing with the name tags stuck to the desk as Rachel began to write things on the white board.

As the day went on Rachel made a mental note to have to get into contact with Finn and have him pick up Carter from the high school later on. She remembered calling an emergency glee club practice today and Carter probably didn't want to be there all night anyway. So as the lunch bell rung she walked her students down to the cafeteria and made her way to the teacher's lounge.

Slipping in she grabbed her bag and the container of fruit and her heels clicked through the hallways as she made her way to the classroom. Rachel never found herself eating with the other teachers, she liked the quietness of her classroom without all the kids in there. Taking out her cell phone she sent a quick txt to Finn about picking up Carter at the auditorium after he was finished with what he had to do.

Opening her vegetarian lasagna that had been left over from the night before she settled back into her seat and let her bare feet rest on the desk. Things had gotten a lot better between her and Finn since Thanksgiving. She had finally let herself open a little and they were, friends. Finn had been pleasantly surprised when he found out that when she was a teenager she had too watched Family Guy. So that next night he had gone out and bought the first five seasons for them to watch over the course of a couple months. And Rachel had been also surprised when she found out that he was a music snob just like her. He loved different music just like her and that made her ecstatic, which also started them on their Friday night musical tradition. Last Friday, marking their third week watching one and that was the night she introduced him to her favorite movie 'Funny Girl'.

He had claimed that it wasn't his favorite but something he could get used to. Rachel had smiled and clapped happily. Ever since that first discovery of their same likings, things had been easier around the house.

Rachel's phone vibrated and she read the message that stated that he would get him once he was finished with some grading after his last class. Writing back and okay, Rachel closed her phone and finished her lunch.

It wasn't much lately that she had time to do anything. With the glee club's first annual Christmas Spectacular coming up, Rachel had been spending all her extra time at the high school helping her students decorate. There was still much to do with choreography and costumes, she didn't know how they were going to be finished in time. But Rachel had high hopes and was determined for the production to go on. No dream was to big for her.

That's how Rachel found herself with her head in her hands in the high school auditorium that night. The students were standing around the stage in their half finished costumes just staring in frustration and guilt at their instruction.

"Miss. Berry" Genevieve bravely spoke up "I'm not sure what we did wrong but I'm sure we can fix it"

Rachel looked up and waved her arm and shook her head "You guy's did nothing wrong I'm just really worried about this and I'm trying to think of what I can do to fix this"

"Something just doesn't seem right and I'm not sure if it's the song or the choreography I just…" Rachel sighed resting her chin on her palm trying to envision what she had wanted earlier in the month.

"Why don't you go up there and sing it out Aunt Rachel?" Carter suggested who was sitting next to her.

"Sounds like a great idea Miss. Berry" Heather smiled hopping down from the stage with the rest of the club and sat in the seats.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Rachel said getting up from the seats and making her way to the stage. Going to the back of the curtains she motioned for the lights to go down and the music started to play. Closing her eyes she started to slowly and lightly make her way down the stage.

Finn who had just finished his papers was walking down the hallways and to the auditorium to grab Carter so that they could go to get something to eat for dinner. He hadn't ate almost all day because he left his lunch in his car and it spoiled on him, so he was hungry and just wanted to get out of the cold school. But as he reached the doors he heard music coming from inside, so quietly he opened the door and snuck in making sure he wasn't interrupting anything important. Looking up at the stage he than realized that it was Rachel who was up there. Standing in the aisle he listened as she began to sing.

_**Where are you ChristmasWhy can't I find youWhy have you gone awayWhere is the laughterYou used to bring meWhy can't I hear music playMy world is changingI'm rearrangingDoes that mean Christmas changes too**_

Finn began to walk farther down the aisle to the children, his eyes not leaving Rachel as she walked the stage taking one step at a time, gently.

_**Where are you ChristmasDo you rememberThe one you used to know**_Her voice got louder and bent her knees a little to get it out.

_**I'm not the same oneSee what the time's doneIs that why you have let me go**_

Opening her arms widely she took a deep breathe and clutched her heart closing her eyes.

_**Christmas is here everywhere, ohChristmas is here if you care, ohIf there is love in your heart and your mindYou will feel like Christmas all the time**_

Rachel reached out to the kids and smiled, closing her eyes again.

_I __**feel you ChristmasI know I've found youYou never fade awayThe joy of ChristmasStays here in silenceFills each and every heart with love**_

Rachel bundled her shoulder's up getting the not up before opening her eyes to the rest of them and sang the last bit with a tiny voice. _**Where are you ChristmasFills your heart with love. **_

Rachel smiled as her students stood up and clapped for her. Some wolf whistled but Rachel just blushed pink and giggled. As she made her way down the stairs, she couldn't help but be in good spirits. But as she got to the bottom she looked over and saw Finn staring at her with big round eyes.

"Hi" She said ringing her hands together and pointed towards the stage embarrassed "I guess you heard me sing"

"You never told me you could sing" Finn breathed out

"It's just something that I used to do as a kid and teenager" Rachel brushed it off

"Your voice is amazing" Finn said still in shock

"Well thank you" Rachel said modestly "I'm glad you enjoyed it"

Finn had always heard her hum around the house or when they would watch the musicals but never had he actually heard her sing. Which now made him regret from missing out on the true beauty that came from such a small person.

Rachel pointed to Carter who was smiling and waving at Finn had knocked him out of his thoughts and nodded. Rachel walked over to the students who were waiting for her and started discussing idea's for the production that had come to her mind.

Carter grabbed his book bag off the floor and went over to where Finn was standing still thinking about when Rachel sang.

"She's pretty amazing isn't she?"

"Huh?" Finn asked looking down at the young boy

"I said, she's amazing isn't she?"

"Really amazing" Finn nodded, Carter smiled and yelled good bye to his aunt who turned around and waved at the two as they walked down the aisle. Finn was still gapping at Rachel as he walked out and that made Rachel giggle a little, at how surprised he was about her singing abilities.

"So you and Mr. Hudson?" Keith, one of the boys from the club asked high fiving another boy, Tyler.

They were all pretty much aware of the living situation with her and their teacher because of when Carter would have to sit in with their practices.

"Shut up" Genevieve said elbowing her boyfriend Tyler and than turning to whisper to Rachel "Are you?"

Laughing Rachel shook her head and looked through her sheet music. "No I'm not and we need to get going if were going to get finished before next Friday"

The kids pilled on the stage and got into their places in the back. Taking a step back and sitting down on the chairs, she crossed her legs and let the music start.

"Please let this work" She mumbled

It was until ten that night, that she had gotten home and threw her bags onto the floor not even caring at this point. She kicked her shoes off and put her coat on the hook. Seeing a light in the kitchen she tiredly followed it and saw Finn moving around in there.

"What in the world are you doing?" She gapped at the mess he was making. There were sugar cookie mix packages opened all over the place, cracked eggs and oil spilt from the measuring cups. Placing her keys on the counter she was still quiet taking in the mess.

Finn looked up with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Carter and I had started making cookies because we were in the store getting something from the deli, but than we were really in the mood for cookies. So that's when we grabbed a couple cases of cookie packets. We started to bake them but it was getting late and Carter went to bed and I got stuck making them by myself" Finn explained and than shrugged his shoulders "Plus it's getting close to Christmas, cookies are made for Christmas"

"And tonight had to be the night you decide to bake them" Rachel sighed "Just have the mess cleaned up by the morning please"

Turning around she was making her way up to the stairs, that was until she heard a huge bang coming from the kitchen. Making her way back into the kitchen she saw Finn covered in the sugar cookie mixture, eggs and oil. Rachel covered her mouth to block the laugh coming from her.

"I was uh… mixing everything and the bowel sort of, might of slipped off the counter" Finn said dusting the flour off of him and put up his hands "I promise I'll have it cleaned up"

"You know… your supposed to use the grip bowels for these reasons" Rachel said going over and getting the broom from the closet "Why don't you go get changed so your not getting flour all over the place and I'll get this off the floor."

"Thanks" Finn said going up to his room to change

Cleaning up the floor Rachel dumped the flour into the trashcan and the rest of the eggshell's and grabbed a rag to clean off the counter. As she started to wipe down the counters Finn came into the room and put the bowel in the sink.

"I don't think I should be making anymore of these tonight"

"Well you might as well seeing as though you've got the packets already opened" Rachel said pointing to them on the counter. Finn looked and scratched back of his neck

"Yeah… I did get myself in sort of a late nighter" Finn said "Well I know your tired because of your own late nights at the high school, so don't worry about anything"

"It's alright I don't mind" Rachel said as she continued to wipe the counter off "I probably won't be able to sleep anyway"

"How's your thing going along?"

"The kids are all worn out, the costumes are close to being finished thankfully. The choreography is finally starting to look good. We need to work or few things with the set, the song list is finished and I'm just worried about the show itself and whether or not everything is going to look good together. The kids have worked so hard and I don't want anything to happen to screw that up"

"I'm sure it will turn out just fine, I wouldn't worry about whether or not something is going to go wrong."

"That's such a cliché answer" Rachel laughed "But your right, I shouldn't worry so much. I just want them to have a nice concert to put on, my old high school did things like this and it was my favorite thing. All four years I was always up on the stage with my Santa hat on" She smiled wiping some of the flour into the trashcan

"I think it's a nice thing for the kids"

"Did the high school have a glee club when you were still there?"

Finn raised an eyebrow and turned towards her "Honestly, I have no idea. I played football pretty much my entire four years I went there. I was never interested in singing or any of that stuff so I wouldn't know"

Rachel nodded went over to the sink to start washing some of the dishes that were put in there.

After a few minutes of silence and the dishes were washed, Rachel went over and sat on one of the stool's, watching as he was now mixing the bowel again. Looking up Finn pushed the finished dough a little farther on the counter.

"You're an amazing singer, I never knew you could sing so well"

"Well I should be since I've been singing for just about my whole life"

"You can defiantly tell, I got like legit goose bumps when I listened to you?""Really?" Rachel laughed

"Yeah you owned that stage"

"It might sound weird seeing as though I'm a glee club instructor but I hadn't sung like that, on stage in few years"

"No way?" Finn said surprised "Well you acted like you did it just yesterday"

"Thank you" She shrugged off the comment "Plus The Grinch is one of my favorite Christmas movies well that and just about any Christmas movie"

Finn laughed and grabbed the bowel going to make the cookies.

"I have an idea" Rachel said taking the bowel from his hands and going over to get some plastic wrap. "How about you just put some dough on a few of these sheets and put into the fridge until a couple days when we have a chance to do it together, we can roll the dough out and make shapes from them."

"That sounds like a good idea" Finn smiled at her as their eyes met. Looking away just before her heart started to beat any faster, she unwrapped some plastic wrap from the container and in no time they were finished. Rachel placed the dough in the bottom drawer and Finn started on the dishes. Rachel cleaned the rest of the counter off, placing things in the fridge and cabinets and than wiped the counters off.

Turning around Rachel saw Finn leaning against the counter with a big smile on his face.

"it's a start to Christmas"

"Yeah" Rachel sighed "We should really get some things up in here and outside"

"We'll get them up eventually, before Christmas hopefully"

"I feel bad, Quinn used to have this house decked out right after Thanksgiving."

"We're trying" Finn said pushing himself off the counter. "Now let's head to bed because I have to head into school a little earlier"

Rachel nodded and shut off the lights and headed up the stairs first with Finn behind her after checking the front lock.

"Good night" Rachel smiled at Finn before opening her door and shutting it behind her.

"Night, Rach" Finn replied softly going into his own room

**So here's a new chapter, not too busy but the next chapter will get into some new things. **

**THANK YOU so much for the feedback of the last chapter. I was so happy when I woke up and read all of the reviews, they made me smile. It's nice to hear you guy's out there. Thank you so much. **

**Please review again, they make me write so much faster (and I'm not just saying that. This chapter took me a day to write!)**

**Review, Review! Much love**

**(P.S I'm excited about the next chapter that is already written!) 5 reviews again?**


	8. Concert

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carter and the glee kids that I made up.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Finn laid in bed listening to Rachel downstairs, it was seven in the morning on a Saturday. He could hear banging around and keys clanging together until finally an open and shut of the door. Pulling the pillow over his head, Finn tried to block out the light now coming through his window. But after laying there was a few minutes he decided that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that morning. Getting up, he got into the shower, brushed his teeth and shaved. Putting on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and a jacket Finn made his way down the stairs to make himself a cup of coffee.

Going over to the coffee maker he had saw that Rachel had already started the it. There was a note next to it

_I figured I probably would have woken you up with all my noise that I was making, which I apologize for, but anyway here's my make up for it. Looking forward to seeing you and Carter at the concert tonight, thanks again for agreeing to go. Your ticket's are in your jacket. -Rachel_

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, footsteps were coming down the steps and in came Carter.

"What are you doing awake so early?"

"I heard Aunt Rachel leaving"

"Me too" Finn nodded sitting down on the stool with his cup of coffee. "Hey I have an idea, how about we go to the tree farm and get a tree and decorate the house while Rachel's gone and when she comes home tonight I'll be a nice surprise. "

"Let's get going than" Carter said running down the stairs into the basement. Opening the door Carter turned on the lights and waited for Finn to come behind him. Grabbing some boxes and taking them out of the basement and into the family room. Box after box they brought up, Finn with the heavier ones and Carter with the more light ones. When all the boxes were brought up and Finn was pushing the last huge box up the stairs. Pushing the box all the way into the box covered family room, Carter closed the basement door and followed behind.

"It's almost nine, so let's get this stuff unloaded and put out and than we'll get ready to go to the thing for Rachel"

Carter nodded and helped Finn get the artificial tree from out of the box.

About halfway through the process Finn had given up and was sitting on the couch looking at it.

"What the hell piece of crap is that?" Finn asked looking at Carter who just shrugged his shoulders

"Dad always let mom put it up"

"No shit" Finn mumbled and than stood up "Come on, where going to finish it. I'm smarter than your dad"

Carter stood up and they started back on the tree as Finn started to talk "When your dad was twelve we had gone to the haunted house and we had gone through a couple of turns and of course your dad was saying how he doesn't get scared. Well we turned a corner and he was on the floor scared sh… to death and the funniest part was that he peed his pants"

"He peed his pants?" Carter laughed out

"Yeah he had to use my sweatshirt to cover his pants" Finn laughed "Than there was this one time at his birthday party, he was turning ten and Quinn, your mom had come. At that time, she had a little crush on me and dad got angry and pushed me in his pool. Your mom got angry at him for pushing me in the pool and threw his cake and Puck in the pool next to me"

Carter was laughing so hard his face was turning red. Finn too laughed at the memory and looked at the tree to realize that they had finally put it together.

"Look at that kiddo we did it" Finn said giving Carter a high five and going over to the boxes "Let's get some lights on this thing"

Going through the boxes Finn pulled out all the lights and threw out the one's that didn't work. Hanging the working lights on the tree he soon found out that doing this alone wasn't that hard, or well working with a five year old also.

"Do you want to put the ornaments on the tree while I set out some of the other things?" Finn asked as Carter's eyes lit up and nodded. "Cool now just be careful and the real tall one's that you can't reach I'll do for you"

"Okay" Carter said grabbing some of the ornaments from the boxes and started to unwrap them. Going over, Finn grabbed the garland and some of the hooks from the box and hung them overtop of the doorframe going into the kitchen. Standing back he realized that the garland was crooked and fixed it. But every time, it looked crooked and gave up leaving it like it was.

Taking out some of the little houses, he started to place them on coffee tables and the little window between the family room and the kitchen. He grabbed some candles that were wrapped up and put some in the kitchen on the counters and going up the stairs.

He was actually pretty amazed at himself for how the house was turning out. He grabbed the wreath and placed it on the hook and wedged it between the top of the door and the door knob. Fluffing it, Finn was actually amazed at his skills. Even since he moved from his mom's house he hadn't done much decorating, just a little tree in his old apartment. He loved Christmas but somehow it just wasn't as fun decorating when it was just him. So with Carter being with him this year he wanted to make it special for him. He'd been through a lot this year and Christmas needed to be the same.

So turning around Finn laughed when he saw that Carter had all the ornaments basically in one spot.

"Need some help?" Finn asked as Carter looked up smiled and shook his head "Nope I've got it"

"How about I put some up top" Carter nodded and Finn helped him, sneaking a few at the bottom when the kid wasn't looking.

"Can we leave the star to Aunt Rachel?" Carter looked up at Finn for an answer. Resting a hand on his head Finn smiled and nodded

"We sure can"

"Stars are kind of her thing and I know she'll love it"

"Well we'll defiantly have to leave it to her than won't we" Finn looked around the room and clapped his hands. "Alright let's get these empty boxes out of here and clean up to get ready for tonight. I'm going to put these two nutcrackers out and you can start taking these downstairs"

Within a few hours Carter was dressed in a nice red polo and khakis with black dress shoes to match. His dirty blonde hair had gel run through it courtesy of one Finn Hudson. Finn had on a blue and green stripped down shirt tucked into his jeans with a pair of brown dress shoes on. Grabbing his jacket they made their way down the road.

"Where are we going?" Carter asked as they reached the store

"I want to stop in here for a minute, come on"

Going through the store Finn stopped at the flower shop. "Pick out something you want to give Rachel"

"Aren't you?" Carter asked

"Yeah, we both are" Finn said looking at the millions of flowers, well at least couple hundred staring at him. Finn was never a flower kind of man, except on rare occasions when he gave them to his mom but Kurt had always picked them out.. So picking up the red roses Finn watched as Carter picked up the lily's and they were on their way. Making their way to the car they headed to the high school.

"Ten minutes to show time" Rachel said knocking on the boys dressing room as well as the girls. Making her way down the hallway she entered the backstage. Backstage members were rushing around trying to get things in check. Rachel hurried around to make sure every little detail was figured out or finished. She had taken her heals off hours ago and her little feet were sore from running around the past month and a half. And her dress was a little tight which made the running a little difficult. But somehow she managed to survive the day without tripping, falling or having a minor heart or panic attack.

The girls were the first one's to come back stage. Each girl turning in their simple yet beautiful knee length red silk dresses. Each girl had black tights and dark green ballet flats on. The boys wolf whistled as they came in single filed all in their red button down shirts, black slacks and shoes.

"Looking hot" Tyler said smirking at Genevieve who just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and grabbed a hold of Tyler's and Heather's hand and all doing the same.

"You guys are going to do amazing out there, your going to rock this school and show them what you've been practicing for. Your going to do amazing I know it"

"Let's do this!" Jared yelled as they all put a foot in and shook it

"Break a leg" The yelled and broke apart. Scrambling to their places behind the curtain, Rachel made out her way to her shoes slipping them on and than to her podium.

Looking into the crowd she saw the huge turnout that they had this year, just about all the seats were filled. The whispers and talking stopped when the spotlight hit Rachel.

"Thank you for coming out on this cold winter night. My kids have spent so much time on this production and it means the world to them and to me for coming out and sharing the Christmas spirit. I've been working with these kids for two years now and this year only seemed more stressful, trying to make this one even more magical. So with that said, thank you again and we hope that you enjoy our work." Rachel smiled and leaned the clap as she went to sit down in one of the front row seats, reserved for her.

The curtain opened and revealed a tiny town that wasn't lit up yet. The sound of drums were heard as well as the piano as Heather and Keith's arms were looped through each other, both holding a microphone and singing with a single spotlight on the both of them. Making their way down the stage singing their first part.

_Come they told me_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_A new born King to see,_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_To lay before the King_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_So to honor Him_

_Pa rum pum pum pum,_

_When we come._

Than out came Jared and Kelly arm and arm

_Little Baby_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I am a poor boy too,_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_That's fit to give our King_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Shall I play for you!_

_Pa rum pum pum_

_On my drum._

Joshua and Whitney were out next arm and arm also making their way to the front stage singing out to the audience.

_Mary nodded_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_The ox and lamb kept time_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my drum for Him_

_Pa rum pum pum_

_I played my best for Him_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Then He smiled at me_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Me and my drum. _

With their ends nodded down the audience clapped and the six member walked off the stage and on came the Christmas lights of the houses in the set village. Genevieve smiled as the band started to play her music. Looking up, the snow began to fall from the ceiling and she raised the microphone to her mouth.

_Last night I took a walk in the holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

With a little skip in step Genevieve began to wonder around the stage.

_Santa can you hear me_

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it offIt just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this can you hear me_

_.I want my baby (baby, yeah)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold (maybe, maybe maybe.) _

_he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Tyler, Destini, Jessica and Caroline were all standing by the houses hanging candy canes on them. Genevieve went up to them singing to him but he couldn't see her.

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting that's my only wish this ohh yeah_

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_Cause I heard that your coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)_

_Really hope that your on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Ohh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear meI want my baby (baby)_

_I want someone to love me someone to hold me_

_Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear meI have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Bring me love can call all mine(yeah yeah) _

_cause I have been so good this year._

Twirling underneath the snow Genevieve smiled as she brought her microphone to her mouth and began to sing the rest of the song.

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_He's all want and a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me (hear me?_

_)I have been so good this yea__r_

_And all i want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want. just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) _

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh Santa can u hear me?__oh Santa_

_Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_Oh I'll be waiting here_

_Santa thats my only wish this year._

Holding out those last's notes, Genevieve bowed and made her way off the stage as the boys came out and sat on the benches throughout the village. Keith started strumming his guitar as Tyler started the song out.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Jared stood up from the bench and walked the now white covered stage kicking a little of it as he sang.

_Gone away is the bluebird_

_Here to stay is a new bird _

_He sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Each boy stood up from the bench, all except for Keith who continued to play guitar and finished singing the song until the boys were all lined up with one arm out to the audience holding out the last note. All bowing they made their way to the right side of the stage as the ladies entered from the left.

**(Girls, **_Boys)_

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

**Just like the ones I used to know**

_But the fire is so delightful,_

**Where the treetops glistenAnd children listen**

_And since we've no place to go,Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

**To hear sleigh bells in the snow.**

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I brought some corn for popping;_

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

**With every Christmas card I write**

_The lights are turned way down low_

**May your days be merry and bright**

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

**And may all your Christmases be white.**

_When we finally say good night_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm;_

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing_

_But as long as you love me so._

**With every Christmas card I write**

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. _

**May your days be merry and bright**

**And may all your Christmases be white. **

The curtain closed and soon opened to find the big Christmas tree in the middle of the stage lit up as the village was too. Snow was falling again and the club had Santa hats on and were scattered around the stage.

The band began to play as Genevieve started to walk next to Tyler resting a hand on his shoulder.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you._

Tyler smiled circling Genevieve as she snapped her fingers and moved her body to the music.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas dayI just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

Jared started to throw the presents at the ladies as Keith and Heather started the next verse. Laughing a little at Caroline as she was hit in the face with one. But Keith and Heather grabbed hands and sang together.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Snow was being kicked around and Geniveve pointed to Rachel sitting in the audience and motioned her to come up with them. Laughing Rachel shook her head and motioned her hands in an 'x'. But Tyler and Jared wouldn't have any of that. So as Destini and Jessica took the next verse the two boys ran down opposite steps and met halfway to get Rachel up on the stage.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Jared gave Rachel his microphone and winked at her before joining his members and wrapping his arm around Kelly pulling her close as they all sat on the edge of the stage with their feet dangling. Rachel laughed and continued on with the song.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You_

The students held up their microphones and mimicked some words before Rachel took a deep breathe and finished the song off with the last few lines.

_All I want for Christmas is you babyAll I want for Christmas is you baby. _

The glee rushed off the edge and slammed Rachel into a group hug. They were full of smiles as Tyler lifted Rachel off her feet into a hug. Rachel laughed as the curtain closed and the group was left with the sounds of the audience going crazy and the tears of the group.

"That was so amazing" Rachel cried proud of her students "You owned that stage and you gave it your all"

"It's all because of you Miss. Berry" Kelly said hugging Rachel's side and resting her head on her shoulder

"Get in your positions for the bows" Rachel sniffled and cleaned her face of tears. Grabbing an extra microphone she gave Jared back his and made her way with her kids, holding Geniveve and Tyler's hands. The curtain rose and the audience stood up and clapped. Rachel and the kids bowed before Rachel backed up for the students and the same was did for her.

"Thank you so much for coming out, we hoped you enjoyed the show. Have a safe trip out and Happy Holidays everyone" Rachel smiled waving at the audience.

"Happy Holidays" The club yelled and continued to dance as the music still played. The curtain closed again and Rachel threw off her shoes and did a little victory dance. She was in such a great mood, over the moon that her production was other hit.

The principal approached her and gave her a firm handshake "Very nice job Miss Berry I'm very impressed with another amazing year"

"Thank you Mr. Figgins it means a lot to me and my students" Rachel smiled brightly and looked over his shoulder and saw Finn and Carter standing there "Thank you again sir"

With that Rachel ran towards Finn throwing her arms around him. With the wind knocked out of him, Finn was slow to return the hug but Carter nudged him and Finn slipped an arm around her. Rachel leaned back, the smile not leaving her face.

"Oh my god" Rachel breathed out fanning herself "That was amazing"

"It was" Finn smiled, I mean how could he not hers was just so contagious "I loved it"

Rachel squealed and hugged him again. Carter laughed and Rachel let go picking Carter up bouncing up and down with him.

"I'm just so happy" She said as Carter gave Rachel her flowers. Her eyes went wider and her eyes, if possible, turned shinier. "Wow thank you, these are so beautiful"

"Here these are for you to" Finn said handing her, her roses.

Rachel's mouth dropped at the dozen of red roses and smiled at him "Thank you"

She smelt them and sighed "They smell and look beautiful"

"No problem" Finn smiled his eyes meeting hers, Rachel smiled hugged him again

"Thanks for coming and thanks for the flowers"

"Miss. Berry" Jared called waving her over, Rachel looked from Jared and than to Finn

"Go ahead, we'll wait for you here" Finn smiled waving her off to be with her students. Rachel nodded and ran over to them. All of them were hugging and talking to their parents.

Carter had been getting bored so Finn told Rachel that she would meet her at home. Though she looked disappointed, Rachel agreed and the two left.

Finn took off her clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and a regular t-shirt to wear. Carter was laying on Finn's bed flipping through the channels while Finn brushed his teeth. Carter had already been finished it all and just chilling.

"Aunt Rachel looked pretty tonight" Carter smiled trying to get the TV to work but he couldn't really figure it out so he threw it on the bed. Finn looked up from spitting some water out of his mouth and wiping it clean.

Turning off the light he climbed in bed next to the boy.

"Yeah she looked really beautiful"

"I think you should go out with her" Carter looked up smiling

"What!" Finn screeched 'What do you know about going out?"

"I'm five, not stupid"

Changing the subject Finn turned on a Christmas movie that was on and turned off the light.

"Are you sleeping in here or your own bed?" Finn asked getting comfortable.

"Here" Carter said getting under the blankets and settling down. Finn waited until Carter went to sleep before turning on the news. It was more of a background noise as Finn laid awake on the bed. It wasn't for another hour that he heard the door shut and saw the lights in the hallway. Hearing some stumbling around he went into the hallway and peeked down to see Rachel trying to take off her coat and finally throwing it on the ground in defeat. Making his way down the stairs, Rachel went into the kitchen and made herself a glass of wine and brought the bottle in with her. Jumping, spilling some of the wine on the floor Rachel started laughing and collapsed into the single chair in the corner of the room.

"You scared the shit out of me" Rachel laughed taking another sip from her glass and set the bottle on the table next to her.

"So I take it you had a little party afterwards" Finn smiled motioning towards the tipsy women

"You know to celebrate the amazing job my kids did today" Rachel smiled downing the rest and pouring more out and holding out the bottle to Finn "Want some?"

"No thanks" He said sitting down on the couch, neither of them saying anything. "Did you drive home?"

"No Kathie, one of my friends from the elementary school" Rachel said hiccupping and than laughing "She's a teacher of course, but she brought me home from the bar"

"Bar?" Finn asked confused "I left you like an hour and a half ago"

"I'm a light drinker" Rachel sang out swinging her feet back and forth on the chair she was sitting on

"I can tell" He was clearly amused by the whole situation

"You know" Rachel giggled looking at the bottle that was now half empty and slamming it onto the table "I work my ass off to get to where I am now and I'm not even on stage every night"

Finn raised his eyebrows and waited until she responded.

"I gave my whole life to performing. I lived in New York for crying out loud. I was supposed to be the one up on stage every night with everyone's eyes on me. Crying because _I_ hit the note or with my amazing actress abilities, not that bitch. No I refuse to admit she's my replacement"

"Who?" Finn dared to ask

Rachel's eyes glared up from the floor and started at Finn. "Maria, she wanted everything I had from the beginning. My boyfriend, my voice, my grades, my hair, my car, my house, she wanted to be just like me and I'm not even being conceited. Maria wanted to be me and would stop at nothing. In the end she won, she had gotten everything that I worked my hardest to achieve"

Finn sat back taking in the new information about Rachel and her past.

"I gave my all to be someone. I worked out everyday, I trained everyday, I gave up on having friends to be who I am, who I was."

"What happened?"

"I lived in New York my entire life I had everything under control, my future all set until my fathers decided to lay the whole 'college experience' on me. Lovely isn't it, to have your parents black mail you into going to a different state where you don't even know anyone? They forced me to go to Ohio State threatened that if I didn't, they wouldn't pay for anything. Me being the broke seventeen year old had no choice in the matter and had to pack my stuff and move to Ohio" Rachel rolled her eyes forgetting about her glass and drinking straight from the bottle "I was forced into a four year lock, the best four years of my life. I managed to meet new people, Quinn became my best friend, I had a life and managed to keep my boyfriend through those four years. Leaving Ohio in the end was the worst day of my life. I had never cried so much in my life, even when I left New York. You would have thought that had been my sign"

Rachel paused to take another swing "But I came home in the end to be with my boyfriend, to make my Broadway dreams come true"

She chuckled and played with the rim of the bottle "The asshole was cheating on me the entire time what that slut. The entire seven years of our relationship was a freaking lie. He made me look the worlds stupidest person, he scarred me. Here I thought I was finally winning at something, like I was worth something to someone. But all those sacrifices weren't noticed. Nope instead they were used to their advantage. He's disgusting, I didn't catch them until after a month I was home. Everything was going fine, I had been going on auditions and had gotten called back. I went home, to our apartment that I was renting with my own money, and I went to look for him to tell him the news and they were in our bed having sex"

"What did you do?" Finn asked his eyes never once leaving her as she told the story

Rachel scoffed and shook her head "I left him. I went and stayed at a hotel that night and when he went for an acting class the next day, I grabbed all my stuff packed it in a moving van and went back to my real home. You see my dad's had moved to Ohio while I was in college so I went and lived with them. Jesse, my boyfriend, didn't even care enough to come find me. Instead he left me a message on face book saying he was sorry that I found out the way I did and since I took my things, he took it as a break up"

"What a dick" Finn cursed

"Yep" Rachel said emptying the last of the bottle "But what else is new, I haven't heard from him anymore after that. I just see him on the cover of the magazines"

"The one that you bought the other day, was that one of them?"

"Yeah, they're engaged" Rachel rolled her eyes "How special right? I mean why the hell not be engaged?"

She leaned forward and started straight at Finn "She used to complain about my life, she wanted to be me but right now I want to be her. I want to be on Broadway, I worked my whole life to be on that stage, not to be someone who works for others to be on there"

"You love those kids"

"I may love them, but I'm not happy"

"Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices to be where you want to be or where your supposed to be"

"Oh yeah" Rachel said titling her head "Well the journey sucks. I can't move on Finn, I'm stuck in all these freaking memories and I can't get there. I can't get to this "happy" place"

Finn raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue

"Never mind, I'm going to bed" Rachel said getting off the chair and stumbling back a little

"No" Finn said standing up "What are you talking about"

"I'm a freak Finn" Rachel raised her voice "I spend my Sunday's locked in my room, crying and staring at pictures all day."

"What do you mean, is that what you do?"

"I'm a dweller Finn, I can't let go of anything. I try and I try but I can't. I have boxes and boxes of pictures that I just go through and I can't let it go. I sit there and think about how things could have been different if one thing didn't happen or what if there was something I could have done"

"Rachel…" Finn said walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Is this about Quinn"

"No" Rachel chocked back shaking her head

"There was nothing you could have done" Finn said looking her straight in the eyes "You weren't even there"

"How the hell do you know there wasn't anything I could have done, you weren't there" The fury in her eyes showed as she shoved Finn away. But Finn turned around and grabbed Rachel's wrist and her now red eyes were facing him

"You weren't there either, there was nothing you could have done"

"She was pregnant Finn" Rachel cried "She was pregnant and she was going to tell Noah that night. They were going to be so happy, happier than they were before. It was ruined, everything that they worked for was ruined"

"It wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's it was an accident" Finn reassured her "Why would you beat yourself up over something that wasn't in your control?"

"Every Sunday" Rachel cried "I lock myself in my room, I can't help it "

"You can't keep doing this to yourself" Finn shook his head "I'm going to help you"

Rachel nodded and sniffed "I would like that, I can't handle it anymore. I just want to get everything cleared. I'm done with thinking about him, I'm done with the stupid asshole, I'm done with it all"

"That's a start" Finn smiled punching her a little on the arm "Now come on we have a long day tomorrow"

"What do we have to do?" Rachel asked looking at him with her brown eyes

"It's Sunday, were going out" Finn claimed

"I don't know…" Rachel spaced out "I just don't know if I'm ready for that. I need baby steps

"Remember fresh starts, slowly if we have to but your not staying in your room all day I refuse"

"You know your not so bad to live with" Rachel said nudging Finn

"Oh yeah?" He smiled

"Nope, you're a nice guy Finn"

"I try"

"Now come on, we've got a fresh day we have to wake up to tomorrow" Rachel smiled pulling on his hand, walking up the stairs she stumbled a little and giggled it off. Turning around before going into her room she stepped forward and threw an arm around Finn. Leaning back she smiled "Thanks for coming tonight, it meant a lot. And I'm sorry for blurting out everything like that, usually I'm not like that at all"

"I know" Finn nodded "But I liked talking, it's nice to know that your not perfect"

Rachel smiled and nodded "Well good night"

"Night" Finn said turning around

"Hey Finn" Rachel said as he looked back at her "You did a real nice job with the Christmas tree and lights."

"Thanks" He smiled and continued his way back to the room

Rachel changed into pajama's swearing she'd take a shower in the morning. Climbing into bed she kissed the picture frame and faced the opposite way. For the first night in forever it seemed, she went to bed feeling as though the world was lifted off her shoulders.

***Hides* Oh boy, I'm not sure this is how I wanted the end to turn out or the whole chapter. I wrote and rewrote this over and over again and this is what I came up with. I hope that you guy's like it. **

**I'm usually not a fan of writing lyrics out, but I needed to do it. So, sorry about that. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks for such a positive response on the last chapter, I mean it you guys are my inspiration. I love hearing what you all have to say and it get's me writing faster. **

**So 5 more reviews please and everyone get's some Chrstimas cookies! YUMMY! **

**Much Love…review! Review!**


	9. Sunday Outings

**I own nothing. Well except for Carter, that's a start right?**

Rachel sat in her room trying to think of exactly what went down the night before. She knew about the concert and than the bar, she also remembered coming home with one of her friends Kathy from the school. She also remembered talking, her talking a lot. But her brain couldn't remember just what she was talking about.

She was still in bed, her blankets filled around her, snuggled in tight. Looking over at the alarm clock she saw that it was almost eleven and groaned. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she had slept in this late. Rolling over, she soon remembered it was Sunday and that's when it clicked.

Quickly rising up from the bed she started to panic. "He knows, he knows about everything"

Smacking herself with her hands, she couldn't believe her stupid big mouth. Her own dumb mouth had caused everything that she had been holding in out, and because of a damn glass or bottle of wine.

Hearing a knock on the door Rachel flew back in bed throwing the covers over her head closing her eyes tightly. The door creaked and Rachel flinched when the covers came off of her. Opening her eyes she glared and sat up grabbing the blankets.

"I could have been _naked" _Rachel hissed at Finn pulling the blankets over her

"Good thing you weren't than right?" Finn smirked taking the blankets and throwing them across the room. "Now come on get up, the three of us are going out"

Rachel turned around and grabbed her pillow shoving her face into it.

"Come on, you said so yourself that you were going to wake up with a fresh start" Finn mocked her before rolling Rachel over "Now get your ass up, Carter wants to get going"

"Good than go, I'll stay here" Rachel smiling and walking over to get her comforter. Finn raised his eyebrows and grabbed her from behind and throwing her over his shoulder. Rachel squealed and started laughing before pounding on his back "Put me down on this floor this instance"

"Sure" Finn said going doing the stairs, Carter who was putting on his shoes started giggling when he saw Rachel being lifted by Finn. He dumped her on the couch and pointed to the folded clothes in the basket on the floor "Pick something out from there and wear that, were going out. You have no choice"

"May I at least take a shower"

Finn looked at Carter who nodded and said "A quick one"

"Gee, thanks" She rolled her eyes, collected her clothes and went up to her room

"Ten minutes" Finn called up, Rachel slammed the door not saying anything else. Finn looked at Carter with a smirk on his face "She's going to be fun today"

Twenty minutes later, Rachel stomped down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans, a black sweater and black matching boots. Crossing her arms she huffed as Finn looked up from the TV.

"You ready?"

"Yeah" Rachel mumbled grabbing her coat and slammed the front door after her.

Carter and Finn laughed as they grabbed their belongings and out the door they went. Rachel was standing out in the cold, her coat bundled around her, her body shivering. Finn unlocked the car and she opened the door quickly getting in. Starting the car Finn backed it out of the driveway and onto the road. Leaning her head against the window Rachel was waiting for the heat to kick in, her hair still wet from the shower was making herself a thousand times colder.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked turning the heat up, putting her hands out to get them warmer

"That, is a surprise that Carter doesn't even know"

"Nope" Carter said shaking his head from the back of the car "I woke up and Uncle Finn told me that we were going somewhere fun to get ready while he woke you up"

"Lovely wake up call by the way" Rachel said looking at Finn

"You were awake, starting your own boring day"

"Look I barely remember what I told you last night…" Rachel started but Finn interrupted her

"Don't give me that, you remember what you told me perfectly. You just regret telling me because I'm stopping that little tradition, today"

Glaring at him, Rachel leaned back into her seat "We'll see if this is fun"

"You'll love it"

"I better" Rachel smiled a little

The rest of the ride wasn't too long as Finn pulled into a parking lot about ten minutes later. Rachel looked around curiously, trying to figure out where they were exactly. But finding no hints, she took her seat belt and followed Finn through the parking lot with Carter. Holding the door open for her and Carter they walked in and the first thing she saw was a huge fireplace in the middle of the place and a sudden chill. Walking farther into the place, it was than she realized that they were at the local skating rink.

"I'm not too good on my feet like that Finn" Rachel claimed watching as people were falling down

"I'm six feet Rachel" Finn laughed "Neither am I"

Rachel continued to watch in horror as person after person continued to fall.

"What shoe size are you?' Finn asked nudging her Rachel who than looked at the employee

"I'm a seven" She claimed and walked over to the ice and suddenly Rachel had gotten very nervous.

"Here you go" Finn said handing her, her pair and sat down next to Carter to put on his own pair. Rachel took off her boots and placed each skate and lacing them slowly. It wasn't until Finn and Carter were waiting for her that she gulped down her dear and stood up.

"Let's go!" Carter said going over to the little entrance

Finn followed behind him with no problem but Rachel wobbled and gripped the sides just to get to the ice. Finn made sure Carter was stable on the ice before turning to see if Rachel was managing but when he did, he saw that she hadn't' made it on the ice.

"What's wrong?" He asked skating to the entrance "I thought since you lived in New York practically your whole life, you'd know how to ice skate"

"No one would ever take me" Rachel breathed out closing her eyes "I don't know if I can do it, I've never been in my life"

"It's not that hard, I've been a couple of times and it's not as hard as it looks"

"Yeah, well those falls look pretty hard" Rachel said pointing to the women who just fell and was rubbing her butt. Finn smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand

"There, now you won't fall on anyone but me" He winked before pulling her "Now come on"

"I'm afraid" She admitted

"Look, you've got me and I swear I won't let you fall. Just come out and put one foot on there, it's slippery but once you get the hang of it, it'll be awesome"

Rachel let out a shaky breathe and put one foot on the ice and than stepped the other one on there. But as she was trying to gain her balance she slid and grabbed at Finn's shoulders but as promised he kept her up on her feet.

"Thank you" Rachel whispered noticing that there noses were almost practically touching

"Told you" He teased her as she let go "Alright now try to glide"

"Glide?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded and took his own advice leaving their arms straight. She held on tight to his hand as she tried to do the same thing. With her legs wobbling a little, she managed to make the one feet and clapped her hands together but soon realized that was a mistake and grabbed Finn's hand again for support.

Carter had made his one lap around the building and made his way to Finn and Rachel. Laughing as Rachel held Finn's hand and his arm as they slowly made their way on the ice slowly.

"How did you get so good, your only five" Rachel asked

Carter shrugged and pointed to Finn

"My daddy and Uncle Finn used to take me all the time for a few years"

"Puck would tell me that Carter would be either playing hockey or football when he got older, so ever since Carter could walk we've been bringing him here"

Rachel raised her eyebrows "Explains why he looks like a freaking pro out there"

Carter started to skate off again and left the two there.

"So are we ready to move a little?"

"I think so" Rachel nodded as she moved her foot

"No don't try to walk, glide" Finn laughed as Rachel had to think about what her foot was going to do

"Stop laughing at me" She whined smacking his chest and bend her knee and finally glided, smirking up at him she used her other knee and did that same

"Wasn't so hard was it?" Finn smiled

Rachel tried again and Finn went with her. With a couple more skates Rachel started to get the hang of it. They started to go a little faster until they went around the rink once.

"Can I try on my own?"' Rachel asked

Finn nodded and let go of her hand. With one foot in front of the other Rachel started to go faster and faster. Finn stood still and watched her, turning around Rachel gave a thumbs up. Finn laughed and as she turned around, she noticed how close to the wall she was.

"Oh crap" She yelled holding out her hands as she braced for the fall. Bouncing off the wall with her hands Rachel fell right on her butt and onto the ice. People had come up to her trying to help her up but Rachel told them she was fine. Finn came skating up behind her, watching as her shoulders shook. Thinking she was hurt he sat down on the ice next to her, grabbing her shoulders to look at him. But as he did, her face was cherry red and she had tears coming from her eyes from laughing.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked

Rachel nodded and busted out into laughter again. Carter skated up to them and looked at Finn with confused face.

"That was a nasty fall Aunt Rachel" Carter told her which made her laugh harder

"It hurts" She laughed putting her face into her knees

"Do you want to try and get up?" Finn asked, Rachel shook her head looking up

"No, that was so embarrassing"

Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her up

"Your okay though right?" Finn asked as Rachel took a hold of the wall

"Butt's sore but other than that, yeah I'm fine" She nodded and continued off where was "I was doing fine until that wall came from no where"

Finn smiled as Rachel let go of the wall and continued skating with Carter who waited up for her. He could hear Rachel laugh as she almost fell again and Carter tried to stable her onto her feet again. The two of them held hands, Finn gave himself a pat on the back for making the happiness happen.

It wasn't for another hour until Carter and Rachel agreed that they were finished. So walking into the lobby Rachel took of her skates, letting her feet get warm. Sitting next to the fire she let her toes get warm again. Carter was sitting next to her also taking off his skates. Finn who had taken back his came back with three hot chocolates and gave one to each of them.

"Thanks" Carter said taking his

"Thank you" Rachel smiled

"I made sure they put that milk that you put in yours, because you're a veggie"

Rachel laughed not even bothering on fixing what he said. Taking a sip of her drink she curled up in the chair, her whole body seemed to be warmed almost immediately.

"Can I go play some of the games over there?"

"Yeah go ahead" Finn said taking a sip from his hot chocolate. Carter got up but didn't go anywhere just staring at him. "What?"

"Money, they cost money"

"Oh" Finn realized going into his wallet and pulling out a ten. "Go nuts"

Carters eyes went wide and ran to the coin machine putting the ten dollars in. Finn and Rachel laughed and Finn smiled looking at Rachel who was sipping her drink.

"So did you end up having a good time?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to go ice skating but I've never had anyone to go with. So I had an amazing first time, ice skating'

"I'm glad, and I still can't believe that you never went. You'd think that since you lived by Central Park, don't they always have a skating rink during Christmas time"

"My dad's were always working and my friends were always staying after school for theater or stuff like that, they didn't have time to go ice skating. Which makes me wonder why I was ever like that" Rachel said pointing to the ice rink "Because for twenty-five years, I've missed out on a lot of thing it seems"

"Ice skating is just the beginning"

"Oh yeah, is this going to be a Sunday ritual"

"Better than yours"

"True" Rachel nodded

"I'm still impressed how easy it was to get you out of the house this morning, I thought for sure after you went upstairs to go take a shower, you'd lock yourself in there"

Rachel shrugged smiling a little

"You wanted to go" Finn realized but Rachel didn't say anything just shrugging and taking a sip from her drink "You may not be saying anything but your looks are enough"

Rachel shrugged again and placed her empty cup in the trash can.

"You will never know will you?" She smirked placing on her boots. "Any other plans for the day?"

"Nope, I'm fresh out of ideas"

"You only had one idea" Rachel laughed

"Maybe we can take Carter around to go shopping, seeing as though we only have the presents we bought on Black Friday" Rachel's eyes went wide in realization

"Good idea" She nodded

"I have a couple from time to time"

"Knew there was a reason we kept you around" Rachel winked

It was a few minutes that Carter came over complaining that he didn't have any more money.

"We have something better than that" Finn said leading them out to the car. Buckling up Rachel turned around and smiled

"What's your favorite toy story?"

"Toys R Us"

"That's where were going than" Finn said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Why are we going there?"

"Because we need to know what you want for Christmas"

"I get to pick my presents out?" Carter asked in amazement

"Yeah this years going to be a little different, we didn't have much time this year so we decided to let you pick your own things out and have Santa bring a few things. Does that work for you?" Finn asked

"Sounds awesome!" Carter yelled excited

"Awesome" Rachel laughed mocking his words in the same enthusiastic tone. Carter raced out of the car right after Finn had put the car in park. Rachel quickly unbuckled her seat belt but when she got out, Carter had already made it into the toy store.

"He's a quick one" Finn laughed locking the door as the two walked into the store.

"He's even got a cart" Rachel laughed as they found him by the video game department "Who boy, is there already things in there?"

"Looks like it" Finn laughed going over to him "You find some good things already?"

Carter looked up with bright eyes "Yes! I'm so excited"

Rachel laughed pulling on Finn's arm and moving him away to look at the games in the cases. Getting the guy to open it the two of them picked out a few for Carter who had come back with the cart.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff" Finn laughed

"Oh… do you want me to put some back"

Rachel shook her head and smiled "No way hun, you can get all of them"

Finn nodded along with her and Carter jumped in excitement. In the next hour and a half, with Carter's approval of all he had in the cart they made their way out of the store with five large bags they placed them in the trunk. There were things that filled about two bags that Carter didn't see them sneak in. The whole ride home Carter was excited his new presents that he would be getting on Christmas. But while Rachel and Finn were laughing about something, they both heard Carter sigh in the back of the car.

Turning around, Rachel still had a smile on her face and asked "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering something" He sighed again

"What's up?" Finn asked looking through the rear view mirror

"Can we do something before we go back to the house?"

"Yeah sure, what do you want to do?"

"Go to the graveyard?" It came off more as a question than a statement but either way, Rachel and Finn still heard it.

Clearing his throat Finn looked at Finn who was now staring straight at the road.

"Um…" Finn said trying to find his voice

Rachel looked over and nodded a little at him

"Yeah we can do that for you"

Making all the right turns, the rest of the car ride was quiet. Finn pulled into the cemetery, looking at Rachel for direction on where Quinn and Puck had been laid out. Pointing her hand, Rachel showed him where to go. Parking when Rachel pointed to the headstones next to the road, Finn shut the car off.

The three got out of the car at the same time and Carter started to walk where Rachel had pointed earlier. He stopped and looked back at Rachel to make sure he was in the right place and she nodded. Carter looked back and bent his head down to just stare at the grave.

"Hi mommy" Carter whispered "Hi daddy"

Rachel felt Finn stand next to her and could hear Carter talking to his parents.

"I miss you, I wish you were here. I love Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel but I miss you, I want you. They got me cool toys for Christmas and Santa will be here in a few days. I didn't get to see Santa at the mall, that sucked"

Rachel laughed a little through the tears that were coming out of her eyes and Finn grabbed her hand.

"I wish you were here with me. I got to go see Aunt Rachel's singing stuff at school and that's fun and Uncle Finn takes me to cool places too. We went to the ice rink today daddy, I didn't fall once but Aunt Rachel did. I wouldn't tell her this but it was kind of funny"

Rachel leaned in on Finn as she was crying. Finn looked down and frowned a little while rubbing her back. Feeling her shoulders starting to shake Finn placed a hand on her waist and she rolled her head on his chest to cry.

"…I hope that you have a good Christmas. They took me shopping and let me pick my own things out! You guy's never let me do that, I'm getting to be a big boy I guess. I think that I want to bring flowers up here soon because that would make this rock look pretty." Carter said looking around at the other graves around to see flowers "I really miss you mommy and daddy. But Uncle Finn told me that your in a better place and don't have to worry about where you are. So I don't want you to worry about me, I am fine. I am being a good boy."

Looking back at Rachel who was crying onto Finn's chest, Carter smiled just a little smile and turned around.

"I hate it when Aunt Rachel is sad, but she is getting happier. I love you mommy and daddy I will come here again. Sorry I didn't come sooner, I was scared." Carter kneeled on the cold solid ground, kissed the stone and gave it a hug.

Finn who was watching chocked back a sob watching the moment. Carter stood up and walked back to the two. Finn threw and arm around the now crying boy's shoulder and picked him up. Rachel picked her head up and saw Carter crying onto Finn's shoulder.

"I want my mommy and daddy" The boy cried

Rachel leaned her head back on Finn's shoulder and grabbed one of Carter's hands. Finn couldn't help but let a few tears shed as he held the two close, wondering how things ended up the way they did.

It was midnight when Rachel was carrying wrapping paper from the basement as tape was spread all over the family room floor along with a couple pairs of scissors and the presents they bought.

Things weren't awkward but they also didn't talk much the rest of the day. Rachel's feet were the only sound as she made her way into the family room and sat next to Finn on the floor. His legs were spread out as he was switching through the channels in a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. Rachel scooted back against the couch and threw the wrapping paper in front of them. Taking a few toys out of the bags, Rachel started to measure the boxes and wrap them. Finn put on some random movie and placed the remote on the couch. Also grabbing a few things out of the bag he placed them next to him.

The two didn't say much just the background noise of the TV and the wrestling of the paper. Rachel was halfway through her paper when she heard a huff and Finn getting up from the floor. Rachel watched him go into the kitchen and leaned forward to see where he was going. But she lost him and than heard the sound of the cabinet's open and shutting. She continued to wrap the presents until Finn came back in the room with a case of beer and some cookies. Sitting on the floor he offered her one, but Rachel shook her head and grabbed the next gift to be wrapped. Popping off the top Finn took a drink and got back to his own.

After a few more gifts Rachel leaned over Finn and grabbed a beer. Raising his eyebrows as she opened the top off of hers and raised the bottle to him. Taking a long sip, Finn watched in amusement.

"Hey, hey not too much, we don't want a repeat of last night" Finn laughed as Rachel but the bottle down and nudged Finn

"Shut up" She laughed putting the bottle next to her. "Like I said, I normally don't do that"

"What? Get drunk once in a while like a normal person?"

"Yes, that" Rachel nodded placing the half wrapped present down on the floor and turned towards Finn "Do you think that it was a mistake?"

"What was a mistake?" Finn asked focusing on the paper he was trying to get around the gift.

"Running away from my problems?"

"You mean like in New York?" Finn asked flipping the box around to get a better look at it to try and figure it out

"Exactly" Rachel nodded "Does it make me a horrible person to have just up and left my dreams because of one thing such as a boy?"

"No" Finn flat out said "He hurt you and did you wrong. You had every reason to leave his ass there. Maybe it was a sign"

"A sign?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Finn finally taped the last piece on and grabbed his beer, leaning his back on the couch. "That maybe what your dream looked like in your head wasn't supposed to happen"

Rachel sat there and thought about what he was trying to say. "I worked my butt of to get me to where I was when I got to New York"

"You mean the work you did here? Rach, admit it you forced yourself to go back to New York. If you really wanted to be living your dreams you wouldn't be able to stand to be away from New York, that boy or your 'dream', you would have left Ohio after the first semester. You may have thought you needed to be in New York on Broadway or whatever you wanted to do but face it, you wanted to leave that place. You wanted to somewhere you didn't know, around people you didn't know. You wanted to be you, finally"

Rachel stared at him in awe, somehow all her thoughts, all her hidden thoughts, things that she couldn't admit to herself let alone out in the open were being spoken by Finn, someone she had just met only a month and a half ago.

"You should give yourself more credit" Finn said "You still have your whole life ahead, you teach a glee club, your giving those kids a chance that they didn't have before."

"I just wanted to know if I made a mistake" Rachel whispered laughing off the whole conversation looking down at the floor

"Seriously Rachel" Finn said as Rachel continued to stare at the floor "You're a totally awesome singer and your sharing it with people, it might not be your "dream" but it's pretty damn close. You weren't there in the audience, people were practically drooling when you sang the other day"

"I do have a tendency to do that to people sometimes" Rachel admitted lifting her head "Your right, I have blessed these people's lives with my voice"

Finn laughed and took a drink "Damn right you have"

"Thank you" Rachel looked straight in his eyes to let him know that she was truly grateful for his kind words. Finn took hold of her stare and smiled

"Anytime"

There was something about her eyes that looked different, they looked almost brighter. He couldn't help be proud that he made that happen, and the fact they he could say all that without messing it up somehow. He had never been too good with words, so the fact that he said something he meant and didn't screw it up was an accomplishment in itself.

It wasn't until she broke the stare with her cheeks all red that he realized he had been leaning in. Putting his back against the couch again, Finn took in the rest of his beer.

"_What the hell what that?"_

Looking over at Rachel who had continued wrapping the gifts he shook all thoughts from his mind and grabbed the next box.

**Well this took forever for me to write. I like this one a little bit better than the last one. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out by Friday but I have promises because it's Christmas coming up and I still have to help out around the house. But I will try. **

**The next chapter will also be Christmas day. So we'll see what happens there ;p.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so sweet and are very appreciated. I love reading every single one that I get because it means a lot that ya'll take the time to read and review! **

**So if I don't the next chapter out, have a very Happy Holiday, Merry Christmas. Much love, Courtney**


	10. Merry Christmas

Rachel had woken up the minute the clock next to her stroke eight. She wasn't too tired seeing as though Carter had made them all go to bed at nine the night before, because 'Santa would be watching to make sure they were asleep' as he put it. So quietly Rachel made her way into the bathroom, having taken a shower the night before she just washed her face and kept her pajama's on. Brushing her long brown hair she decided to just keep it down and leave it the way it was. It was Christmas, wasn't it supposed to a relaxing day?

So brushing her teeth and grabbing her slippers Rachel made her way down the stairs. Going into the kitchen she placed a pot of coffee on and got out a jug of orange juice to start her day off. Placing her half drunken cup on the counter she heard footsteps coming down and Finn coming into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas" Finn smiled going over and grabbing a mug from the cabinet

"Merry Christmas" Rachel responded hopping on the counter to drink her orange juice before she started on breakfast

"Carter has a good thing going, I've never felt so refreshed before"

Rachel laughed and nodded "Me either, I feel like I slept for days"

Finn too hopped up on the counter and waited until the coffee was finished brewing before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Taking a long sip Finn smiled at Rachel.

"Now I'm really going to be awake" The both laughed Rachel hopped off the counter going into the fridge

"Anything specific that you would like for breakfast?" Rachel asked crouching down to see what they had in the fridge, to eat. "How about some fruit and I'll fix you two some eggs?"

"Sounds good to me" Finn nodded

Taking out a pan Rachel set the butter on to melt and poured herself another glass of orange juice. While in the middle of her mixing the eggs, she heard a pounce on the second floor and jumped a little. Turning around to ask Finn what that was but he was gone. So dropping the spatula she went to go see what was going on but was stopped by two screaming words.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The five year old ran out of his room and down the stairs. Rachel had continued to keep working on breakfast as she heard him running down the stairs.

Carter's socks slid on the kitchen tile stopping, taking a breathe and jumped up and down. Rachel laughed wide eyed at the boy's eagerness

"SANTA CAME!"

"Oh boy" Rachel laughed "Well let's wait for Finn to come back from wherever he went and than we can go in"

Carter nodded and ran into the next room. Rachel heard the back door open and shut and saw Finn coming in, shivering from the cold.

"I went to turn the lights off, that Carter insisted on leaving on all night because Santa wouldn't come if we didn't" Finn mocked lightly and laughed

"He's awake and he's hyper. He's defiantly ready to open gifts" Rachel said wide eyed pointing to the next room. "I think I can hear his heart racing from all the excitement"

"I don't think we'll be eating any time soon" Finn was disappointed because it smelt so good but Rachel smiled and grabbed a plate

"Here take it in with you and eat while were in there"

"Awesome" Finn said taking the plate full of eggs from Rachel and smiled at her "Thank you"

Looking up from the stove after she turned it up, she patted his chest and she too smiled back at him "Your welcome"

Going into the next room, Finn followed behind her eating his eggs and sitting next to her on the couch. Carter looked at the two in suspense, Rachel motioned with her hands.

"Get unwrapping little boy" She said laughing when Carter dove into the first present ripping the paper off of it without even really trying. Throwing it over his shoulder Carter looked at Rachel and Finn smiling like he'd won the lottery.

"Santa must of knew I wanted this so bad!"

"Must of" Finn said with a mouth full of eggs

Rachel couldn't be any happier watching Carter's face as he opened his gifts. She thought for sure with little stuff she or Finn knew about having a kid around for Christmas morning, they seemed to have done a good job. She laughed when she saw Carter's expression for his new little video game thing, Rachel wasn't sure of the for it but Finn and her had gone half and half on it just the day before. It was actually Finn's idea to get it for him, and Rachel was glad she took his word because seeing Carter jump around the family room with the electronic glued to his chest was worth it.

Rachel covered her mouth with her hands laughing at Carter.

"I take it you like what Santa brought?" Finn laughed

Carter nodded with his eyes real big

"This is totally awesome!"

"Fantastic" Rachel looked at Finn and they gave each other a little high five. Leaning back on the couch her shoulder bumped into something.

"Sorry" Finn apologized for having his arm up on the couch but before he could move it, Rachel made herself comfy and continued to watch Carter open presents.

Looking at his arm and her shoulder that she had made herself comfy on, Finn smiled and placed his wrist on her shoulder. Crossing her legs Rachel slouched down on the couch a little and nonchalantly scooted a little closer to Finn as she did all that. He didn't take notice as Carter yelled out in excitement over his next gift.

"WOAH!" Carter yelled holding up presents but than looked at the two in confusion "What is it?"

Finn laughed as Rachel smiled "It's a book light, so if your ever in the car or something and you want to read and it's dark you have the perfect thing to light your space."

"I can't read that good"

"You can draw with it" Finn suggested

"Awesome" Carter said throwing it in the pile with the rest of his things. It wasn't until every single present was finally opened that Rachel realized the mess he had made in the family room. Wrapping paper was thrown all over the place that you couldn't even see the floor at all. Crunching was the only sound you could hear when Carter walked, but oddly Rachel wasn't so worried about it.

Looking up from his toys that he was getting out of the boxes, Carter saw Finn's arm around Rachel as they were laughing about something they were talking about. Giggling Carter jumped on the couch and climbed on Finn's lap bouncing up and down a little bit.

Finn and Rachel stopped their conversation and looked the boy on his lap.

"Yeah?" Finn laughed at the hyper boy

"I love Christmas" Carter smiled

"We kind of figured" Rachel smiled tickling Carter's stomach a little which made him jump off Finn's lap.

"Are we going to grandmom's house?" Carter asked picking through his toys again

"Oh" Rachel realized that she hadn't even thought about that, looking at Finn who had the same look on his face she asked "Are you going to your parents for Christmas"

"Yeah, I should probably go visit them for a while"

"Well than I'll take Carter to go visit my aunt and uncle and our cousins and people"

Finn nodded "Well I guess I'll be leaving here soon"

"Yeah me too" Rachel smiled at him, but before their eye contact continued for any longer Rachel sat up from the couch and grabbed a trash bag from the pantry. Shoving the paper in there, Finn stood up and placed his dish in the sink before going into the family room. Collecting some of the paper, Rachel watched him as he placed it in the fireplace.

"Good idea" Rachel said placing the trash bag next to the fireplace "We'll have tons of paper to burn for the next couple of days"

"Sure will" Finn agreed and continued to shove paper into trash bags and the fire place. Rachel helped Carter organize his toys but Carter had gotten bored and started to play with some of them. Finn had gone upstairs to get dressed and ready to go to his mom's house. Coming down the stairs he had on a grey sweater with a pair of dark jeans and tennis shoes.

"I think I'm going to head out of here" Finn said grabbing his coat and keys

"Alright well we will be getting out of here soon"

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, so if I don't see you or if your asleep when I get home, Merry Christmas" Finn smiled

"Thanks you too Finn" Rachel too smiled at him as she got off the floor going over to Finn and giving him a hug "I think we made a good Christmas for him"

"Yeah we did" Finn smiled as she pulled away. Looking at Carter who was smiling at them from the floor, he waved and opened his arms. Carter smiled and hugged Finn "I'll see you later bud, have fun at your grandmom's house"

"Why can't you go with us?"

"Finn's got his own family" Rachel explained to the boy "I'm sure he'd be bored if he went with us"

"Hey" Finn interrupted "Your aunt loves me"

"I'm not saying that she doesn't" Rachel said "I'm just saying that you have your own family that you would want to spend your Christmas with"

"Oh" Finn said "Well yeah, but still your family doesn't bore me"

"That's not what I meant" Rachel shook her head

Finn nodded and swung his keys around "So I'll see you guy's later, be careful you don't know how many drunks are going to be out tonight"

"You do the same" Rachel said opening the door for him, the bitterness of the wind and cold temperatures made her leg's go into goose bumps and her hair whip around.

Finn waved as he ran to his car and started it up. Rachel and Carter waved from the door and slammed it shut.

"Have I mentioned that I hate the cold?"

"Yes" Carter looked up at Rachel and nodded. She ruffled her hair and pointed towards the stairs. "The sooner we get dressed and out of here, the sooner you can come back and play with your toys"

Carter giggled in happiness and ran up the stairs into his bedroom, throwing on a sweater and pants. Rachel climbed the stairs, going into her bathroom to heat the curlers. Going into the bedroom Rachel grabbed the dress and placed it on the bed while she took off her pajama's. Placing on a black strapless bra Rachel than her knee length, black dress that had a red silk bow around the waist. Walking out of the room, she decided to check on Carter while things were heating.

"I'm only going to be a couple more minutes" Rachel said entering his room and saw Carter grabbing his shoes "You can meet me downstairs if you want to"

"You look really pretty Aunt Rachel"

"Thank you hun, you look handsome yourself" Rachel smiled kissing the top of his and going to her own room. Putting a few curlers in her hair she than walked into her bedroom put on her black tights and making her bed as her hair set. She had heard Carter go downstairs so put on her shoes so they could leave when her hair was finished.

Rachel was excited about seeing her family again. Even though she lived just a few minutes down the road from them, she didn't have much time to see them. And since Quinn died, she felt terrible for keeping Carter from them. Quinn had always took him to see them.

Just a simple pair of heels were watch Rachel picked out for her dress, it was only for going to a house so she felt as though she didn't need the real big heels, just something simple.

Taking the curlers out of her hair, she threw her curlers in the sink and sprayed her hair well enough so the curls wouldn't fall out. Turning off everything she made her way down the stairs.

"Let's go" Carter rushed

"I'm so full" Burt leaned back in his chair holding his stomach "Your mother can make a damn good meal"

"Dad language" Kurt hushed the older man as he held his daughter's ear's closed

Finn rolled his eyes dropping to the couch with three beers in his hand. Handing one to each, except for Kurt who didn't drink anything that Finn could pronounce.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that Kurt" Finn said opening the top "Knowing Burt she'll have those words down packed"

"No she won't" Kurt argued "Delaney will grow up to be a nice young lady, not those trashy women that are parading our Earth like they've lost their minds"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and took a drink from the bottle.

"Carol, honey do you need any help cleaning up dinner?"

"That would be very nice" She yelled from the kitchen

Burt nudged Finn and pointed to the other room. "Go help your mother"

Finn looked at him dumb founded "Are you kidding me?"

Burt laughed and shook his head taking the beer from his step son's hands "Now go, she misses having you here. Go spend some time with her"

"Fine" Finn groaned standing up but took his beer as he went into the kitchen. "Hey mom"

"Burt made you come in?" Carol asked clearing things off the counter

"Yeah, but that's alright I kind of wanted to" Finn said helping her clear the counters off and placing some of the things into the dishwasher

"Look at you, my man" Carol smiled, admiring her sons cleaning abilities. Finn turned a shade of red and scratched the back of his neck

"I do some cleaning at the house"

"I'm proud of you, doing all this for that boy" Carol said sitting down at the table and pointed to a seat for him to join her. "So how are things going, did Carter have a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah Rachel and I went shopping for him last minute, actually" Finn laughed "We kind of forgot about the presents part"

"That's alright, it's all new to you two"

"Yeah that's what we said" Finn nodded

"Well how about you and Rachel, are you two getting along?"

"Yeah totally, she's pretty cool. Me and Carter went to her concert thing at the high school, she's a glee teacher. Pretty damn good singer too, Kurt would shit himself if he heard her sing. She lived in New York, so it's pretty much given how talented she would be. Rachel's pretty fun to be around too."

"Good" Carol smiled touching her son's hand "I'm glad, I was really worried when I heard that you two didn't talk to much. But I'm happy to hear how good things are going"

"I'll have to have her come around one day to meet you guys"

Carol smiled raising her eyebrows

"Y-you know because she's living me and all. Plus I think you two would get along" Finn stumbled trying to explain his reason

"Rachel sounds like a wonderful women and that you two are getting along well. You will defiantly have to bring her around soon" Carol nodded "How about you two come here for the New Years"

"I'll ask her" Finn smiled

"Now go ahead in there, I can get the rest. You've done enough" Carol said standing up

Finn looked at the pile of dishes in the sink that wouldn't fit into the dishwasher "Are sure, that's a lot of stuff"

"Positive, you helped me all that stuff" Carol showed her hand around the kitchen and waved him off "Go enjoy time with your brother and Blaine"

"Yeah" Finn chuckled "I'm afraid to talk"

"Tell me about it" Carol smiled and went back to work

Going into the room, Finn swiped Delaney from the floor and he heard a gasp from his brother as he sat her on his lap as he went to the couch and sat.

"Finn!" Kurt yelled "You can't do that"

"What, pick up my niece?" Finn questioned making a funny face at the baby "Your daddy needs to calm the crap down."

"Finn" Kurt whined

"Shut up, crap isn't a bad word" Finn said laying the baby on his legs and started to tickle her "You are just too cute"

Delaney's laugh could be heard throughout the entire room, making the atmosphere a much calmer and nicer one. Blaine got up from the floor he was sitting on and went to sit next to Kurt who was not sitting next to Finn. The baby's blue eyes were shining as she kept laughing while Finn found all her ticklish spots.

"Try right…here" Blaine said reaching over and tickling right below her knee and Delaney's leg's starting kicking everywhere and giggling "Don't ask how we figured that one out"

Finn laughed at how the little girl was rolling. Picking her up and standing her up on her feet on his knees she smiled at him and went to pull at his hair. Finn shook his head and sat her flat on her butt.

"She has such pretty features"

"Delaney is gorgeous" Carol gushed over her grandchild and kissed her head making her way to sit down on Burt's lap who smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Finn had truly missed this time with his family but there was a feeling that was confusing the hell out him. Missing time with Rachel and Carter, he couldn't get them out of his mind.

"It's snowing!" Carter yelled from the window, jumping up and down in excitement. Rachel laughed along with the rest of her family who were all scattered around the family room enjoying the time they were having together.

"YES!" Julie, one of Tara's kids screamed. Rachel cringed at the sound of the screech and laughed as Tara's other kids ran over to the window with Carter. There wasn't many times in a year that she able to see them and every time Rachel saw them, she swore that they looked different each time. But each were gorgeous like Tara and her husband being just as gorgeous with his blue eyes and sand blonde hair that his children inherited. Needless to say, they were a catch.

"We'll have to go out in it tomorrow" Rachel promised Carter who turned around and smiled

"Awesome" He mumbled and started back out the window in amazement.

"How long are you two going to be in town?" Rachel asked turning to her cousin

"We were planning on staying for a couple days, two at the max. It's such a hike from Tennessee"

"I bet" Rachel nodded "It was nice to see you guys again especially under these circumstances"

"It was unfortunate to see you at the funeral and not fun time like these" Tara agreed "How is Carter dealing with that anyway?"

"We visited the graveyard the other day, Finn and I had take him to the skating rink and than the toys store and on the way home Carter wanted to go there. So we took him, he sat there for a little bit and talked to them."

"That's so sweet" Catherine commented "Did he do well leaving though?"

"He cried a little, I did too, but he did well" She nodded "We were very proud of him"

"We'll have to go down and put some flowers on the graves. I went a week or two ago and the one's we had put on there were getting a little rough looking" Catherine mentioned to her husband

"There wasn't any flowers there when we went, they must have taken them off"

"Well it's defiantly settled than, that's what were going to have to one day next week"

"Sounds like a plan" Frank made note and changed the channel to the classic 'Christmas Story' and relaxed farther in his recliner.

"It's weird not having them bickering about whether or not Carter was having too many cookies" Tara laughed

"Or how Puck wasn't showing his manners" Catherine smiled at her niece's strong opinion on how her husband acted "I sure do miss their arguing"

"I miss everything about them" Rachel mumbled fumbling with the sofa avoiding all eye contact

Catherine smiled and ran a hand through Rachel's hair before looking at the rest of her family. "But their in a better place and will continue to be in a better place, and later on we will join them. But until than we should continue to remember the good times"

Rachel smiled at her aunt squeezing her hand.

"We're here" Harry sang coming through the door waving

"Hey daddy" Rachel smiled getting up to meet them at the door. Taking their shoes off at the door, leaving the snow to melt at the place mat.

"Hi sweetie, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" She hugged them each individually before grabbing their hands and leading them to the living room.

"Hey guys" The room commented at just about the same time

Harry and David waved, going over and sitting on the couch. Rachel sat on her dads, David's lap leaning against the sofa and resting her head on his chest. Suddenly feeling as though she was a little girl again, as she looked around the room and saw everyone she loved there, well just about everyone.

Quinn and Puck were there in memory and she knew that they were watching over herself, their son and Finn…but Finn she couldn't help to think what he was doing.

Finn had dragged himself from his mom's house around eleven that night and found that Rachel and Carter still hadn't gotten home yet. Plugging in the Christmas tree and placing the plate his mom had made to bring back, into the fridge. Going into the family room he began to clean up the mess, folding some of the clothes that Carter had gotten and stacking the toys nicely so they could walk through the room. Going into the kitchen he opened the cabinets and grabbed a trash bag. Opening as he walked back into the family room he jumped a little when the door opened.

"Hey" Rachel smiled catching Finn in the middle of opening the trash bag, starring straight at her with wide eyes "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little" Finn laughed

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked "Carter fell asleep on the car ride back here and he's too heavy for me to carry him in, can you go get him for me?"

"Yeah sure" Finn said putting the trash bag on the sofa and walking out the door to the car.

Rachel had grabbed the bag and started to crumble the wrapping paper in there as Finn came in and took Carter up to his room. Coming down the stairs Finn slipped his shoes off and went to talk the bag from Rachel's hands.

"Here let me do that for you" He said

"It's alright, I'm perfectly capable of doing this own my own" She smiled picking up some more from the floor.

"So did you have a good time with your family?" Finn asked folding the boxes up

"I had a wonderful time, I saw my cousin who I haven't seen since the funeral. Her kids are kind of bad but makes up with their cuteness. Carter had a good time playing with them. He got a few more toys but they're in the car, we'll get them out tomorrow. We had dinner but my aunt hardly had anything vegan but she had one or two of my favorites. Sometimes, she forgets which is normal. It's snowing which made Carter so excited" Rachel smiled looking up to Finn "You should have heard him, he wants us to go out with him and play in it. As soon as he got in the car he was talking about our plans in the snow, apparently your in charge of the snowman and I get to make the snow angels, I don't know he was sort of drifting in and out of sleep until he clonked out in the back seat."

"I can't tell you how long it's been since I've made a snowman"

"Probably as long as I've done a snow angel" She laughed tying up the bag "But what about you, how was your day with your family?"

"Good, my brother was there still. I think he's gotten accustomed to living with my mom and step dad again like back in high school. He's been there for like a month. I wouldn't be surprised if they moved back to Ohio, now that he's got a kid. Him and Blaine talked about it once but anyway, I played with their kid. She, Delaney, is really cute. Oh and my mom invited you and Carter to her house for New Years, something about how she thought you sounded like a wonderful women" Finn blushed after thinking about how he sounded like he talked about her the entire night "She asked about how things were going with the whole living situation, so I told her a little about you"

"My aunt asked about you as well" Rachel smiled giving Finn a reason for his smile to match hers

"Well she invited you and Carter to the house. My mom's met Carter I just don't think she's met you. If you think it's going to be to weird, than you don't have to go. She just said something so I'm saying something to you…" Finn rambled

"Sounds good to me, my family didn't mention having any party or anything. I haven't been invited to anything so it sounds like a plan" Rachel smiled meeting Finn's eyes as he smiled along with her

"That's awesome, so I'll tell my mom we'll be there"

"Absolutely" Rachel nodded

"Awesome" Finn nodded "Well I guess we should get to bed seeing as though Carter's going to flip when he see's all the snow in the morning" Finn said turning off all the lights

The two start to climb the stairs together side by side. Rachel looked over at him "They said that it's supposed to snow from tonight to Tuesday"

"Damn, two days of snow coming down"

"That's a lot of snow"

"Snow's awesome though"

"Not much of a fan" Rachel laughed shaking her head as Finn gaped at her

"You can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack" Rachel swore

"Well we'll have to help with that tomorrow" Finn smirked

"I'm sure it's going to be a lovely time"

"You bet"

"Well I must prepare for our adventures in the snow tomorrow." Rachel leaned against her bedroom door and grabbed the handle from behind her back

"You better because from what I've heard, Carter's been training since he was two" Finn winked

"Noah did have a good arm and Quinn sure could do a number on me some days when it would snow. You should have seen the bruise she gave me, horrible. That's another reason why I hate the snow"

"You'll change your mind, we'll make sure of it"

"Uh huh" Rachel laughed opening the door "So I guess I'll see you in the morning"

Finn nodded "I'll have Carter let you sleep in so you can rest for the beating tomorrow"

"How nice of you" Sarcasm rolling from her tongue.

"Good night" Finn started to walk away down the hallway

"Night" Rachel said opening her door and began to walk into the bedroom

"I like your dress by the way" Rachel heard him say as he walked straight ahead to his own room

Titling her head down against the door frame to hide her red tinted cheeks, she smiled. Looking up once more she saw Finn turn around at his door before winking and closing it. Rachel giggled closing her own door than jumping stomach first on her bed.

Laughing into her pillow she felt like she was in high school again, giggling when someone told her that they liked her outfits. Which wasn't many times, so when Finn told her that her dress was pretty, yeah she was allowed to act like this.

"Thank you, Express sale" Rachel bit her lip kicking her feet back and forth.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I had my laptop taken away from me so I wasn't able to write anything. When I got it back tonight I really wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. **

**I hope that you guys like this. Not much finchel but next chapter should be =D Yeah I'm planning on having some finchel in that one! So if you want to read it and you want me to write faster your going to have to review…**

**Lol, I'm going to end up writing it anyways. But please review that would mean a lot to me. **

**5 reviews until next chapter please. **

Ps I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and Happy New Year 3


	11. Snow Snow Snow

Rachel's teeth were chattering as she stood on the front porch watching Finn and Carter play in the snow. Pulling her hat on tighter, Rachel was frozen solid. She couldn't stop shivering, the snow was still coming down and the winds were horrible. Rachel didn't understand why they had to come out when it was still like this. But looking around she could see other kids in the streets with their sleighs and their parents dragging them behind.

"_Just because their suffering doesn't mean I have to" _Rachel grumbled to herself fixing her gloves to make sure that the ends of her shirts were tucked in and that her jacket sleeve was overtop. Hearing laughter Rachel looked up and saw Finn laughing at Carter who was trying to run in the already deep snow. His little legs failing him as he tried and tried to run away from Finn.

Carter's hat was falling on from his head and his cheeks were red already from being outside for just a few minutes. Rachel used her foot and started to kick some snow off the front porch onto the ground that was just about almost even with the porch. Stepping off the porch she went and grabbed the shovel that Finn had went out and got earlier that morning. Going over to the sidewalk she began what he had started earlier. Shoveling some snow off the sidewalk, her nose felt like it was going to fall off from the combination of coldness and the wind.

"Rach, your only going to have to shovel it all over again just leave it" Finn called from the middle of the yard

Setting the shovel against the house, Rachel decided that he was right. It was only a waste of her time.

"I'm going in then, I'm freezing. You two should to, this is now weather to be out in" She warned them going back up to the porch. Shivering as she pulled her hat down again and watched the two continue to play. "Fine I'm going in all by myself. I'll make chili or some soup for you two crazies as your catching a cold. Have your fun, just don't come crying to me when your complaining how sick you are"

Turning around Rachel kicked some more off the porch and went to go into the house. As she opened the door she felt a huge cold, wet ball of ice hit the back of her neck.

Gasping, she slowly turned still feeling that back of her neck where the snowball hit her. Seeing Carter laughing and Finn standing there with another snowball in his hand, Rachel saw him smirk at her bouncing the snow in his hand.

"What was that for?" Rachel screeched waving her hands around

Finn smirked nudging Carter

"Come play" Carter said waving Rachel down

"No" She said forcefully "I'm going in and making soup. No way I'm risking my health for this"

"Come on, just a few minutes more won't hurt you"

"Say's who?" Rachel said turning back around to go into the house "Be in, in a half hour when the chili is…"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt the snowball hit her back this time. Turning around yet again, Finn was standing there smirking this time his hands were empty.

"It slipped" Finn shrugged acting like it was no big deal

"I'm sure" Rachel glared jumping down from the porch and grabbing a handful of snow throwing it at him

Finn laughed pointing at the snow "You do know that your supposed to roll it into a small ball before you throw it at someone"

Smirking, Rachel reached down to the ground gathered a bunch of snow and rolled it into a ball. Standing up straight she raised her eyebrows looking at Finn as she pulled her arm back. Throwing it at Finn it landed on his shoulder but didn't even crumble.

"Ow?" Finn questioned more than stated

"I'm on Uncle Finn's team" Carter pointed to Finn who was now gathering a snowball from the ground

"There will be no teams" Rachel said looking directly at Finn "Because I am finished with these games, I told you last night that I do not particularly like the snow."

"Please Aunt Rachel, just one quick fight"

"No" She stood her ground, shivering from the wind and snow hitting her

"One quick game, first one to fall to the ground wins" Finn reasoned

"Fine, you get Carter. His leg's are short"

"Hey!" Carter yelled looking up at Finn

"Sorry little man" Finn ruffled his hat

"That's alright, I've got little legs too. He's just being mean. Come on we'll make him fall to the ground" Rachel smirked looking Finn straight in the eyes "Hard"

Finn smirked and nodded walking backwards pointing to the two "It's on….hard"

Rachel laughed grabbing a hold of Carter "Let's go"

"You've got two minutes to get your ball together" Finn called from the other side of the arm. Scrambling, the two had gotten everything together, placing their ball in a hold Carter dug with his hands and placed them in there for easy access. Standing up, Carter gave Rachel a high five as Finn raised his hand with three fingers raised, than two than one. Rachel grabbed down and got a couple snowballs in her hands. Finn smirked and titled his head to the side raising an eyebrow. But his stare was interrupted when the snow hit his cheek. Looking over he saw Carter standing with a couple of snowballs in his hand and a smile on his face.

Rachel took that time to start throwing snowballs at him. Laughing when she saw his shocked expression, Rachel ran over to get more snowballs from their holes. Feeling snowballs hit her back making her jolt forward a little.

"Smart ass" Rachel mumbled feeling some hit her butt. Turning around she threw one but as the snow from the wind fell in her place the snowball was thrown way behind him

"Amazing throw Rach, couldn't of done it better myself" Finn laughed as another snowball was thrown at her.

"Shut up" Rachel said while Carter ran over to her to get some more snowballs

Grabbing some more Carter went over to his spot and continued to throw snowballs at him. Finn ducked laughing at how much effort carter puts into his throws and how much he really is trying. Looking back to Rachel he didn't see her. His eyes wondering around to look for her. From his left to his right he didn't see her but as he slowly turned around both Rachel and Carter were standing there.

But before Finn could even blink there were snowballs coming out at him, two sometime three at a time. Crouching over Finn couldn't help but laugh but there was no way he was going to lay down. Carter was all out of snowballs so instead he ran towards Finn knocking him to the ground.

"Cheater" Finn grumbled out.

"Your just upset we won" Rachel smirked walking up to them holding her hand out for Carter to take to help him up.

But Finn held him against him and pulled Rachel down on the ground and her sinking into the snow quickly.

"I'm so cold" Rachel shivered

"That's what you guys get for cheating"

"It was Carter's genius idea"

"Yeah, genius" Finn laughed as Carter climbed away from his grasp and started running through the snow again. Rachel sighed laying back into the snow and Finn laying on his back also.

"Catching snow is just about the only thing that I love about the snow"

"Catching the snow?"

"Yeah!" Rachel looked at him smiling "You know catching snow on my tongue, that's my favorite part of the snow. That and giving me a reason to stay inside all day and do absolutely nothing"

"Yeah well we got you out here" Finn laughed "And you can kick ass in a snowball fight"

"I'm pretty good aren't I?" Rachel laughed

"You put up a good fight, though I think I would've won if it wasn't for Carter knocking me down"

"We can rematch tomorrow, I'm sure the snow will be here for awhile"

"That's a deal" Rachel nodded holding out her hand to shake on it

Finn shook her hand and went to stand up bringing her with him.

"You've got tons of snow all over your hair" Finn took his free hand to knock some of the snow clumps from her hair.

"Yeah well your cheeks are as red as a crayon?"

"A crayon?" Finn laughed

"Whatever" She shrugged "Only thing I could think of right now"

"It's a good comparison" Finn smiled leaning his head down a little so they could talk over the whistling wind "Because your cheeks are as 'red as a crayon'"

Rachel smiled meeting his eyes. For the first time, realizing how close they were and how good he really smelt.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You smell really good" She blurted out and immediately wanted to smack herself in the mouth for that

"Thanks, I actually use this new stuff I found at Macy's the other day" Finn sniffed himself "I love it"

"Me too" She mumbled smiling at him again, something she found herself doing a lot lately. Rachel could feel his hot breathe on her cold face as he leaned closer. Rachel moved her other hand his arm leaning up closer to him also. Starting to close her eyes they were so close until…

"I'm hungry!" Carter whined from the front porch

Blinking quickly, Finn and Rachel jumped apart looking at each other. Breaking the glance Rachel made a run up to the porch placing a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"How about that chili now?"

"Yum" Carter licked his lips and ran into the house.

Taking another look back Rachel half smiled and followed Carter in.

"Damn" Finn breathed out taking his hat off

Rachel ran upstairs to grab some towels and a laundry basket for the soaked clothes that were wetting the floor near the door. Going back down stairs she placed the clothes in the basket and the towels on the floor to soak the water up. Carter ran past her and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going up to watch my favorite show. Uncle Finn said that he's watching something so I'm coming up here" Carter said in one breath "I got to go"

"Go than" Rachel laughed at the excitement in his voice.

Wiping the rest of the water off the floor she stood up with the basket of wet things in her hand. But as she turned, Rachel ran right into Finn's chest.

"Sorry" She blushed looking down, suddenly having a major interest in the clothes.

"I just came over to see if you needed any help with those" He explained

"Oh, well I've got it under control" Avoiding his face as she stepped to the side, Rachel started to walk from the main entrance.

"Well I can take it down for you if you'd like" He offered

"No that's okay" Rachel said going into the laundry room, hearing footsteps behind her she didn't pay any attention to them as she threw the dry clean clothes into the washer into another basket.

"Do you want me to fold them?"

"Nope I can do that later when I have nothing else to do" Rachel placed the wet clothes to the drier and than started the washing machine back on. Finn didn't say anything as she put the detergent into the machine. Stepping to her side she looked at him "Are you bored or something"

Finn shook his head

"Well than what's the matter?"

He shrugged

"Do you need something?"

He nodded

"What do you need?"

Stepping forward Finn grabbed her hand tugging her closer.

"What are you…" Rachel began but didn't finish because her breath was taken away when Finn closed the distance.

Shocked couldn't begin to explain what Rachel was feeling as Finn kissed her. Closing her eyes was just about the only thing she think about.

"I'm sorry" He apologized stepping back against the drier

Opening her eyes Rachel stood there stumped for words. Finn chuckled, his cheeks red as he scratched his head, pointing to the door. Turning around he began to walk out of the room but Rachel called his name. Finn turned around playing with his hands. She didn't know why she called his name but she had.

"_And now he's standing in front of me again waiting for me to say something"_

Not saying anything she stepped forward this time. Finn looked confused as well but Rachel smiled grabbing the back of his neck. With one last look between the two Rachel pulled him closer to her.

Resting a hand on her waist her back he pushed her up towards him. Feeling his breath on her lips she leaned in meeting his lips. The slight pressure of their lips only made Rachel come to her senses, wanting more. Bouncing off her heels, she rolled onto the balls of her toes making herself taller.

Breaking away from, Rachel fell flat on her heels not taking her eyes away from his. Both were confused but yet felt different.

Rachel looked down and saw his hands resting on her waist and her arms still around his neck. Slowly letting her arms slide down, she licked her lips stepping back a little.

"Sorry about that" Finn softly apologized, finally looking away focusing his eyes on something other than the one thing he couldn't take his attention away from. "I don't know what I was thinking"

"The same thing I was" Rachel whispered just as softly not meeting his gaze either

"Really?" Finally looking up, Rachel met his gaze again and could have sworn she saw a little glimmer in the brown of them. Slowly nodding she bite her lip refraining from saying anything else, but that usually didn't work anyways.

"Really" Rachel blinked

Smiling Finn wrapped his arm around his waist bringing her to the same height as him, holding herself up with her arms around his neck she kissed back. Parting her lips she leaned herself farther into his chest as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Oh my god!"

Breaking apart Finn looked back and saw Carter standing there with a big smile on his face and his eyes bugged out.

"This is awesome" Carter jumped and ran into the family room yelling as the sound of his feet went up the stairs again.

Looking back at Rachel who was still holding onto him, Finn laughed.

"That's so not funny, that's embarrassing" Rachel groaned slamming her head into his chest and sighed "Oh my god…."

"It's not as bad as him walking in on me as I'm getting out of the shower" Finn laughed which made Rachel snort out a laugh and mumble into his shirt

"Yeah this isn't as bad as that"

Realizing that her head was on his chest and they were standing so close, she lifted her head and stepped back a little.

Finn ran a hand through his hair and pointed to the laundry basket "Are you sure you don't need help with that?"

"Nope" Rachel declined "I've got it"

"Well than I'm going to go… do something" He said stepping backwards and turning around to walk out the door

"_You are so stupid"_

He thought as he ran his hand over his face in frustration over his own actions just a few minutes ago

"Hey Finn"

Turning around just before he was out of her sight he raised his eyebrows, questioning her.

"I just wanted to say…. What I'm trying to say is…..just don't regret it" She said leaning against the washer "Anything that happened in here, because I didn't"

And with that, Rachel went back to loading the wet clothes into the washer. Watching her for a few seconds Finn repeated what she had said in his head

"Awesome" Finn whispered to himself smiling the entire way into the living room.

**Filler? Yes but the New Years Eve chapter is next. I have a few things up my sleeve for that chapter, so hopefully I will have that up soon. I leave for Florida for an internship at Disney on January 21st**** so I am hoping that I will have the story finished by than. From the looks of it, I'm not even sure. But you can count on me on finishing it. **

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THE LAST CHAPTER! I was so excited when I got the feedback you have no idea how much that meant to me. So thank you. I love reading your guy's thoughts and hearing what you think. **

**So here's a question. Do you think I should bring Jesse into the story or maybe Claudia (the women who stole Jesse from her) Let me know in a review and maybe it will happen later on in the chapters. **

**5 reviews please before the next chapter! Thanks again. **

**See ya next time!**


	12. New Years Eve

**Disclaimer: Nothing, alright I own nothing. Well except for Carter. **

"Can someone get that" Rachel yelled from her room as she heard the telephone ring from downstairs

"I've got it" Finn said running past her room and down the stairs quickly to grab the phone before the person hung up.

Laughing when she heard a little stumble, she looked in the hallway and saw regaining his posture and running towards the phone on the end table. Shaking her head at his clumsiness, Rachel went back to her room. Putting away her folded clothes into her drawers and closet, Rachel went into her bathroom and began wiping down the counter tops and washing the mirror off where the water had splattered.

"Aunt Rachel?" She heard Carter say coming into her room

"I'm in here"

Wiping the rest of the cleaner off the mirror she saw Carter come and sit on the toilet.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could go to my friends house for New Years. It's Tommy's house the other Kindergarten teacher's kid. He's my best friend"

"We're going to Finn's parents house, sorry kiddo" Rachel smiled

"No were not"

"Yes we are, Finn told us on Christmas that we were invited over and were going" She placed her hands on her hips to prove that she was serious "No if, ands or buts about it, your going"

"Actually were not going" Finn made an appearance leaning on the doorframe "My mom called and said that with all the snow and since it's still snowing she hasn't been able to get the store for anything. Plus she doesn't want to drive us to drive in the weather."

"Oh" Rachel looked a little upset but she smiled "That's alright were have our own little celebration here. Right guys? It'll be fun"

"Can I go to Tommy's house?" Carter asked again hoping that this time he'll get a yes

"How do I know that Reagon, Mrs. Gilbert, doesn't have family over or something and your going to be an interruption"

"We were outside earlier today trying to shovel a little before the next storm came in today and Reagon, Tommy's mom came out and said that if Carter didn't have anything do tonight than he was more than welcomed to come and keep Tommy company. Only because they had to cancel their plans too"

"Oh, well than I guess you should be able to go over. Do you want us to come over with you"

"No" Carter shook his head, I want to go over by myself. I'm a big boy now I don't need you two over there"

"We weren't going to watch you" Finn rolled his eyes "We were going to be adults and socialize with other adults, not watch you play"

"Well I still don't want you to go" He huffed

Rachel looked at Finn who just shrugged and threw his hands up "Whatever, fine we won't go"

"Thank you" Carter smiled running out of the room "I'm going to get ready. It's going to be so fun!"

His yelling voice faded when he ran into the hallway.

Rachel looked at Finn with raised eyebrows "He's crazy, I'm telling you"

Picking up her paper towel and wiping the shower glass with some of the Windex. Looking back she still saw Finn standing there, staring at a spot on the wall. Things weren't too awkward since the kiss five days ago. But things hadn't really gone anywhere since that day either. It was just about the same, 'shameless flirting' as Rachel chose to call it.

Rachel didn't want to admit it but things were going really well, and ever since Jesse she had left her life Rachel never thought she'd need a man to get her to where she would be today. She knew she could get herself to what she wanted to be and that was who she was today. Rachel didn't want to screw that up, the independence was something so precious to her. Something that Rachel had to work for. Being with Finn or even thinking of being with Finn sent Rachel's mind on a whirlwind. She really enjoyed her time with Finn and liked him a lot, but would all her soul searching be ruined by letting Finn inside her head all the time?

Those were the things that bothered her when it came to wondering where she stood with Finn. Some days Rachel didn't even want to think about it because it had her torn both ways.

"I'll walk Carter over" Finn finally said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to go shovel the driveway a little more"

"I wouldn't even bother, the weather man said that there's going to be another six inches on the ground by the morning"

"Damn" Finn sighed "It's a good thing we had that two break for the snow to melt a little or else we'd be up to our head's with snow"

"We're pretty close"

"With you we are" Finn laughed

"Sure, just make jokes about how short I am" Rachel rolled her eyes before swatting him away "Now go before Carter comes in here yelling to go"

"Yes ma'm"

"That's what I thought" Rachel smiled keeping her face towards the shower, making sure that she had sprayed everything alright. Footsteps were soon the only thing she heard and Finn hollering Carter's name.

"Bye Aunt Rachel, see you tomorrow"

"Alright bye, have fun. Us old folks will be here brushing our dentures"

"Huh?" Carter stuck his head in the door

"Nothing, just have fun" Rachel turned around and blew him a kiss

Carter scrunched his face before giggling and running down the stairs. Going into her room, she grabbed her iPod player and plugging into the electrical outlet. Hitting random letting Nelly's 'Hot in Here' start to play.

Nodding in approval she went back to cleaning the shower doors.

"_Oh" _Rachel sung out shaking her butt while crouching down to wipe the bottom of the glass first.

Humming along with the song

'_Give that man what he's asking for" _Wiping the bottom and making her way up to the top_ "I am getting so hot ,I wanna take my clothes off"_

Dipping down again Rachel began to make wider circles with her rag

"_I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" _

Bending down to grab more cleaner she sprayer it all over the inside of the tub, placing the bottle of bleach onto the counter. Bending over she pulled the bottom of her sweatpants up to about mid calf, taking her sweatshirt off leaving a purple tank top on with her white sports bra underneath.

Stepping into the shower Rachel grabbed the shower head and turned the water on.

"_Warm, sweatin it's hot up in this joint"_

Nodding her head to the beat, Rachel started to wipe the tub with the water and than turning it off so she could scrub. Realizing that she had done that backwards she sprayed the bathtub again and sat on the edge her back facing the bedroom, wiping the tub down.

"_Mix a little bit a ah, ah with a little bit of ah, ah" _

Tapping her foot to the music as she continued to wipe down she swayed from side to side moving her shoulders.

"_It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes" _

Standing up Rachel went to reach for the shower head again and stepped out while spraying the tub clean. The song drifted off and on came another Nelly song.

"_Hey! Must be the money" _Rachel threw a hand up closing her eyes as the water sprayed the shower swaying her hips back and forth

"_In the club on the late night, feelin right. Lookin tryin to spot something real nice"_

Laughing Rachel turned the water off looking at her nice clean shower that didn't take her long to finish.

"_Her measurements were 36-25-34"_

Closing the tub door Rachel turned around and grabbed her iPod stereo bringing into the bedroom with her and placing it back on her nightstand, the music still playing. Grabbing the vacuum she turned it on and turned the stereo back on for her to hear overtop the noise.

"_Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go" _Rachel sang running the machine across the floor and bouncing up and down as 50 cent came up next.

"_I'm into have sex, I ai'nt into making love so come give me a hug if you into getting rubbed" _

Turning the machine off, Rachel leaned down slowly shaking her butt in the air as she picked a few big pieces of paper that the vacuum didn't suck off the floor. The music ended and on came a song from Funny Girl. Standing up straight to throw away the paper she saw Finn leaning against the door frame, hands across his chest and smirk on his face.

Horrified, Rachel was frozen in place looking at Finn with wide eyes. She had no explanation, no excuse, she had been caught.

"I uh…" Rachel stuttered suddenly hurrying over to the player, turning it off.

"I've never pictured you as the Nelly or 50 Cent type"

"How long have you been standing there"

"I've been in the house since 'Ride Wit Me' and watching you since 'In Da Club'" Finn laughed using the names he thought he'd never use in reference to Rachel

"They are very good songs" Rachel breathed heavily trying to catch her breathe from her latest dance around the room.

"I know that" Finn nodded "I didn't think you did"

"I'll have you know that just because I grew up in the theater didn't mean I didn't like to get down to some rap"

"You never seize to amaze me" Finn laughed bouncing his shoulder off the door frame backing up into the hallway, laughing as he went down the stairs "Just tell me if you want to borrow my 'get down' rap CD's"

"Whatever" Rachel yelled down from her spot "I've probably got them already"

Rachel heard him start laughing again from downstairs. Sitting down on her bed, Rachel started laughing herself not believing that she got caught dancing and singing to what she had been doing. Laying on her back she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my" Rachel laughed out

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Willow Smith" Finn laughed from the bar stool in the kitchen as she walked in

Glaring at him, she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and slammed it on the island in front of him, not taking her pointed eyes off of him. Leaning forward on his arm Finn smiled, gaining more pleasure from her anger.

"Shut up" She hissed twisting the top of the bottle off

"It's not my fault you left your bedroom door open" Finn leaned back

"Yeah well it's not my fault you saw me" Knowing her comeback was lame

"It kind of is" Finn raised his eyebrows interested in what she had to say next

Shrugging Rachel sat down on the other side of him, taking a drink from her bottle. Finn watched her drink about the whole bottle before placing the lid back on and putting it back in the fridge.

"That's such a disappointment that your mom wasn't able to have the party tonight, I was really looking forward to going."

"Yeah but it's kind of good seeing as though there's like tons of snow out there and the plows sort of gave up"

"True" Rachel nodded "But now we've got nothing to do"

"I guess we can just watch the ball drop here" Finn shrugged not knowing what else they could possibly do, since the roads were closed due to too much snow and nothing was open.

Rachel's eyes went round and glimmered looking at Finn.

"Movie night!" She announced getting up from the stool "Or like movie day. I've done the majority of the house work this week so there's not much to do. So let's just be lazy and watch movies all day"

Running into the next room she sat on the floor and started to gather all the movies that she could placing them on the floor next to her. Finn getting up from the bar stool came in to make some choices before everything was sappy romance movies or worse, musicals. Climbing up the stairs, he came back down with his crime, dirty comedy movies and war movie choices.

He placed them on the table and Rachel looked over her shoulder as she was now organizing them in what order she thought they should watch them.

"I get a say in this" Finn explained spreading his DVD's on the table.

"I get first choice though"

"Wouldn't have been any other way" Finn held up his hands as a peace offering

Smiling, Rachel picked out 'Funny Girl' and placed it into the player.

"Get ready for the best movie of your life" Rachel got off her knees, making her way to the couch grabbing a blanket snuggling into it.

"I've seen it already"

"Your point is?" Rachel looked over

"Nothing, just stating the obvious" Finn rolled his eyes as he turned his head forward to the TV

As the credits rolled, Rachel was nudging Finn awake. Wiping the drool off his face, he looked over at Rachel who didn't look to happy.

"Nice to finally join Earth" She said getting off the couch taking her DVD from the player

"Sorry" He apologized "Your next choice I will stay awake"

"Sure you will. Now which one of your disgusting movies would you like to watch"

Ignoring her comment Finn pointed to 'Shutter Island' "That one"

Picking it up from the table, Rachel looked at the cover as she placed the disk into the player.

"I don't think I've ever seen this before"

"You've never seen this" Finn asked wide eyed

"Nope" Rachel sat down in her seat again

"Your in for a real treat"

About an hour into the movie Finn was on the edge of his seat. Looking over at Rachel excitedly but she yawned placing her head on her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Rachel shook her head "It's just that I've already figured out the movie"

"How could you have figured he movie out already"

"It's common sense" She stated as if it was obvious "Leonardo's character is nut's and those kids are his kids and his wife did something to him which made him go crazy"

"It took me until the very last minutes of the movie to figure the damn thing out:"

"Sorry?" Rachel questioned not really knowing how to respond "I guess I'm just really good at figuring these things out"

"_Obviously…" _Finn thought to himself.

It was about eleven at night and Finn laid with his feet dangling off the side of the couch, head on a pillow. Rachel was sprawled across the floor below him, tissues in her hand and surrounding her. Staring up at the ceiling, Finn was bored as hell. Watching a sappy romance movie was exactly what he didn't want to do. Fiddling with the remote Finn had all the buttons locations memorized. Looking over he saw the two main characters going at it and Rachel crying.

"_Why is she crying? I guess I should have been paying attention. Maybe the dude's dying"_

Taping his foot along with the song that was playing on the TV Finn still played with the remote until an obnoxious sound and Rachel's gasp scared him and made him loose control of the remote, having it land on his chest.

The TV turned off and Rachel sat up quickly, the tissue's falling to the floor. Looking around, panicking Finn tried to grab the remote before she could notice that he did it. But as he tried to fix it, the remote slipped out of his hand and landed on the couch.

"Finn!" Rachel hissed "Hurry up your making me miss everything"

"I'm trying" Finn said turning the remote around and pressing the power button again and again "It's not working"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Rachel asked grabbing the remote from him and trying to turn it on again and again but it wasn't working. "What did you do to it?"

"I accidentally dropped it"

Groaning, Rachel got up from the floor and crawling to the TV trying to fix it. Finn sat up and had a chance to look around and noticed how dark it really was.

"Hey Rach" Finn looked around "Rach, I don't think we have electric"

Rachel stopped hitting the TV and looked at Finn "No electric?"

"No I think the power went out because of the snow"

"Damn" She cursed "Now we won't see what happened"

"Yeah, damn" Finn mumbled

"Can you do me a favor and go up to Carter's room and getting his portable DVD player for me"

"Sure" Finn said getting up, there was nothing else that he could do anyway. Feeling his way through the kitchen, he grabbed the flashlight from on top of the fridge and grabbed the extra one rolling it to Rachel who was still on the floor. Going up the stairs he opened Carter's door. Flashing the light through his room he looked next to his bed and through his nightstand. It was nowhere to be found until Finn remembered that Carter liked to put things in his cubby hole in his closet. Opening the closet door, sure enough there it was in the fourth hole. Grabbing it, Finn closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

Seeing glimmers of light, Finn made his way down seeing candles light up just about the whole room. Stopping at the end he saw Rachel blow out a match placing it on top of the piano. She turned around and saw Finn standing there.

Shrugging, Rachel explained "I thought we could use some light seeing as though I'm not sure when were going to have electric again"

Nodding, Finn stepped forward giving her the portable DVD player. Smiling Rachel thanked him going over to the spot she had made comfy and laid back down. Going to the kitchen, Finn decided that he should probably make a fire and went back into the family room. Kneeling in front of the fireplace, he grabbed some wood placing it in there. Crumbling some of the wrapping paper left over and placing it under the metal. Grabbing a match from the piano type he lit the fire in a couple different places. After making sure it was going to be alright, Finn closed the glass doors and went back into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the dark fridge, he quickly closed the door and went back into the next room. Sitting down on the couch Finn laid back against the cushions again. The only sound was the fire popping and Rachel's movie playing on the little screen.

Closing his eyes, Finn leaned his head back against the sofa taking a drink of his cold water.

It wasn't until he head the DVD go off that he looked up and saw Rachel wiping her eyes with a tissue and the player closed on the table.

"Is it over?" He asked

Rachel smiled sadly, her eyes red from crying as she nodded "Yeah it's over"

Pointing to the player Rachel asked if he wanted to use it but he shook his head, declining her offer. Closing his eyes again he tried to get some rest so he would be awake for twelve.

All was quiet for Rachel had stopped sniffling but he felt her move because she hit his knee that was hanging off the couch. Opening one eye he saw her looking at him.

"Hey Finn"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind" Opening his eyes he sat up curious about what she was going to say

"What's the matter?"

Breathing in Rachel looked at a spot on the wall and asked "Why didn't you go to Quinn and Puck's burial or let Carter go?"

Finn sat there in a little shock, not expecting that type of question at all. He didn't even know how to answer that question or to start.

"I'm sorry" Rachel apologized "I shouldn't be so nosey it's just that I was watching this movie and it was awfully similar and I was just wondering. I never wanted to make you feel obligated to answer"

"Your fine" Finn reassured her "I just don't know where to start with. I guess I didn't want Carter to go through what I went through. I Carter's age when my dad passed away **(It's already A/U) **he was in the army and he promised my mom and I that he would come back for us. That he would take me a football game when he came back. I looked forward to it the entire time he was away. It was a couple days into the New Year when my mom got the call saying that there had been a terrible explosion and that my dad was involved in it. My mom told me that he wouldn't be making it home to us ever."

Finn looked at Rachel he didn't even realize that he was crying until he realized that Rachel was getting blurry

"I was so pissed at my dad for not coming back to get me and take me to the game that I yelled at my mom, telling her I hated him. I told her that I wasn't going to his funeral and that she couldn't make me. My mom's brother ended up forcing me out of the house and to the funeral home. By that time I was pissed at my mom, dad and my uncle who forced me to come. I stood in the corner the entire time, I didn't talk to anyone. I just kept telling myself that it was my dad's fault, he made all this happen. He was making my mom cry and we weren't going to the game.

So when we got to the cemetery my mom was holding my hand pulling me to the burial ground. I was forced to be there and I think that if I wasn't forced to be there when I was angry with my dad and I was telling myself that he's better where he is than it wouldn't have been so hard to get over his death. I was young but I can still remember to this day being pissed at him for leaving us and of course not taking me to the football game.

I didn't want Carter to feel mad about anything when he said goodbye to his parents. I didn't want him to feel guilty for the rest of his life. So I took him to the park and I watched him play on the swings like a normal kid. A kid that didn't have his parents taken away from him at the same time. Because if someone would have done that for me, instead of making me go than I think I would have been okay. I don't think I would have been so mad at my dad. "

Rachel sat there at the end not knowing what to say as she watched tears come down his face

"Are you still angry at him?" Her own tears fell but she quickly wiped them as his eyes met hers

"No but I was screwed up for a long time"

Nodding Rachel sat against the sofa not saying anything just soaking everything that Finn had told her. Finn wondered if what he had told her was too much for her to handle all at once. He was never the one for talking about his feelings or his dad, so he was for sure worried if what he said made any sense at all.

So all was quiet

"I never met my mother. I wonder all the time whether or not she thinks about me. Not this could ever compare to your story but I was mad at my mom. I was mad at the fact that she didn't come looking for me when she had me. She gave me up and didn't even give a crap whether or not I was okay later on in life. Now I'm thankful because I know that I wouldn't of had the wonderful childhood I had with my fathers. I wouldn't be where I am now because I wouldn't have been cared for right. So I'm thankful for my mom giving me up, it just took me a while to realize that."

Neither said nothing again so she stood up went to the piano. Sitting down on the bench she lightly went over the keys with her hand.

"I turned to music when I had nothing in me left. It's something I know that will always be there for me. It's my haven" Letting her hands glide over the keys until her fingers found their places and began to place 'Come What May' the piano version that she learned while in New York.

Closing her eyes, Rachel leaned her head back remembering the words to her favorite song from Moulin Rogue

_**Never knew I could feel like thisLike I've never seen the sky beforeWant to vanish inside your kissEvery day I love you more and moreListen to my heart, can you hear it singsCome back to me, and forgive everythingSeasons may change, winter to springBut I love you until the end of time**_

Leaning forward to but more force into the keys her hair flooded around her face. Taking a breathe Rachel leaned her head back singing

_**Come what mayCome what mayI will love you until my dying day**_

Finn stood up from the couch standing behind her watching her hands go across the piano graceful, almost angelic like her voice.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect placeSuddenly it moves with such a perfect graceSuddenly my life doesn't seem such a wasteIt all revolves around youAnd there's no mountain too high**_

Finn walked to her side sitting on the bench with her, Rachel didn't skip a beat

_**No river too wideSing out this song and I'll be there by your sideStorm clouds may gatherAnd stars may collideBut I love you until the end of time**_

Slowing the tune Rachel looked over at Finn their hearts tugging, Rachel closed her eyes focusing on the song once again.

_**Oh, come what may, come what mayI will love you, I will love youSuddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

Building up the song once more Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tighter to get the high notes out

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

Sitting there here eyes still shut, hands stuck at the keys she didn't move. Closing the case over the keys Rachel opened her eyes, tears dripping from them. Looking from her lap to Finn, he was looking at her with such emotion.

"That was beautiful"

"Thank you" She whispered looking at him the light of the candle making her watery eyes glimmer in the dark.

"I'm serious, you have a fantastic voice"

"That's what they say" Rachel whispered laughing a little but her laughed died down when she saw Finn's look. He reached out wiping a tear from her eye, Rachel's eyes following his movements. Her hand grabbed his lacing them. Looking down at their hands they looked back up leaning in.

Neither asking for permission, their tongue's fighting for dominance. Finn let go of her hand lifting Rachel up never breaking the kiss as he laid her down on the floor where Rachel had been laying by herself earlier ago.

**(I honestly don't think it's that bad, nothing to graphic but if you think you'll get offended or get uncomfortable, you want to skip the next part. But I'd just let you know because I'm not changing the rating for just this one part)**

Lifting her neck higher as he laid himself on top of her his hands supporting himself. Her hand rested on his face the other pulling his shirt off. Breaking the contact, Finn laid open mouth kisses down her throat and her nails rain across his chest landing on his belt. Finn's hand traveled to her shirt lifting it off of her taking in the view of her bra covered chest.

Looking at Finn, she smiled grabbing his hair pulling her to her lips. Sucking on his bottom lip Rachel ran her teeth against them kissing him again. Unhooking her bra Finn pulled it off breaking the kiss moving his tongue down her throat her stomach until he kissed her stomach moving to her breasts. Rachel's hands went into his hair loving the feeling of him on her.

Moving farther down Finn kissed the top of her skin where her sweatpants laid. Slowly taking his time, he slid them down lifting a leg each taking them out, kissing the inside of her leg as he did. Moving his hands up grasping her breasts she reached up to kiss him moving her hands down his chest unbuttoning his pants her palm moving against his bulge, making him gasp. Kicking off his pants Finn was left in his briefs and Rachel in her underwear the only thing keeping them from being together.

Lifting her legs, her toes going against his leg up to his waist. Her toes grabbed the material slowly letting the material go down his legs which he helped take off. Their eyes never left each others. Her legs rested around his waist but as he went back on his knees he grabbed her right leg moving his fingers up to her waist taking the side down taking her leg through, his eyes staying on hers as he placed another kiss on the inside of her thigh, doing the same to the other side.

Rachel's breathing went heavy wanting him even more. Pulling his hair to bring him up to her palms moving down his chest to his back moving her nails against him. Looking down Finn kissed her and pulled away

"Are you sure?"

The grandfather clock chimed meaning that it was twelve.

"Happy New Year Finn" Rachel smiled moving her hips to met his

**Hello! Hopefully that wasn't to brutal to read. I haven't wrote ANYTHING like that at all, so we'll see what you guys think. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapter! I totally dig them, so keep them coming!**

**Abby: Thank you, I am doing quick serve and beverage which means that I'll either be inside or outside serving food or like a bus boy. I'm super excited. **

**Thanks again you guys. Hope you guy's enjoyed. Let me know**

**5 reviews until next chapter!**


	13. Meetings

Chapter Thirteen: I own nothing except Carter and any other character that I have created. That is all, keep on reading =D

_A Month Later… _

"Come on" Rachel rushed around her bedroom trying to find her ballet flat the matched the one on her foot. Kicking things out of her way and moving clothes that had been neglected over the past few days, Rachel hurried trying to find the matching pair. 

"Why do girls take so long" She heard Carter mumble going down the hallway, almost purposely saying it right in front of her door. Groaning, Rachel took her shoe off and threw it across the room sitting down on her floor. 

"Whoa" She heard Finn laugh looking over top her bed from her spot on the floor Rachel glared at the shoe he picked up from the floor coming into her room laying stomach flat on her bed resting his head on his hands. "So what are you doing on the floor, throwing shoes out the door?"

"I'm not going tonight. I can't find my damn shoe and no matter how much I freaking try I can't get out of the house" Raising her voice at the end of the sentence for Carter to hear her

"Why don't you just wear another pair of shoes?"

"Because Finn" Rachel raised her voice pointing to the shoe on the bed "That's the only shoe that will look good with that" 

"What about your boots" 

Thinking about it for a minute she looked to her left at the brown ankle boots Finn was pointing at. Shrugging Rachel leaned over slipping them on her feet and denim skinny jeans. Sitting on the soles of her feet leaned on her knees. Craning out his neck he gave her kiss, sitting up on her bed. Going off the bed her walked over to her reaching out his hand for her to help her up off the floor. Pulling her up, Rachel's legs locked out making it hard for him to help her stand up straight. Finally pulling her up straight Rachel rocked back and forth a little and bent her knees to sit on the ground. 

Not having that, Finn collected her and threw Rachel over his shoulder. 

"You may carry me all you want but I'm not happy about it" Rachel complained in a dull voice hitting his back "Take me to the bathroom so I can make sure I turned off my curling iron" 

Going into the bathroom, Finn flipped on the light and Rachel picked the iron up and saw that the light wasn't on. 

"We're good, take me down" 

"I think I can do that" Finn said running down the stairs, Rachel's head bouncing all over the place 

"Your going to ruin my hair" She whined as he jumped one last time onto the bottom of the steps. Walking her to the couch he threw her on there walking away. "Your so annoying sometimes" 

"Whatever you want to tell yourself" 

Rachel sat up fixing her hair so that it didn't look like hot mess. Taking notice to Carter who was sitting on the chair across from her he smiled and went to sit next to her. 

"Uncle Finn helped me pick out my outfit, does it look okay?"

"Stand up" Rachel demanded "Now turn" 

Carter turned around fully, Rachel inspected his outfit

"Black classic skinny jeans, black converses and a flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. I'm impressed, a little too Finn but very impressive" 

"What's the supposed to mean?" Finn asked walking into the room with a sandwich in his hand and some in his mouth

"Nothing at all" Rachel smiled "Just saying that your wearing off on Carter" 

Finn shrugged "The little man just has good taste, that's all" 

Carter nodded "I like my new clothes" 

"Me too" Rachel said getting up, grabbing Carter's hands pulling him to the door "Now let's go before were late, it's no polite to be late" 

"You hear the Carter, Rachel's excited about going to dinner but yet she was freaking out over what shoes she was going to wear"

"Shut up and let's go" Rachel scooted Carter out of the house and through the little snow that was still on the ground. Little flurries had been here and there but the majority of the snow melted a week and a half ago when the little warm weather peeked through. But they didn't think they'd see what the ground looked like for a little while longer. But winter was Rachel's favorite season along with Finn's and they decided that they weren't going to complain. The more snow, the more winter it felt. 

Climbing into the car they made their way to the restaurant that was best known in Lima, Ohio, Breadsticks. Parking the car, Rachel had gotten more nervous at the thought of meeting Finn's parents. Though they both agreed to keep their, relationship, or whatever they had going a secret for a little while Rachel was still nervous. This women already had a mental picture of who Rachel was and she didn't want to spoil it. 

Hesitantly Rachel opened her door and caught up with Carter and Finn who ran up to the door. Finn who was opening the door for them smiled at Rachel who tried to smile back as she walked in. Looking around Rachel didn't even know who she was looking for but when she saw a women stand up in her late fifties waving her hands around smiling at them pointing to the table. 

Finn placed a hand on her back smiling pointing at his mom, walking them over to meet them. The women stepped out from the chair and gave her son a hug. 

"Hi mom" Finn blushed at his mother's eagerness as she pulled back smiling at him but than looked at Rachel 

"Hi, I'm Carol, Finn's mom" Carol said as Finn stepped to the side and greeted Burt

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Rachel" She smiled, her too being greeted by a warm hug by Carol "I've heard so much about it, it's so nice to be able to put a face to a name" 

"I could say the same thing about you. It's just a shame we had to wait so long. Here, sit" Carol pointed to the chairs at the table. She noticed Carter standing there and smiled at him "Hello Carter, how are you today" 

"Fine" He smiled sitting on the chair next to Finn

"I'm Burt" Burt held out his hand for Rachel to take

"Oh, my bad I was so excited to finally meet you that it was rude of me not to introduce you to Finn's step dad Burt" 

"It's nice to meet you also Burt, I've heard so much about you too" 

He smiled taking out the menu, holding it out. 

Rachel also taking out the menu, grabbed the kids and started to go over what they had for him to eat. 

"They have spaghetti, a meatball sub, pizza, grilled chicken, mozzarella sticks…" 

"Mozzarella sticks!" Carter exclaimed licking his lips

"I don't know, those are very good for just a meal. Maybe you should get something else instead what about a nice piece of grilled chicken and a salad. That sounds very delicious, I bet that you would love it. Plus…" 

"Sorry were late, we had a crisis" Rachel stopped mid sentence to see a man about the same age as her put a baby car seat on a chair and drop a baby bag on the floor "Delaney decided that it would awesome to puke all over the dress you bought for her the other day." 

Looking up the man who was now out of breath looked around the table and noticed the stares from someone he didn't recognize. 

"Oh god" Blaine hit his head "I totally forgot we were meeting Rachel today" 

Holding out his hand that had Delaney's blanket in it, he laughed and put it over his shoulder. "Hi I'm Blaine, Finn's stepbrothers, partner" 

"Rachel" She smiled shaking the man's hand "It's very nice to meet you" 

"Sorry about the little rant" Blaine pointed to the baby

"Your fine" Rachel reassured him "I understand perfectly" 

Just than Kurt came up to the table putting his phone in his pocket. Blaine looked back and smiled at Kurt who was too smiling. 

"I just got off the phone with realtor" They smiled as the family was on the brink of their seats "Our apartment is officially on sale which means we can move down here whenever we get up there to get our things and find a place down here" 

"Oh honey that's amazing!" Carol congratulated them getting out of her seat giving Blaine and Kurt a hug "It's going to be amazing having you two around all the time with my grandbaby" 

Kurt smiled hugging his stepmother and stepping back and jumped a little to see a smiling face that he's never seen before. But than it clicked in his head that it must be Rachel. 

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't mean to just skip over you. Hi I'm Kurt, Finn's step brother" 

Rachel waved a hand in front of her face as her other one shook his hand "Don't worry about it, it's nice to meet you" 

"Like wise" Kurt smiled sitting down on the chair Blaine cleared off, Delaney sitting on the floor between them. But Rachel held up and hand standing up going over to get a high chair. Bringing it over to the table she flipped it over pointing to the car seat, asking for permission. Blaine nodded leaving Rachel to lift Delaney's carrier on it, fitting perfectly.

"Quinn did that when Carter was a baby and we'd go out to eat. That way the baby won't be on the floor, especially in a public place. Their more prone to catch something down there and you wouldn't want that."

"That's awesome" Blaine said looking at his daughter "Thanks for that trick" 

"No problem" Rachel beamed getting situated in her seat, looking at Finn he smiled at her and the fact of how much she's getting along with his family

"Hi I'm Trevor and I'm going to be your waiter tonight, can I start you off with a drink"

"I'll have water and he'll have a kid's Sprite" Rachel said notifying him of Carter's favorite soda

Going down the line and soon later their drinks were ordered and brought to them. Breadsticks were brought to them and their orders were taken. Carol moved the breadsticks over to Rachel for her to grab one but she shook her head. 

"Oh, no thank you" She politely declined

"She's a vegan" 

"Oh dear you should have told me, I would have picked a different place" 

"No of course you shouldn't have, I can have spaghetti just certain ones." 

"I'm vegan too" Kurt announced "It's nice to meet someone like me who doesn't eat animals" 

Rachel smiled nodding "I don't meet many vegans much either, it's refreshing" 

"I tried when I was in high school but failed" Blaine contributed 

"Well when your growing up in New York, there's not much of choice especially the private school I went too" 

"Hold up" Kurt said holding up his hand leaning into Rachel "You lived in New York?"

"For seventeen years" Rachel nodded 

"Oh my god, I think I just found my new best friend" He said holding his heart

Rachel laughed along with the rest of the table. 

"So what did you do for fun there?" Kurt asked "Did you ever go to musicals?"

"I went to musicals, I was in musicals at my private school. On a couple of occasions there were Broadway stars who would come in and help coach us. Kristen Chenoweth actually came into our production once after helping us a little. She would sometimes pop in and check on us. I had her phone number until I moved and I sort of lost it"

"You've done it now" Finn laughed looking at his brother' s dreamy face 

"Why?" Rachel asked confused

"Kristen is like his favorite star or something like that. Plus he just likes musicals." Finn said taking another bite of his breadstick

"So you were born in New York?" Burt asked

"Yes, I was born in New York and raised there until I was seventeen. I went to the same college as Finn, who was coincidentally friends with Puck and Quinn who I was friends with but I never met him. But anyway I moved to New York after college but that didn't work out which made me move back here" 

"Sounds like you've been all over the place" Carol laughed taking a sip from her tea

"Sounds like it, but really I haven't" 

"So what about your parents, do they live in New York?" Carol asked

"I have two gay dads who live in Lima with me, they moved when I moved from New York the second time" 

"Wow, really two gay fathers" Blaine raised his eyebrows "That's amazing, if you don't mind me asking were you adopted?"

"No" Rachel shook her head "Not exactly, my daddy had gotten a inseminated a women who they had picked out of a book. Crazy I know but that's how it happened."

"So do you still talk to your mother?" Kurt asked

"No, I've never met her" 

"That's a shame, your such a nice young lady" 

"Thank you" Rachel smiled at Carol "That means a lot to me"

"So Rachel, you went to Ohio?" 

"Yes, I went there for college" 

"That's so weird that you never ran into Finn, especially since you were friends with Quinn and Puck"

"Puck was more of a friend due to Quinn being my best friend, it wasn't until I moved to Ohio for good that Puck and I grew closer. I kept Quinn company through most of college, Puck partied a lot. So I wasn't around him or friends a lot. Quinn and I focused on our studies and had our own little social crowd that we hung out with" 

"Yeah Finn was always a little too much interested in parties in high school, I wouldn't doubt he was Mr. Social at college" Carol smiled 

"That's for sure" Finn smirked 

"But not anymore, my little boy finally grew up" Carol winked smiling at Finn as rolled his eyes playfully

"So what do you do? Or what did you study while at college?" Blaine asked

"Well I minored in theater production of course but I studied teaching for elementary school. I now teach at Lima Elementary School for first grade, I teach Carter's class" 

"She's awesome" Carter smiled "She's a fun teacher" 

Rachel smiled, ruffling his head "I paid him twenty dollars to say that" 

Rachel joked as the table laughed

The food came and small talk started between Rachel, Kurt and Blaine about New York and her life growing up there. Carter was so caught up in the mozzarella sticks, Rachel agreed to let him have only if he a bowl of salad the restaurant provided. Which Rachel had took a break in her conversation to put some in his bowl. Smiling Carter pretended to like it but rolled his eyes as she turned back around to continue to talk to the two boys. 

Carter rested her head on his head, there was no possible way for him to get out of eating the salad now. Feeling someone looking at him, Carter looked at Burt and Finn who were signaling the bowl over to them. Smiling, Carter looked at Rachel who was in a deep conversation with them that he slid his bowl over. Finn dumped the salad back into the big bowl and put one little leaf in there for show and put the bowl back in front of Carter's face.

"You boys are awful" Carol scolded them

"We're not rabbits" Finn shrugged and sat up straight when Rachel turned around and smiled at him. Finn smiled back but Rachel looked at Carter's bowl 

"Awesome, see I told you it wasn't that bad" 

"Nope it was good" 

"You want some more?" Rachel asked going towards the bowl 

"No" Carter said a bit loud and looked around the table at Finn shaking his head turning around to hide his smile "I'm full" 

"Okay" 

"So Rachel pointless question but I have to know" Burt smiled leaning closer "Do you watch sports?"

Rachel laughed at the question and shook her head "You know a few months ago I would have scrunched my nose at the idea of even watching the games. But now that I have two boys living in the same house as me, that aren't into musicals like me, I found myself understanding some of them. Like a football game, I can actually tell you what's going on" 

"We taught well" Finn smiled taking a bite from his spaghetti "You should have seen here the other day when we were watching the playoffs, I was proud" 

"They went out and bought me a jersey so I wore it." Rachel blushed shrugging "I'm getting there" 

"Well I approve" Burt said putting his arms out in front of him, smiling 

"There's nothing to approve of, we're just friends" Finn mumbled looking at his plate 

Carol looked at Finn looked up briefly and smiled at Rachel. She smiled quickly and than looking at her own plate. 

Clearing her throat Carol smiled at the little interaction that told her that what her son was saying was pretty much B.S. 

"My tooth!" Carter exclaimed holding his mouth over his mouth everyone looked up at him. 

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worried

Looking up at Rachel excited, he held out his hand that held his tooth while his other held over his mouth that was bleeding. 

"My first tooth fell out!" 

"That's awesome!" Finn smiled as Rachel gathered napkins to put in his mouth to keep the bleeding down. 

"Wow your first tooth!" Burt said winking at Finn "That's big bucks right there" 

"The tooth fairy is going to come!" 

Rachel laughed, it was weird for a boy to get excited over the fact that the tooth fairy was coming. But that didn't mean she didn't think it was completely adorable. 

"You'll have to put the under the pillow" Kurt smiled "Tooth fairy will bring you something extra special since it's your first one"

"Sure will" Rachel smiled taking a napkin out and the bleeding was finished. Getting up for the table, she excused herself as she went to throw the napkin away and wash her hands. 

"I like her" Burt announced 

"I love her, she's lovely" Carol agreed "Very polite and well spoken" 

"Yeah she's great" 

"You two shacking up?" Blaine asked causing a nudge from Kurt and a glare from Finn "What? Like nobody wanted to ask" 

"No I said were just friends" 

"You can say your friends till your blue in the face" Kurt intervened this time 

"So are you?" 

Finn didn't say anything just taking a drink from his straw and sipping until Rachel joined them back at the table. 

"Well does anyone want any dessert?" Carol asked breaking the silence that had clouded the table while Rachel was away

"Me!" Carter announced raising his hand

"Anyone else?" 

"No" Came a chorus around the table 

"Well Carter what would you like, I'll go up to the counter and get you something" Carol smiled 

"Hot fudge sundae please" 

Carol nodded getting up from the table and looking at Rachel "Would you like to join me?"

"Yes!' She smiled also getting up and walking in the back towards the ice cream bar. Sitting on one of the barstools, Rachel and Carol waited until their turn. 

"My son really likes you" Carol broke the silence "I've noticed how much he talks about you the past month and a half" 

"Oh" Rachel blushed moving her hair out of her face "We've become close friends" 

"I was your age once" Carol smiled turning towards Rachel "I know that look when I see it, I won't say anything because things are new and your exploring your relationship. And don't deny that you guys aren't in one because I say once again, I was that age once. But I adore you and I've just met you. You're a very nice lady and I couldn't have pictured my son with anyone but you. So thank you for taking care of him and accepting him. He loves Carter and I think that what you two did for him, adopting him into your lifestyle is very brave and sweet. So I approve of you and we're going to get along great" 

Rachel didn't know what to say as she sat there processing Carol's speech. She had just called them out, accepted her, appreciated her, and praised her all in one. 

"Thank you that means a lot to me" Rachel smiled as Carol grabbed her hand

"No problem dear, welcome to the family" 

Smiling Rachel looked over at Finn who was laughing his step dad and brother as Delaney was biting Blaine's nose. It wasn't until Finn was looking at her that she took notice that she was still staring. He smiled at her winking as she turned her head back to the bar. Carol had just finished putting her order in and squeezed Rachel's hand. 

"Thank you" 

"Why do I feel like this is becoming a tradition?" Finn asked carrying a sleeping Carter in the house 

"I think we wore him out when your mom decided to come back to her house for a little and you two played video games the entire time" Rachel said unlocking the front door 

"I haven't played them in forever" Was Finn's excuse

"Yeah right as if you don't sneak into Carter's room and play them" She laughed kicking off her shoes and taking her jacket off 

"Once" Finn rolled his eyes following behind Rachel going upstairs. 

"Point proven" She smiled going into her room to change into her pajama's. 

Finn walked Carter into his room, placing him under the covers. Not even bothering too change him into his pajama's Finn placed the covers over his face. Turning around, Finn accidentally tripped over once of Carter's trucks. 

"Shit" Finn mumbled kicking the truck across the room, waking Carter up. 

"My tooth!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth

"It's in your pocket" Finn said limping over to Carter as he pulled out his tooth. Smiling, without a front tooth, which looked funny, they placed his tooth under his pillow. "Now go back to sleep, we'll see you in the morning" 

"Night" Carter mumbled snuggling into the pillow 

Going out of the kids room, Finn went into his own changing into his white tee and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Grabbing his wallet from his pants he just took off, Finn grabbed five dollars and walked from his room as Rachel was walking from her. 

Taking notice to her short pajama bottoms and old Broadway shirt, Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as he wolf whistled 

"Hot" 

"Shut up" She said grabbing the five dollars from his hand, going into Carter's room. Reaching under his pillow Rachel felt for tooth but couldn't feel it. Turning around she saw Finn behind her with a questioning look but she pointed to the pillow and whispered "The tooth isn't there" 

Moving Rachel over a little Finn reached under the boy's pillow and the tooth wasn't where they had left it. Kneeling on the ground Finn looked around for the small tooth. Rachel began to look on the other side to see if it had bounced. Kneeling Finn looked on Carter's night stand to see if he had put it there but no luck. 

Rachel sat up and walked around to check the bed where his head was to see if it had rolled the tooth out or something. But that's when she noticed his hand clasped shut opposed to the other one that was laid out on the bed. 

"Psst…" Rachel said pointing to his hand.

Standing up Finn grabbed Carter's hand and opened it, revealing the tooth. Grabbing it, Rachel slipped the money in there instead. Backing out trying not to wake Carter up, they shut the door a little and walked to Rachel's room. Placing the tooth in her jewelry box, knowing that Carter wouldn't need to go in there for anything. 

Turning around Rachel ran right into Finn who wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to his chest. 

"Come sleep with me tonight" He said as she looked up and placed a light kiss on his lips 

"Sounds comfortable" Taking her hand he pulled her out into his room. Turning the light off Rachel had already crawled into his bed pulling the covers up to her neck. Getting into bed, Rachel turned on her side clutching his shirt bringing him closer. Sighed comfortably into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"I think they liked you" 

"Me too" Rachel smiled looking up at him "Your mom told me so, while we getting ice cream" 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and she kind of figured we were together too, which was kind of embarrassing hearing it straight out like that."

"I guess it was obvious" 

"Probably" Rachel sighed into his chest closing her eyes 

"So I guess there's no point of hiding it. Once one person knows, it sort of catches on" 

"I don't mind" Rachel stated laying her head back on the pillow looking at Finn "Do you?"

"No" He answered 

"Good" She smiled grabbing his shirt bringing him down kissing him. Just as his tongue ran across her upper lip, Rachel smiled and pushed his chest away lightly "Good night, liver lips" 

"Liver lips?" Finn laughed

"Yeah" Rachel smiled placing herself against his chest again "It's your new nickname" 

"And that's all you could come up with?"

"It's awesome" Was all she had to say

Shaking his head, Finn laid his head back down on the pillow kissing her head. 

"Your unique" 

"Thanks" Rachel yawned kissing his chest "Now good night" 

"Night" 

Finn stayed awake until he heard Rachel's breathes go from fast to slower. Closing his eyes he moved his foot that had gone to sleep accidentally moving Rachel who had just gone to sleep. But she moved closer and nudged his chest with her head getting comfortable again. 

"Who would have known" Finn whispered kissing her head and soon falling asleep himself. 

**Done this chapter! I've been working on it and working on it and it seemed like I was never going to finish! But I did. I am VERY excited about the next chapter. Drama and secrets come out, well for Rachel that is! So excited to write it. It's all planned out on a couple pieces of paper so I just need to write it on here. **

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS, YOU ALL ROCK! SERIOUSLY I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GET THIS OUT WITHOUT ALL YOUR SUPPORT! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! HEARTS AND COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS!**

**Happy Birthday to Naya and who saw the pictures of them at the Fox party? They were looking fine, especially Mr. Montieth. I love him in his sex suits and in grey. I loved the plaid tie. Very sexy if you ask me. **

**Well….**

**Please 5 reviews before the next chapter!**


	14. Outings of some kind

"Whoever can raise their hand and tell me what month it is will get a prize" Rachel announced smiling as all the hands went up in the air. Laughing at her amazing students she held up a pack of smiley face stickers "Since you all are so smart, everyone yell out what month it is and you all will get stickers"

"February!" The kids screamed giggling, looking around the classroom at each other

"That's right it's February" Rachel said going around, putting a sticker on all their shirts as she began to talk "Which means that this month is Valentines day and everyday I'm going to be wearing pink. So here's the challenge, I'm going to have a chart and for every day that you wear pink this month, your going to be checked when I do attendance every morning starting tomorrow"

"I love pink" She heard one of the little girls say

"Pink is for girls"

"I like stickers"

"Dumb"

Looking at her assistant who gave her a thumbs up for the idea, Rachel went back to the students.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes…" The kicks screamed giggling again

"Sounds good, now get your folders out. Does anyone have anything to give me from your parents?"

A couple kids raised their hand, Vanessa, Rachel's assistant went around and started to collect the notes placing them on her desk. Rachel began to start her lesson of the day. Having to stop a couple times to remind the children of their manners of when someone else was speaking, one of the little girls, Rebecca, puked on the table, and one of the little boys, Kyle, cut his twin sister, Kylie's, hair, needless to say when lunch came around Rachel was thankful.

"Oh, my god" Rachel sighed resting in her chair, laying her head down on the table "Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong"

"That's for sure" Vanessa agreed laying out her lunch on one of the kids tables as she laid on the bean bag. "I don't think we'll get the stink out of the room for at least a day or two"

"It's disgusting" Rachel mumbled into the desk "Why can't parents keep their kids home when their sick?"

"It's a question we all would like to know the answer of" Vanessa laughed taking a bite of her turkey sandwich "I think that the wearing pink and getting sticker's for it was a nice idea. Getting them to do something together"

"I thought about it when I was getting dressed this morning. I saw Finn helping Carter find something to wear and he was explaining Valentines day to him so I came up the idea"

"You and Finn" Vanessa winked making Rachel roll her eyes banging her head on the table again "How you two making out?"

"Just fine"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, we're still doing whatever we're doing. We went out the other day when Carter went over her friends house. So we're dating or whatever. Taking it slow, but we're doing just fine"

"Getting freaky" Vanessa laughed

"Your something, you know that?" Rachel said looking up from her desk, laughing a little. Vanessa took another bite from her sandwich as Rachel heard a little knock on the door. "Come in, it's opened"

"Let's hope it's not another sick kid…"

Rachel smiled lightly at Vanessa, than looking up at the door. The women's head was turned around as she closed the door behind her and Rachel spoke "Can we help you with something…"

But the women turned around, taking her sunglasses off.

"Aunt Fern?" Rachel questioned standing up to make sure that who thought she was, was who she really was.

"Rachel, you look stunning" Fern smiled looking at her niece's appearance which included a black pencil skirt, light pink blouse that was tucked in and her long dark hair curled down her back. Much different than what Fern had been used to seeing her in.

"You haven't really seen me sober in a couple years" Rachel said looking at Vanessa who was already collecting her things. Vanessa smiled and pointed her thumb to the door

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a little while and eat in the teachers lounge. If you need me for anything, just come and grab me"

"Thanks" Rachel mumbled looking at Fern again

Hearing the door shut, Fern placed her purse down and pointed to the chair in front of Rachel, asking for permission to sit. Rachel nodded, holding her skirt down as she sat too.

Silence filled the air as Fern looked around the room and at the pictures on her desk. One was a black and white photo of Quinn and Rachel when they had gone to an event at the school, the two of them dressed up noses touching as they hugged. Another of Quinn, Rachel and Carter together at the park, right before the accident. Than finally one of Rachel and Finn when Carter took it about a week ago, you could tell he took it because there was a little bit of his finger in the picture.

"Look Aunt Fern" Rachel cleared her throat sitting back in her seat "I'm not sure why you came here but I'm sure it wasn't to check out the pictures on my desk"

"I came here to apologize" Fern said crossing her legs

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"

"But I feel like you're the closest thing or the only one I can talk to. I haven't spoken to my sister since the funeral…"

"You hardly stayed for the funeral, let alone remember it because you were drunk"

"I'm working on that problem, I've been sober ever since the day after the funeral" Fern's eyes adverted to Rachel's, the look begging for forgiveness but Rachel looked at the wall beside her

'If this is all you came for Aunt Fern, than you can leave" Rachel stood up pointing the way to the door but Fern looked at her with pleading eyes

"It wasn't my idea for Quinn to leave"

"You sure weren't against it either or else she wouldn't have been with her parents" Rachel snapped "She would have loved to stay at the house with her parents. Quinn told me she wished things weren't like they were and only wished to have stayed with her parents."

"Things weren't good Rachel" Fern shook her head, her voice getting faster and faster trying to get what she had to say out before Rachel interrupted her again "When Quinn got pregnant, things were tense and her father wasn't having any of that in his house"

"Pregnant?" Rachel stopped Fern, repeating the words in her head "Quinn was pregnant?"

"If things would have gone differently, if I would have stood up for Quinn maybe she wouldn't be where she is today. Maybe she wouldn't have married that man…"

_Pregnant _Rachel thought to herself sitting down in her chair

"So your telling me, Quinn was pregnant in high school?" Rachel asked again stopping Fern mid sentence

"Yes" She nodded "You didn't know?"

"Oh, my god" Rachel felt like she was going to get sick

"I don't know much about the situation but Quinn had her baby when she was a sophomore, she really didn't tell you?"

"Oh, my god" She repeated grabbing her suitcase and leaving the room.

"Rachel" Fern followed behind, grabbing her purse and running down the hallway to catch up "Rachel, are you telling me Quinn never told you about being pregnant?"

"No, she didn't" Rachel spat out throwing the school's front door open and running to her car. Opening the door, she threw everything in and started it, still hearing Fern call her name. Backing up, Rachel drove past Fern who was throwing her arms around until Rachel passed her. Finally stopping at a stop light, Rachel txted Vanessa telling her that there was a family emergency and that she needed to cover the class.

The light turned green as Rachel placed her phone on the seat next to her and drove the familiar road. Pulling up into the driveway, Rachel turned the key which turned off the engine. Without thinking twice, Rachel got out and ran up the sidewalk to her Aunt Catherine's house. Banging on the door, Rachel had gotten impatient and opened it, calling out her aunt's name.

"What's going on?" Catherine ran down the stairs to see Rachel standing in her hallway

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Rachel yelled "Why didn't Quinn tell me?"

"What's going on?" Catherine was worried as she gripped Rachel's shoulders

Hurt, anger and confusion all showed at once as Catherine looked at Rachel who was standing there.

"Was Quinn pregnant in high school?" Rachel spat out, Catherine shook her head stepping back "Was she?"

"You have to understand that Quinn was ashamed of all that went on" Catherine said calmly

"She has another kid out there?"

"Rachel, Quinn wasn't proud of what happened when she was sixteen" Catherine tried to put to Rachel without putting too much on her at once

"Quinn and Puck have another kid" Rachel walked into the family room sitting on the couch looking at her aunt

"You have to understand" Catherine said sitting down next to Rachel, placing her hand down on Rachel's knee " Quinn used to be a different girl, Rachel. She was the popular cheerleader with the ponytail and perfect life. She isn't what she was after she had gotten pregnant. She had been ashamed of being pregnant or letting herself get pregnant."

Rachel couldn't believe that after all these years of thinking she knew someone, Rachel didn't know Quinn at all or at least as well as she thought she did.

"What had happened?"

"Quinn had gotten pregnant and once she had gotten pregnant she knew that who she wanted the father to be, who it really wasn't"

"She cheated on her boyfriend?"

"Maybe I'm not the one who should tell you about this" Catherine sighed

"No please, I want to know and I think you should be the one to tell me" Rachel pleaded "Please Aunt Catherine"

Catherine nodded, letting out a deep breath "Quinn was dating Finn in high school. They met due to their social circle but Quinn was really mean to Finn, giving him harsh words all the time and telling him he's stupid but they were dating for six months."

"My Finn?"

Catherine nodded "Yes, Finn and Quinn were together for about six months when the new came out"

"That she was pregnant?" Rachel said slowly as it all sank in her head "Finn and Quinn have a kid together?"

Standing up Rachel went to grab her keys that she threw coming in, Catherine got up and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her back to the couch.

"Everyone's been walking around on their toes. You knew Finn before I brought him to your house. You acted as if you'd never met him before, both of you did" Rachel yelled trying to get up but Catherine held her there

"Rachel things were complicated. It's not what it seems like"

'It seems like you guys are hiding shit from me. When was anyone going to tell me?" Rachel cursed, setting Catherine back a little

"Look Rachel" Her aunt kept her hands on her knees holding her "Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck. It was Puck's kid. Finn found out it was Puck's kid when one of Quinn's cheerleading buddies, Santana, told him that she caught them doing it at the party. Finn was devastated and Quinn couldn't forgive herself for letting herself cheat and get pregnant with Puck's baby. Noah was horrible in high school, even after he found out the baby was his, Quinn and Puck tried to get work things out for the best. But he couldn't stay faithful to her. Quinn understood what she had to do, and that's when she decided to give her up for adoption. Finn didn't talk to Quinn and Quinn didn't talk to Finn for over a year. Quinn blamed herself for what happened and understood completely why he was upset at her."

"So their baby was a girl?"

"Yes, they named her Beth before they gave her to the couple. Quinn was comfortable with the adoption and understood that what she did was right. Quinn quit the Cheerios after she found out that he so called friend had told Finn that it wasn't his baby. Quinn was so depressed for the longest time, not doing anything for herself, but she was okay with the adoption. Out of all things that went wrong, she felt right about what she did. We never did see Puck much after the blow out, at least until after a year and a half"

"How could I have not known this?"

"Puck and Quinn had agreed on an open adoption" Catherine said getting off the couch and going into the next room, bringing in an envelope into Rachel's hand. Looking up confused at her hand, Rachel opened the envelope and drew out a picture "This is the most recent picture of Beth that Quinn gave us, right before they died"

Taking a look at the picture Rachel was staring at a complete replica of Quinn. The kids hair was perfectly straight, dirty blonde but had her father's hazel eyes. In the picture, Beth had on cut off shorts and a t-shirt on, something she could picture Puck in on a summer's day.

"It wasn't until recently that Quinn told us about seeing Beth every other couple months. We knew about the pictures, we just didn't know about the visiting until just a year or two ago. In fact, I know that Quinn has a scrapbook full of pictures from Beth and her family that Quinn made and showed us."

Putting the picture back in the envelope, Rachel stood up and hugged her aunt.

"I'm going to go find it, thank you for telling me all of this" She kissed her forehead. Holding Rachel's hand Catherine looked in her eyes and promised her one thing

"Quinn wanted to tell you, she wanted you to be there with her and understand the situation but she was embarrassed"

Smiling softly, Rachel nodded as she began to walk out the door.

"Rach" Catherine stopped her "Who told you?"

"Your sister" Rachel said, going out to her car. The entire ride home, Rachel was thinking of places that Quinn would hide the scrapbook or would it be just in the most obvious spot?

Speeding down the road, a million thoughts were going through her mind. Things that weren't even answered that she didn't even think about. But right now all she wanted was to find that scrapbook. To see what Quinn was doing for all these years and what she was hiding.

Rushing into the house, and keeping the keys in the door and running up the stairs. Standing in front of Quinn and Puck's bedroom, Rachel knew that it had to be in there. There wouldn't be any other place that it would be because they've been living in the house for a while and they would have see it.

So here she found herself standing outside of the bedroom, not wanting to go in there just yet. Rachel hadn't gone in the room since before the deaths, afraid she'll see something she'll like. But after reminding herself that the only way she'll find more out about Beth would be going into the room.

Opening the door, Rachel smells Quinn's perfume that was both of their favorite. Just a smell that reminded her of what Quinn was. Looking around the dark room, Rachel stepped in and heard the floor squeak. Turning the light on Rachel saw the room the same way that it was before the death. Quinn's bed was still unmade.

The back of her throat was dry as she swallowed back a cry. Walking to the closet, Rachel grabbed a step stool and went directly to where Quinn kept her scrapbooks as if someone was leading her there. Stepping at the top of the stool Rachel grabbed all of the books and stepping out into her room. Placing the books on the bed and saw Quinn's favorite stuffed animal on the chair next to the bed. Grabbing it, Rachel sat on the bed, spreading the books around until she found the right now.

The cover had a picture of an ultrasound, was pink and had a ribbon tied at the bottom of it. Rachel knew she had found the right one and slide the others to the side. Opening the book, Rachel was face to picture with the little baby cradled in Puck's arms. They seemed to be in a hospital. Flipping the page over there was three pictures on one page. One of Quinn holding the baby in her hospital gown, Rachel could see the tears coming down Quinn's face as she held the baby close to her. The other two were of another couple holding Beth. Under the pictures said 'Trevor and Janelle', Rachel assumed they were the adoptive parents.

Rachel looked to the next page and there was a professional taken picture with Beth dressed in a dress with a big number one next to her. Rachel took it as being her first birthday pictures.

As Rachel kept flipping through the book, the pictures have gotten older. It wasn't until Rachel had gotten towards the back that she realized that one of the pages weren't like the rest. This one wasn't finished and it had a picture of the same outfit Rachel remembered Quinn wearing just a couple day's before her death, and the matching tattoo that Rachel and her had on their wrist's were proof.

Leaning back against the bed frame, Rachel held the stuffed animal close against her chest, just staring at how happy Quinn and Beth looked in the picture.

"Rachel!" She looked up as she heard footsteps downstairs, she didn't even bother getting up and telling him she's upstairs. In fact she stayed exactly where she was. Rachel didn't know if she was mad or not at him for Finn not telling her either.

"Rachel!" She heard him yell again this time his voice getting closer and his footsteps right outside of the room. He finally came into the room looking around until he stopped her on the bed "What are you doing in here, Carter told me that you left and that there was an emergency so I left him with Catherine, but she said she just left her house. So I came to find you"

"So you went to my aunts?" Rachel asked "Why wouldn't you drop Carter off with your mom?"

"Well…. I…uh" Finn said scratching the back of his neck "Figured he'd like her house better"

"I know Finn"

"What?"

"About Beth and that you and my aunt have known each other from when you and Quinn dated in high school. I know everything" Finn looked at the scrapbook on the bed, walking closer he saw it opened to a picture "Is that her?"

"Let me guess, you didn't know Quinn and Puck still saw Beth?"

"No…" Finn's voice trailed off sitting on the bed next to Rachel grabbing the book and flipping through the scrapbook. "Quinn and Puck still visited her"

"Well lucky for you, that's the only thing you've learned today" Rachel scoffed

"It wasn't really my business to tell you , when Quinn and Puck died, there was no reason _to_ tell you" Finn looked up from the book "I didn't even know you didn't know. I thought Quinn would have told you"

"Obviously not" Rachel looked angry

"Rach I swear I had no idea they even saw Beth before they died. I couldn't have even told you what she looked like before now"

"Well today's just full of surprises" Rachel rolled her eyes pulling her knees to her chest.

Placing the book down, Finn turned on the bed and looked at Rachel.

"How much do you know?"

"Well let's see" Rachel titled her head to the side and pointed to him "You were thought to be the father, Puck really was, you broke up with Quinn, Quinn gave kid up for adoption and apparently she still saw her."

"Well Quinn and I weren't that good for each other anyway before the whole baby drama" Finn explained "She was really mean all the time and called me stupid. Just real rude things that are just forgotten now. I was really relieved that it wasn't my baby, maybe not a first but now I am. I didn't want to be stuck with someone that I didn't really love the rest of my life because of a baby. Puck wasn't much into the baby in the beginning, he just liked the idea of having Quinn's attention. But that wore of real quick when Santana came into the picture again. He cheated on Quinn with her a couple times when Quinn was pregnant. I think that was another reason Quinn wanted to give the baby up, not having a stable relationship or household since her mom and dad threw her out. I was there, and it wasn't a fun night or fun anything. The whole situation was messed up. Do you know she wouldn't let anyone visit her at the hospital after she had Beth, like not even her friends from school. Quinn came back the next year and she had created some photography club and than joined the book club. She wasn't the same Quinn we knew the year before but the Quinn we knew now. And we all liked the new Quinn but weren't sure what to make of it. She didn't talk to any of her old friends at all, she never went to any parties. I was ready to forgive Quinn but she never talked to me for a few years"

"What about Puck?"

"Yeah he pretty much did the opposite of Quinn the first year. He hated Quinn for giving the baby up and didn't talk to much people. He partied twice as hard and I swear I thought for a while he had a drinking problem. We didn't think he'd ever get over it until Puck's mom got him into seeing someone to talk to and getting him help. That really seemed to turn him around. Senior year, Puck and Quinn had started to talk to each other but it wasn't until around graduation that they officially gotten together. She had to gain his trust again and he had a bunch of different problems he was fixing"

Finn pointed to the scrapbook "I really thought they forgot about Beth, they never talked about her, like ever. It was like the dude from that wizard movie, Beth couldn't even be spoken of"

"Harry Potter" Rachel laughed into the stuffed animal

"Yeah that movie" Finn nodded "But honestly, I never even knew"

"Do you think we should contact them? Tell them what happened to Quinn and Puck?"

"I don't think we should mess with that, they haven't called so I'm not even going to worry about it"

"What if they call?"

"But they haven't…"

"What if they do Finn?"

"Than we'll tell them, but only if they do"

"Deal" Rachel took out her hand but Finn brought her to his chest

"You scared the shit out of me" Rachel snuggled into his lap "When Carter said you left for an emergency, I didn't know what had happened I just dropped him off and came here. I didn't know what the hell was going on"

"My Aunt Fern came to my classroom during lunch and wanted to apologize, she kept talking and talking and she told me about Quinn being pregnant so I went to my other aunts house and it just went from there to here"

"Well next time you freak out, just call me"

"I will now, especially seeing you know more than I thought"

"Damn straight I know a lot"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Rachel laughed and than looking around the room "It's weird being in here"

"I know, everything is the same as before they left that morning"

Standing up Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, lifting him up from the bed.

"Let's go get Carter and maybe us three can go out and get something to eat"

"Sounds like a plan" Finn tightened the grip on her hand, kissing the top of head as she ran her finger over the top of a dresser, dust covering her finger. Wrapping both hands around her middle, Rachel rested her head on his chest as they walked out the room together, Finn closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs.

"Rachel" Catherine sighed in relief, coming out the house in her slippers and yoga wear. She wrapped Rachel in a hug and apologized in her ear "I'm so sorry about you finding everything out by Fern. She's not in her right mind, never has been"

"She's been getting herself in check" Rachel said leaning back, watching Finn go into the house "I'm just glad I found out and know now"

"I'm sure she really wanted to tell you, it's just that she didn't know how"

"I'm just upset that she had to go through that alone"

"She wasn't alone honey, she had Puck"

"They really loved each other didn't they?" Rachel asked

"They went through a lot but in the end, the loved each other very much. Even if they didn't realize how much at the beginning"

"Do you think they would want us to tell Beth that they died"

"I think your worrying about way too much" Catherine smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders "I think you need to focus more on that amazing, handsome man you've got wrapped around your finger"

"I don't have him wrapped around my finger" Rachel denied as they walked into the house

"Honey, I don't think I've seen that man run out of my house so fast in my life. He was worried about you, and I've never in the many or years that I've known him seen that look on his face."

"Well…my powers of making people like me are working well than"

"How long?"

"How long what?" Rachel stopped walking

Catherine gave her a pointed look and smirked

"Since New Years, well a little after News Years because it was a little awkward. But things got better as time went on and we've been taking it slow ever since"

"You've got yourself a keeper Rachel. He treats a girl like gold and I've seen it. You keep a hold of him"

"That's the plan"

Catherine smiled walking them back into the house.

"Aunt Rachel!" Carter yelled running up to her "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" Rachel ran a hand through his hair as he hugged her "I just freaked out a little, but I'm fine now"

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Catherine asked

"No" Finn spoke up "We're all going to go out"

"Would you like to join us?" Rachel asked

"No, you three go out and enjoy yourself. I'm going to stay in, get some housework finished and make your uncle something for dinner."

Rachel nodded and looked at Finn and smiled.

"Oh get a room" Catherine winked shooing them "Or better yet get your ogling eyes out of my house and go get some grub"

Finn laughed looking down "Well Catherine, I guess we'll head out of here than"

"Better get _running_"

"Hilarious" Finn smirked

"This is weird" Rachel spoke aloud catching their attention "What I mean is that you guy's know each other this well"

"I'm friends with his mom too" Catherine confessed

"Yeah they go out to lunch every once and a while" Finn shrugged

"I swear, what is this 'tell Rachel everything' day?"

"Pretty much" Finn nodded grabbing her hand and pointing to the door "You ready?"

"Yeah let's so before I find out I have a brother" Rachel laughed but Catherine bit her lip "Do I?"

"No, but I like messing with you" Catherine couldn't bite back the smile and laughed

Rachel play laughed and guided Carter out the door "Bye, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" Catherine waved as Finn and Carter waved back. Carter ran ahead to the car but as Finn stepped off the last step, Rachel tugged his shoulder still on the first step.

"No more secrets right?" Rachel asked "You'll tell me about stuff if it's brought up or should be brought up?"

"Totally" Finn shrugged "No more surprises"

"Good because I want this to go for the long haul" Rachel shyly admitted

"Me too" Finn smiled reaching up and wrapping an arm around her waist bringing her down from the steps. Lightly kissing her lips she smiled and pinched his side

"Now let's go I'm starving"

Finn laughed walking down the driveway behind her. Opening the door he found Rachel turned around talking to Carter.

"Where to?" He asked

"Carter wants to go to Fuddruckers"

"That we can do" Finn smiled looking into the rear view mirror looking at the young boy

"Score!" Carter fist pumped putting on his seatbelt.

Rachel turned around laughing, Finn was on the road on the way to the place. Grabbing Rachel's hand, he held it on his arm rest. Not seeing the smile of Rachel's face the entire ride.

_**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER'S FORMAT. I DON'T KNOW WHY IT DOES THAT. BUT IF IT DOES PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL GO IN A FIX IT. I DIDN'T SEE THE PROBLEM UNTIL TODAY WHEN I WENT TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT FOR THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR NOT COMPLAINING BUT PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT. I APOLOGIZE AGAIN**_

_**But thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews so far. I'm almost to 100 and that's awesome. I love that all of you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **_

_**Hopefully you all were surprised about the guest. It won't be the last time we hear from her, so don't worry about that. **_

_**Did you all see the new picture on Brad F's twitter with Santana dressed in Rachel's animal sweater and her hair like Rachel's? I'm so confused…lol My twitter is the same as my username on here. **_

_**5 reviews until the next chapter please and thank you! I hope you all enjoyed this one!**_


	15. Go Jets!

**Eight Months Later….**

Coming through the door with groceries in hand that Rachel had sent Carter and him out for, Finn stepped through the door. First thing he noticed were three bags sitting near the door and a thump come from upstairs. Going into the kitchen he set the bags on the counter and told Carter to start putting the things away while he went to check on Rachel.

"Rach" Finn called jogging up the stairs and saw Rachel going through things, in now their room, that she moved into a month ago. Both of them deciding that it was best for them and seeing as though Finn had the bigger bedroom, it was best decision. Slamming a drawer closed Rachel looked up to see Finn coming through the doorway "What's up with the bags at the bottom of the steps"

"It's a surprise" She said going to another drawer opening, going through his clothes and than closing it again

"What are you looking for?"

"It's a surprise" She mumbled turning around and going to the closet. Turning on the light, Rachel went through her clothes but still didn't see what she was looking for. Groaning, Rachel went past Finn and into her old bedroom to see if the shirt she was looking for was left behind. Turning on her old closet light, she automatically spotted the shirt and smiled. "Score"

Putting the shit behind her back Rachel smiled at Finn and strategically moved so he couldn't see what she had. Kissing him briefly, Rachel ran backwards to the bathroom, grabbing a cap off the bed and smiling once more before going in there.

Confused, Finn looked around trying to find some kind of hint to what she was doing. But he couldn't find anything that was out of the ordinary or anything that looked off. So he waited until Rachel opened the bathroom door. She didn't come out immediately, so as he walked over to the door all of a sudden she jumped out. Her long straight hair was underneath a green, Jet's hat, with a New York Jet's jersey on and simple pair of jeans on.

"What's with the outfit?" Finn laughed at how cute she looked in her football jersey

"We're going to the game" Rachel smiled throwing her hands out "Surprise!"

"No way, you bought ticket's for a football game?" Finn was shocked

Grabbing an envelope out of her back pockets she raised them in the hair "We sure are, now go get ready. It takes three hours to get there and the game starts in five"

"You are awesome!" Finn scooped her up into his chest, squeezing her.

"Yeah, yeah I know now hurry up. I've already packed everything up because were staying the night at a hotel while were down there" Rachel smiled proud of how she planned this all and how excited Finn was. "I'm going to go get snacks packed now that your back from the store and I bought Carter a jersey for him to wear!"

Finn went into his closet and grabbed his Jet's jersey. Ever since Rachel and Finn started watching games together and Finn learned that Rachel used to go to games when she lived in New York, Finn's slowly started to favor the Jets. Now they've found themselves on the couch every game, screaming at the TV with just the three of them or family and friends coming over.

Going down the steps, Rachel was impressed to see that just about everything was already put away thanks to Carter.

"Hey buddy" Rachel smiled ruffling his hair "I've got a surprise for you"

"What is it?" He asked turning around

"Go put on the clothes I've set out for you and you'll see"

Without another word, Carter ran up the stairs. Laughing, Rachel started to make snacks for them to eat while they were getting ready upstairs. Grabbing a lunch box, Rachel started to put some ice packs in and than her fruit cups so that they would get cold between now and than. Grabbing the mayo, mustard and everything that would make the 'perfect' sandwich, or so the boys claimed, and spread them across the counter. Grabbing four pieces of bread, Rachel started to spread the mayo and mustard across all four slices and than putting on everything that the boys loved.

"Rach, I'm taking the bags out to the car" Finn called from the family room

"That's fine" Rachel called back, putting the things away in the fridge.

"Why do have to wear this?" Carter asked coming into the kitchen putting the jersey over his white t-shirt

"Because I have a surprise" Rachel looked over her shoulder packing bags of chips and some snacks for her to have since the boys probably won't have what she would eat.

"Are we going to the game?" Carter asked slowly, turning around and throwing him a quick smile Carter started flipping out.

"I'm going to help Uncle Finn so we can hurry" Carter ran out and slammed the door behind him.

Smiling proudly, Rachel packed the rest of their things and slipped on her black Vans that Finn suggested she should buy, because they would match and they were 'totally awesome and comfortable' as he put it. Though she couldn't help but agree, they were in fact comfortable and went with just about anything.

Taking the bag out to the car as the two boys were getting it ready to leave, Rachel set it down.

"I'm going in to grab my purse, do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave or need anything from in the house?"

Carter ran into the house screaming 'Bathroom, be right back"

And Finn shook his head "I've got everything that I need out here"

"Good, well I'll be right back" Rachel went into the house, grabbing her purse and her Jet's sweatshirt from the banister. Waiting until Carter was jogging out and than locked the doors. Finn closed the back car door as Carter got in and went to the drivers seat while Rachel got in the passengers.

"I'm so excited!" Carter jumped up and down in his seat as Finn back out of the driveway and onto the road

"Me too!" Finn smiled

"I'm hungry" Carter whined

"Theirs snacks in the bag back there" Rachel turned around rooting for the bag, handing it to him. Cater took a quick glance at it and put it next to him

"No, I don't like them"

"Well that's all we have"

"Let's stop"

'Let's no" Rachel argued back at him

"I'm starving" Carter whined kicking Finn's seat making him get into the argument

"Don't kick my seat again" Finn warned and than looked at Rachel "Let's just get him a Happy Meal and we'll be on the road in two minutes"

"Fine"

"You've got to be kidding me" Rachel mumbled as they continued to sit in line at the drive thru, already given them their order and still they've been sitting there for about five minutes.

"I have to go bathroom" Carter said jumping up and down in his seat

Finn looked over a Rachel with annoyed written all over his face along with Rachel's.

"I can't take him because I'm driving, can you?"

"Let's go" Rachel sighed getting out of her seatbelt, opening the door for Carter who hopped out and ran to the door with Rachel following behind. As Carter finished up he saw Rachel sitting in on of the chairs and grabbed her hand taking them outside to Finn who was waiting.

"Thank you" Carter said opening his bag and taking a drink of his orange soda

"Your welcome" Finn said pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the road

"We should be good now" Rachel smiled, her spirits getting high once again

"Finn" Rachel yelled at him pointing to the exit that Finn just passed "Damn it Finn don't you ever listen"

"Rachel I can't concentrate on the freaking road when you've got this Broadway crap on the radio and your telling me directions."

"There" Rachel slammed her hand on the radio "The Broadway crap is off, how's your hearing now?"

"We'll your still yelling"

"Shut up and get off at this exit and hopefully we'll get there on time" Rachel huffed leaning back in her seat with the GPS in her hands

"You are an idiot" Rachel screamed putting the GPS in front of him

"Are you serious right now?" Finn asked

"The GPS told you to turn"

'It's not the end of the world Rach, it's recalculating and we'll be there in a minute" Finn ran a hand through his hair, placing his elbow on the window sill at a red light.

"Turn right in point three miles"

"See" Finn smiled pointing to the machine "It's got it under control"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel leaned her head back in the seat.

"Are we there yet?"

Looking the rearview mirror, Finn shook his head

"Not right now bud"

Shutting the car door's Finn clicked the car locked and began to walk down the parking garage to the main floor. Rachel walked behind Carter and Finn, her arms crossed with a sour look on her face. Finn pointed to a bathroom in the garage and gave Carter a look.

"You might as well use the bathroom now before we get in there, it's going to be pretty hectic for a little while" Finn suggested and Carter took his word walking in there. Rachel walked a little to the right and stood by herself and glared straight ahead as Finn wrapped his arms around her sides, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I thought this was supposed to be fun?"

"It was" Rachel grumbled

"Well you mad at me isn't very fun"

"Yeah well…" Rachel shrugged

"Can we just forget about the trip up here and loosen up, have fun?"

"Fine" Rachel sighed turning around in his arms "But only because we drove to Cleveland for this game and I don't want it to be a waste"

"Of course" Finn smiled kissing her cheek

"Let's go" Carter came out of the bathroom, grabbing Rachel and Finn's hand dragging them out of the parking garage and over to the stadium. People pilled in by the twenties.

Making their way and giving their tickets out, Finn grabbed Rachel and Carters hand maneuvering them to their seat section

"Whoa…" Carter stopped at the top of the steps at their section, looking down at the football field

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other, happy to hear Carter's expression of his first football game. They moved him to their seats which were in section one hundred and seven, which Finn was really impressed about. They were about halfway in the row with Carter in between Finn and Rachel.

Carter continued to stand up, looking around the stadium. He was soaking up how big it all was and how many people were actually there.

"How are you liking it?" Finn smiled

"This is awesome" Carter was in awe

"You haven't seen anything yet" Finn smiled

"First down Jet's!" The announcer echoed in the stands

Carter stood up to watch the play

"He caught it!" Carter screamed pointing to the field "He caught it"

Rachel stood up to see over the people and when Seth Plodd, Carter's favorite player caught the ball he turned towards Finn giving him a high five.

"Touchdown Jet's!"

"WOOOH!" Carter screamed crapping his hands and throwing them in the air in excitement

"What's going on?" Carter looked up at Finn

"There was a flag thrown on our team" Finn explained

"Is that good?"

"No, that's bad"

"Well what's it about Uncle Finn, what's going on?" Carter tugged on Finn's shirt as he tried to listen to what the referee was saying but with Carter in his ear, he couldn't hear anything

"What the hell!" Rachel screamed with the crowd and looking at Finn "Do you believe this?"

"I didn't hear"

"….holding….Jet's….Browns…first down" Was all Finn could hear from Rachel because of the noise around him, so he nodded and continued to watch the game.

The Browns missing twice before finally catching the ball and making their first touchdown of the game.

"That sucks" Carter plopped down in his seat, arms crossed upset

"Sure does" Finn said watching the clock tick by and the second quarter was over

"Half time" Rachel smiled getting up "I'm going to go use the ladies room, Carter do you have to go?"

"Nope"

"I'll be right back " Rachel said squeezing her way past people to go up to the ladies room.

"This was cool of Aunt Rachel to do"

"So your having fun?"

"Totally!" Carter nodded taking a sip of his Coke "It's really loud though"

"You'll get used to it and when we go to the next game you'll have no problem with the noise?"

"We get to go to another one?"

"We can go to as many as you want"

"Awesome!" Carter cheered out and picking off a piece of his cotton candy

"Run baby run!" Rachel screamed holding onto Carter's arm jumping as Seth ran through and out Brown's team members and down the field to the end zone

"And they've got it, touchdown Jet's"

"They won!" Rachel screamed looking at Finn who was smiling along with her as they high-five. Clapping her hands screaming as the team celebrated.

"There's no possible way that they could win" Finn stated about the Browns

"What was the score?" Carter asked looking around for it and Finn pointed his hand to the tower

"31-15"

"This is fantastic" Rachel shook Carter's shoulders still excited over the football game

Picking Carter up and carrying him up the stairs as Rachel held onto his shirt, the two made their way up the steps and through the walk around. Placing Carter on the ground, both adults grabbed his hand and led him through and out until they were out front.

"How about we go get something to eat, let the cars fight the traffic for a while and than we'll come back for ours" Finn suggested

"Perfect!" Rachel smiled

"Olive Garden!" Carter suggested

"I second that one!" Rachel raised her hand

"Oliver Garden it is" Finn smiled as they began to walk to the streets but soon realized that they didn't know where the hell they were going "I'm not getting bitched at again, I'm going to go grab the GPS from the car and I'll be right down"

Letting go of Carter's hand, Finn ran across the street and up to the parking garage.

"I had fun today" Carter smiled looking up at Rachel

"Me too" Rachel hugged him closer to her "I love you bud"

"I love you too Aunt Rachel" Carter mumbled into her waist.

Finn walked across the street over to them looking at the GPS in front of him looking at it. Pointing to the left he showed Rachel the GPS.

"It's only a couple blocks up and than go to the right"

"Alright, let's go I'm starving" Rachel commented as they started to walk down the sidewalk. Looping her arms through his, they weren't in too much of a hurry just walking in a normal paste to get to the restaurant.

"Maybe soda wasn't such a good idea" Rachel stated watching Carter jump between the two double beds in their hotel room.

"Maybe not" Finn's eyes going back and forth from the young boy

"I had SO much fun today" Carter breathed out staying on his bed, jumping up and down

"What was your favorite part"

"Them winning"

"Mine too" Finn smiled getting up to get his pajama's on "What about you babe, what was your favorite part?""Just finally being able to go to a Jet's game. I haven't gone to one since I lived in New York, and I hardly was able to go to them all but twice maybe"

"Well thank you for taking us"

"No problem I had fun as well"

Going into the bathroom with his toothbrush and pajama's Finn took care of his business since the kid and Rachel had.

Jumping onto the bed that Rachel was sitting on he laid down under the blankets and snuggled up against her.

"Can I sleep with you and Uncle Finn tonight?"

"You have your own bed buddy"

"Yeah but I want to lay down with you two"

"You'll have to ask Finn when he comes out, I'm alright with it though"

That was all Carter needed to hear before bringing the blankets to his chest and snuggling into the pillow, sitting up watching the TV. Finn came out of the bathroom and came into a dark quiet room all except for the TV on.

"Wow…" Finn chuckled a little going over to the bed and seeing it taken over by Rachel and Carter "I see you've been hijacked"

Carter giggled snuggling farther into Rachel's arm who just looked up and smiled. Scooting Carter over, Rachel patted the spot behind her.

"As if I'm supposed to fit myself in that small space" Finn complained

"Sorry" Rachel smiled

"No your not" Finn joked going over to the other double bed, taking the blanket and sheets down "Good night, hope you two are comfy over there"

"Very" Rachel teased

"Good night" Carter laughed peeking over Rachel's shoulder at Finn who was rolling over

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Finn laughed "Night"

It wasn't long until Carter was passed out but Rachel couldn't say the same thing seeing as though Carter kept moving and kicking her. Every time Rachel would move, Carter would move kicking her or hitting her in the face with his hand. So getting up really quietly and slowly, Rachel tip toed over to Finn's bed.

"Finn" Rachel whispered nudging him, Finn turned around groaning in response "Finn!"

"What?" Finn mumbled

"Scoot over, Carter keep kicking me"

"No" He said

"Finn please" Rachel begged "I'm tired too and I can't sleep with him hitting me or kicking me, please"

Finn rolled over and rolled over again leaving plenty of room for Rachel to get in.

"Thank you" Rachel climbed into the bed and getting herself situated

"Are you finished moving yet?" Finn mumbled tiredly

Fixing her head on the pillow Rachel sat still and replied with a quick "Yes"

Rachel felt an arm wrap around her waist, slowly moving her body towards Finn. Kissing her shoulder, Finn rested his head against it.

"I had a lot of fun today, it was a great idea to go to the game" Finn complimented her

"I do have them once in a while"

"You're a genius"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Who would have ever thought I'd have an amazing girlfriend who liked to watch football games with me"

Turning around pulling the blanket up and resting her hand under his shirt.

"Well you've just got the best relationship don't you?"

"Pretty much" Finn smiled as Rachel's feet rested between his

"Oh I bet" Rachel giggled "The only thing that's missing is my beer gut"

"Hey!" Finn nudged her "I don't even have a beer gut"

"Good night Finn" Rachel turned around in his arms

"Night"

Hearing a little hit on the headboard of Carter's bed.

"I'm so glad that wasn't my head" Rachel said looking over to see Carter's hand resting above it

"That's what I had to deal with" Finn laughed "So I'm glad he got to torture you a little with his ninja moves"

"Good night Finn" Rachel said dully, closing her eyes

"Go Jet's" Rachel could hear Carter talk very softly in his sleep

**Ugh, not my favorite chapter at all. Mostly a filler that I needed to be able to skip a few months. But I like it in a way because it's a different setting**

**So here's the thing, I leave for Florida on Saturday. I am probably going to spend that time with my family because I'll be gone for a few months. So I'm probably not going to update for a week. I'm sorry, I tried to finish this story before I left but I just couldn't do it and I have more ideas than I thought I would for the ending, which is coming near. **

**All I know for sure that it's stone is that there will NOT be a sequel to this story, just an epilogue. But that's not something to focus on right now, I've got a couple more chapter's up my sleeve. **

**Thank you for my reviews, they were super sweet and awesome. I love reading them and hearing your feedback. **

**By the way, has anyone heard the stupid, I may add, rumors about Santana and Same getting together and Quinn and Finn. I mean are you kidding me? Puck and Quinn who had a baby didn't even talk the whole first half of the season didn't even have their closing. Finn and Quinn had a very quick scene at the beginning of the season and NOW Ryan and the writers are putting them together. I think that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. And Sam and Santana I've never even seen them talk, just Santana telling Brittany that Sam had no moves. I just don't understand what's going through their minds writing this season. I really don't. Hopefully things will turn out alright. **

**But anyway, 5 reviews please until the next chapter which I will try and hurry to get out to you all.**


	16. Bad Mornings Good Nights

**About a month after the football chapter**

"Get up!" Rachel yelled for about the tenth time that morning as she went into Carter's room

Hearing him groan and flip over in bed

"You need to get up, you can't depend on me just letting you off the hook for being late and right now your going to be late if you don't hurry up and get ready"

"I'm getting up"

"You better" Rachel scowled going out of his room and down to the living room to make sure all of things were ready for the morning. Stopping and listening to movement she heard Carter and saw the light in his bathroom go on but didn't hear anything coming from Finn. He was supposed to be getting ready and she really wasn't in the mood to make sure he was ready for work.

Stomping up the stairs she made her way to the bedroom and saw Finn still sleeping.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said going over to the bed and ripping the covers off the top of him showing his pajama's that only consisted of his boxers

"One more minute" Finn groaned reaching for the blankets again but once realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get them he took the pillow off his pillow and looked at Rachel

"I told you that the trip to the amusement park yesterday was a bad idea" Rachel pointed out "I'm in a pissy mood, you and Carter won't get up"

"Let's just call in today" Finn suggested

"It's already six-thirty"

Finn reached for his phone as Rachel went into the bathroom to do something with her hair for the school day. But there was no use because since she took a shower the night before and didn't brush it, it looked like a mess.

"Damn hair" Rachel cursed as she tried to run a brush through it "Stupid ass knots"

Finn came behind her as she left the comb hanging in her knots glaring at him. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pointing with one hand to the mirror.

"Your hair looks gorgeous"

Trying to get out of his grip Finn only held onto her tighter.

"If this I your way of being funny, I personally think it's annoying" Rachel said pulling the comb out of her hair and throwing it onto the sink

"I called us out of work" Finn kissed her neck trailing down sucking on her skin.

"We just can't call out of work because we stayed at a freaking amusement park and didn't get home until late. I should have just listened to myself in the first place and put my foot down. Tomorrows Saturday we should have just went than, but no I had to listen to you"

"Listen to yourself" Finn nuzzled his nose against her ear "Your going to scare all those kids"

"Whatever" Rachel sighed "Might as well let Carter stay home"

"He's already asleep"

"Of course he is" Rachel sighed taking Finn's off her and shutting off the light, climbing back into bed. Going over to the curtains, Finn shut them and climbed in next to Rachel. Rolling over Rachel put her head on his chest letting out a sigh. Closing his eyes, Finn's hand ran up her back lightly as she pulled the blankets closer to her shoulders. Kissing his chest, she felt herself fall back into sleep.

"Babe" Finn said going into the living room looking for Rachel, he hadn't seen her anywhere in the house "Rachel"

"I'm up here" Rachel called from up the stairs

"I'm going to go take Carter to his ice hockey practice do you want to go?"

"Actually your brother and I have plans to go out tonight"

"Wait, Kurt?" Finn asked coming further into the room as Rachel continued to fold laundry like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah we are going to go out and go see a local play" Rachel smiled turning around "Than we might go get dinner or something. Why, did you want me to go?"

"No, I just didn't know you and my brother talked"

"We have a lot in interest Finn" Rachel stated "We grew up listening and admiring the same musicians and musicals. . He gave me his phone number a few months ago and ever since, we've been talking. So were going to be going to go see one of them tonight, 'West Side Story' which is my personal favorite. I hope that's okay with you"

"It's fine, seriously I'll take Carter to practice and than maybe take him out to ice cream afterwards"

"Okay" Rachel smiled going into the closet with their clothes and putting them away. Going out Rachel looked at Finn who was now putting on his shoes. Going into the bathroom Rachel turned on the shower and went back in to get something to wear for that night. Grabbing her black dress Rachel went into the bedroom and laid the dress on the bed.

"How long are you going to be in the shower?"

"Not long, Kurt's going to pick me up soon in like a half hour to be exact so I've got to get moving"

"Well I'll just wait until you leave to take Carter to hockey, it's not too far away"

"Okay" Rachel smiled going into the bathroom to take her shower. Finn walked down the stairs and saw Carter in his practice outfit

"We're going to be a few minutes before we leave, do you want anything to eat?"

"Nope"

"We'll stop and get ice cream on the way home"

"Yes!" Carter pumped his fist in the air "I love ice cream"

"I know you do" Finn smiled and went to go get his keys putting them in his pocket along with his wallet. "I will be right down in a few minutes, if my brother comes just let him in"

But as soon as Finn could say that, a quick knock came at the door and Kurt poking his head through the door.

"Hey bro" Finn nodded at him

"Hello Finn, Carter" Kurt acknowledged them and put his man purse on the coat hanger along with his coat "I'm a little early"

"Yeah Rach is in the shower" Finn said pointing his thumb in the direction of the bedroom upstairs.

"Delaney and Blaine decided to go out to the store to get some things for place here so I just came over early. I hope you don't mind" Kurt said sitting on the couch next to Carter "So squirt, where are you off to tonight?"

Listening to Kurt and Carter start a conversation, Finn made his way back up the stairs and into the bedroom and saw that she had already gotten dressed and her hair was wrapped up in her towel.

"Kurt's downstairs waiting for you"

"I guess I will just have to put some hair gel in it and call it a do" Rachel said going into the bathroom combing her hair out. "Can you do me a favor and go into my sock drawer, grab me my black tights so I can wear under this."

Going back to combing out her hair she grabbed her gel and squirted it out until it was enough and ran it through her hair.

"I put them on the bed"

"Thanks" Rachel started putting on some natural makeup, not much of a fan of makeup in the first place but using a little here and there. Looking at her self from the side, Rachel was satisfied and went out into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed she put on her tights and went to the closet putting on her heels.

"So how does this look?" Rachel asked coming out of the closet turning around smiling

"Gorgeous"

"Really? You don't think this is too much black do you?"

"Nope it looks good on you"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled going over and placing on her silver necklace "Well have fun tonight at Carter's practice"

"Do you want us to bring you back ice cream?"

"Nope, it will probably melt before you two get home"

Rachel turned around as Finn got off the bed and rested her hand on her hips

"What time are you going to get back?"

"Maybe ten or ten-thirty"

"Well just call me if your going to be later so I'm not worrying about you"

"I will" She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "I'll see you later"

"Alright" Finn leaned down kissing her

Leaning back Rachel fell flat on her feet and smiled "I'll see you later okay."

Kissing her once more, Finn grabbed her hand as they walked down together and met with Kurt.

"You ready?" Rachel asked as Kurt looked up and came over to her.

"Love your dress" He stated

"Thank you"

"So are you ready?" Finn directed towards Carter who stood up and put his bag over his shoulder. Finn gave his brother a one handed hug and kissed Rachel's forehead before walking out the door.

"That leaves us to go" Kurt smiled

'Just let me go get my purse and we'll leave" Rachel smiled going over to the coat rack, handing Kurt his things and getting her own before leaving. Going into his car the two got in and Rachel immediately fell in love.

"I love this song" Rachel said reaching down to turn the radio up just a tad "Some good ole' Alanis Moriesette is the way to go. Nothing better than listening to this when your in one of those moods"

"Oh honey I've got a whole CD dedicated to one of those days and this happens to be one of them"

"Why what happened?""Delaney decided to be in one of those crying moods all day, where nothing that you did would make her stop so finally Blaine took her on a car ride to the store to see if that would help her. So who knows how their doing but I don't care because right now I'm with you and were going to go see a musical."

"One of the best musicals of all time" Rachel corrected him

"Yes and were going out for dinner and we're going to enjoy ourselves"

"Yes we are" Rachel smiled patting Kurt's leg "This is nice, I usually haven't been able to go out and do things with anyone other than Finn or Carter"

"Me either, that's the thing that sucks about having a little baby" Kurt said "But don't get me wrong, adopting that baby was the best thing that could have happened to me or Blaine. We've never been so happy, sharing our life with someone. But there's time when I think what we would be like if we didn't have Delaney with us, if we didn't get so lucky"

"That's what I say to myself all the time" Rachel smiled "If it wasn't for what happened to Puck or Quinn I don't know what I'd be doing with my life right now. I would have never met Finn and I wouldn't of felt this happy because I seriously haven't felt this happy in so long. So in a weird twisted way, maybe Quinn and Puck were meant to be there at that time"

"Everything happens for a reason" Kurt suggested

"That it does" Rachel nodded "I seriously haven't felt like this in a while, even when I was with Jesse, things weren't like this."

"Because you were never this serious about any other boy. You were always stuck with the same guy and had no one else to compare too. Jesse was your first love but you have more experience."

"I was never good with boys" Rachel admitted "I didn't date after Jesse because he was so easy to get along with and relate too"

"Well your doing a good job with Finn, he's like in love with you"

"I don't think love is the appropriate word Kurt"

"You too haven't said you loved each other yet?"

"No, we've never really talked about it yet. I don't think were at that stage yet"

"Well I know that Carol is in love with you. Finn never had great taste in girls in high school. There was this one named Santana…"

"Wait do I want to know about Finn's exes?"

"Her you do"

"Alright, go on"

"Santana and Finn started dating right after Quinn. Finn told you about his and Quinn's little problem?" I nodded "Well a month or two after that all happened Finn decided to start dating one of the biggest…uh sluts, being the kinder word. She cheated on him all the time and it wasn't like Finn didn't realize it but he still stuck with her. She was a bitch even when Finn brought her over to the house to have dinner with our parents."

"She sounds like a bitch"

"Santana was the queen of all bitches but than she would have a side to her that was pretty cool. But that was just about the only relationship that Finn had in high school. Other than that Finn had short term relationships, non that my mom really loved. She really likes you and so do we."

"Thank you" Rachel smiled "My family really likes Finn too, considering all that happened with Jesse"

Kurt nodded in understanding, seeing as though Rachel and Kurt we were able to talk about these things and he knew all about her past.

"Well were here" Kurt smiled putting the car in park. Rachel collected her things, paused and looked at Kurt "Let's get going, I'm so excited!"

"That was a great practice bud!" Finn high fived Carter as he got off the ice taking off his helmet and pads along with his skates

"Thanks Uncle Finn" Carter smiled as they put his things in his duffle bag "Can we still go get ice cream?"

"Sure thing" Finn said as they walked out to the car and Finn let him sit out front

"So coach is letting me play this game" Carter said excited

"Oh yeah, when is your next game. I forgot to ask when we were there"

"Saturday at three, I think that's when he said it was going to be"

"Your going to going to do awesome"

Carter smiled at Finn, feeling proud of himself.

"So where would you like to go for ice cream…."

"Thank you so much Kurt" Rachel said as Kurt walked her up to the porch

"This is where us men are supposed to kiss you isn't it?" Kurt winked

"I don't think Blaine would be too happy with that"

Kurt gave a kiss on each cheek as Rachel giggled.

"Thank you for tonight, I had such a good time."

"Well if you ever need a night out again, just call me I'm all for it" Rachel said going to open the door "We'll have to make this a weekly or every other weekly routine because I had so much fun."

"Me too. Especially when you cried."

"Hey!" Rachel slapped his shoulder playfully "I saw a few tears coming from you"

"See you later, tell them I said hi" Kurt said walking down the porch stairs and to his car. Rachel watched as he drove away and went into the house. Making her way into the dark house she put down her things, locked the door. On her way up the stairs, she check in Carter's room and saw that he was out like a light.

"Hey" Rachel smiled at Finn as he was lying on the bed under the covers watching TV

"Did you have fun?" Finn asked turning the TV down

"Yeah, I had a really nice time. We went and saw the musical and than went out to a nice Italian place to eat dinner."

"That sounds good"

Rachel nodded going into the closet and changed into her pajamas and than went over throwing her hair into a long curly ponytail. Taking out her earrings and going into to wash her face, Rachel sighed and climbed into bed.

"I'm glad that you and my brother are cool with each other'

"We're very cool with each other" Rachel mocked his choice of words

"You get what I mean" Finn turned around wrapping an arm around her stomach bringing her closer to him

"Yeah I get you" Rachel smiled down at him before laying on her back fully, making eye contact with Finn. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy"

"You should be, it sounds like you had a good time tonight" Finn smiled tightening his grip on her closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, I meant I'm really happy with you. I was talking with Kurt tonight and I realized that I haven't been this happy in a long time and I really think that it's all because of you. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be able to do this with Carter and I wouldn't be where I am right now." Rachel said honestly avoiding his eye contact. "Thank you, you've made me really happy. Probably the happiest I've been even a few months before things with Jesse ended"

"You've made me really happy too Rach" Finn caught Rachel's glance

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to or don't mean it. I just wanted to be honest with you" Rachel said nervously

"I'm being completely honest with you, I'm happy. Plus you're a hit with my family" Finn smiled

"So I've been told" Rachel blushed

Finn took his hand from a top of the covers and pulled the blanket higher to their shoulders and resting his hand on her hip moving her shirt so his hand was touching her skin.

"I've never met someone like you Rach" Finn said leaning on his elbow using his hand to brush her bangs out of her face "Your different than all of them. My mom loves you, Burt loves you, my brother loves you, Blaine loves you, even Delaney."

"I love them too Finn" Rachel nodded "I've never felt so apart of a family before that wasn't my own"

"I've never met anyone like you"

"Well…." Rachel smiled as she ran her toes up her leg, resting it on the side of his hip "There was this one guy…"

Finn titled his head in confusion, wondering if she was really just saying that her ex was better for her.

"I'm kidding Finn" Rachel reached down for his waist band on his pants just holding her hand there "You really think I would say Jesse was good for me? He treated me like shit, with you even when I was a total bitch to you, you still tried to get along for Carter's sake."

"I thought you'd never start to let loose"

"Now look at us, you practically know everything about me"

"Who would have ever thought"

"Thank you"

"No problem" Finn smiled as Rachel moved her hand from her boxers to his back kissing his chest as she laid her head there. Nothing else needed to be said, just laying there.

**So holy crap, I am so sorry for this taking so long. I got to Florida three weeks ago and I've been so busy with work and hanging out with my roommates that this has just taken so long. I had a hard time writing this chapter but I'm pretty sure I know what's going to be in the next one so maybe it won't take longer than a week. I promise that I'm not going to abandon this story. It just might take a little longer with work and such not to mention getting my ideas out of me. **

**Well anyway, thank you for all the reviews last chapter! **

**I hope ya'll are still interested in the story and promise to have the next one out soon!**

**Reviews please, maybe 5 before the next chapter.**

**Ps. There will be more interaction with Kurt and the families coming up. Just thought I'd let ya'll know**


	17. 17

2 Months Later...

"A guard" Finn yelled out

"Are you serious right now" Rachel moaned at Finn's guess as her aunt was acting out to Charades. "How could that possibly look like a guard"

"I don't know Rach, it just sounded like a good idea"'

"...And times up" Catherine sighed throwing her hands up in the air "I was a freaking robber, sneaking around. How could you get a guard from that..."

Rachel smirked at Finn but Catherine looked at her " And you, how could you not know what I was doing."

"Our turn" Carol laughed getting off the floor and pulling at piece of paper from the bowl

"I can't believe you couldn't figure that out" Rachel pushed Finn a little

"Your so damn competitive" Finn rolled his eyes

"You should have been able to have figured that one out"

"Sorry, not all of us can figure out what the hell you were doing" Finn rolled his eyes

"How could you not know what I was doing. I was an actor on Broadway for crying out loud!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air

"Not a good one apparently..." Finn mumbled under his breathe but judging by Rachel's gasp, she had heard him. Taking herself off the arm of the chair she glared at him and sat on the other sofa with Carter.

"Lady Gaga" Leroy, one of Rachel's dad yelled out high fiving Hiram

"This is ridiculous" Rachel huffed "Can we please just go in and eat cake already"

"Cake!" Carter yelled getting off the couch and running into the next room. Carol grabbed her son's hand and pulling him off the couch as everyone made their way into the kitchen

"Come on honey, it's your birthday cheer up and go get some cake"

"I just don't understand why she has to be like that"

"Don't let her get to you darling" Carol kissed her son's upper arm "She doesn't mean any of it, she's just very competitive"

Finn rolled his eyes

"And you love her very much, no matter how competitive she is" Carol squeezed his hand "Now it's your birthday let's get in there and have some cake!"

"I do like cake" Finn smiled down at his mom who smiled at him and led them into the kitchen, all the lights were turned off and everyone started to sing as the candles flickered. Two candles in the middle reading '26'

"_Happy Birthday dear Finn, happy birthday to you" _The families sang together as Finn blew out his candles

"Thanks guys, the cake looks awesome" Finn smiled too everyone, happy that he was able to share his birthday with all his family and his new family. Well, almost everyone. Last year on his birthday it was forgotten even by him because it being so close to Quinn and Puck's death, it wasn't much of a time to celebrate anyways, but this year even though it felt like they were missing, he was enjoying himself. Or was, but he wasn't going to let Rachel's bad mood slow him down or let him down.

Carter smiled at Finn and said "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks squirt" Finn put an arm around his shoulder, hugging his side.

Rachel slightly smiled at him, her eyes barely meeting his as she walked into the family room.

"Who wants cake?" Finn smiled patting Carter's back grabbing the knife off the counter cutting the cake for everyone to take a slice. Grabbing a plate for himself and an extra one Finn walked into the living room and held it out for Rachel to take.

"No thanks" She denied

"It's my birthday, you have to eat a piece"

"I said I don't want one Finn, please" Rachel said looking up

"Look I'm sorry for what I said, it's just that I really didn't know what the hell you were..."

"I think I'm going to head home" Rachel said standing up "I'm really tired after running all the errands today and my early run. I think I'm going to call it a night"

"So your just going to leave?" Finn asked disappointed as she nodded

"Like I said, I'm tired. You'll be home soon right? I'll see you when you get there" Rachel smiled lightly again and went to say bye to the families and Finn watched her grab her keys and left out the door.

"Sorry honey" Carol came up to him

"For what?" Finn smiled acting as if nothing was wrong "Come on, I'm up for another round of charades. You can be on my team this time"

Carol saw right through her son but smiled and nodded. "Whatever you'd like birthday boy"

Around nine-thirty Finn came into the house carrying the rest of the birthday cake and two birthday bags full of new clothes and a phone cover that everyone thoughtfully gave him for his birthday. Carter close behind, playing his new game he got about a week ago.

"Hey Uncle Finn, can you help me with this level?"

"How about you go take a shower and get ready for bed"

"It's not even ten yet"

"By the time your down everything, it's going to be past ten. Now get your butt in gear"

"Fine" Carter groaned stomping his way up the stairs and into his room. Finn dropped the cake onto the counter and locked the downstairs up, making his way up to the bedroom. Opening the door he saw Rachel sitting up in the bed with the laptop in her lap.

"Hi" Finn mumbled dropping the two bags on the floor next to his closet.

"Hi" Rachel said shutting her laptop

"Thought you were going to sleep"

"No... I've been just sitting here. I've had a lot on my mind and couldn't fall asleep"

Finn nodded and went into the bathroom shutting the door, getting ready for bed. Rachel opened her laptop and reread the email that was sent to her over a few weeks ago, hoping that it would go away.

Rereading the words at the end over and over again, Rachel shut the laptop again. She was so frustrated at herself for letting this get to her. But somehow over the past year of trying to let it all go, it was all ruined over that one e-mail. Hearing the bathroom door open and Finn come out in a tee and basketball shorts, Rachel just stared.

Finn looked up and stared back.

"What's going on Rachel"

"I got an e-mail the other week" Rachel stated simply

"About what?"

"I've got an offer" Rachel started "For a musical on Broadway they're bringing back. They want me to come and audition."

"That's great!" Finn exclaimed

"They want me to play Elphaba on Broadway Finn" Rachel's eyes glimmered with hope and excitement

"That's amazing Rach" Finn smiled going over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder but when she didn't respond he pulled back and looked at her. "What's wrong"

"You have your life here Finn, if I take this role you can't go with me"

"What are you talking about, of course I can go with you" Finn laughed "Don't be stupid Rach. Carter and I can both go with you"

"This isn't your dream Finn" Rachel said sternly "I can't make you go with me all the way to New York"

"You wouldn't be making us" Finn sat next to Rachel grabbing her hands "We would want to go with you"

"Finn..." Rachel whispered "This is my dream. I left New York because I thought it was the right thing to do. I wasn't finding any work, all the things that were happening with Jesse and now my chance is finally here and it's just the wrong timing"

"For us..." Finn realized what she was saying

"Finn, I love you I really do. I love you and Carter but..." Rachel started tearing up

"You just don't want us going with you"

"It would just be stupid, what would you be able to do in New York Finn. And Carter all his friends and family is right here."

"Your his family to Rachel"

"And your family Finn, what would your mom say if you just decided to up and run with a girl to New York that you've only known for a year"

"Rachel, please don't do this" Finn begged trying to keep eye contact with her "My mom loves you, she wouldn't care. I would visit her and Carter can go to school down there. I will teach in a New Jersey school if I had to. Rachel, just think about this. Just don't throw us to the curb, we care about you. I would go to New York"

"I don't even know if I want to take the job" Rachel stood up from the bed and looking down at Finn "A year and a half ago I would have jumped on a plane and taken that spot. I would have loved any chance for a Tony, or to knock Claudia and Jesse off their high horse."

"Than don't go" Finn grabbed Rachel's hands "Stay here with us or let us go with you"

"I don't know what to do" Rachel cried out "I don't know, this is just all so confusing."

"Rachel please"

"I have to go" Rachel said pulling her hands from his grip, Finn a step behind her "I'm not deciding anything yet, but I need time to think"

Turning around Rachel placed a hand on his chest. "I promise I won't make any decisions without you knowing."

"I love you" Finn placed his hand over hers

"I know" She smiled turning around and walking down the hallway, trying to smile at Carter who was now standing out his door.

"Where are you going Aunt Rachel?"

"I'll see you later bud" Rachel said going down the stairs. Carter looked at Finn questioning, where Rachel was going. But Finn listened as her keys jingled and she walked out the door.

"What happened?" Carter questioned

"I have no idea" Finn looked at Carter "I really have no idea"

**It's short, I apologize. So it's been a while... and I know that I said I would try to keep working on this while in Florida but I ended up working more than I thought. On my day's off I would end up sleeping or just chilling out with my roommates. **

**Hopefully you guys are still interested in this story. I will try to keep updating and getting new ideas. I didn't plan on this happening in the story but it went there so I'm going along with it. **

**5 reviews maybe? Just to know you guys are still there . Thanks, and I am truly sorry. PS DID YOU SEE THAT FINCHEL EPICNESS! CUUTTEEEE! **

**Who is going to the Glee concerts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything except for Carter.**

**Sorry for being so annoying with the deleting and reposting. THe line breaks aren't working for some stupid reason. I keep trying to fix it. **

Waking up from her sleep, Rachel took a pair of shorts from her draw and put on a sweatshirt along with socks and her old sneakers. Going down the stairs and going out her father's house, she started to run. She didn't want to be there when her fathers woke up, not ready to start answering the fifty questions her fathers would have for her. Having arriving at her father's house at ten thirty at night would have that affect.

Turning on the next street she continued to run, no music to distract her. The sun was barely risen. Just her and the neighborhood dogs, oh and the newspaper boy. The sound of her feet hitting the damp pavement was enough to to distract her, that and the sound of her thoughts repeating over and over again.

Letting her feet land harder on the pavement, slowly her thoughts were drowned out. Running through the slight fog of the morning Rachel turned down yet another road. She goes faster and and faster until she feels a cramp in her side and slows down to a walk. Taking in a deep breath Rachel begins a light job.

"Hi Miss. Berry" Rachel heard someone say, slowing down Rachel looked around and saw one of her Glee students, Genevieve waving from her driveway.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm getting ready to leave with some of the people from Glee club, we're all going Lake Erie for the week to start off summer vacation" The young girl smiled "How's your summer starting off?"

"Good" Rachel breathed out not taking long to catch her breath.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure we practice the entire trip down there. We won't let you down for sectionals or regionals this year"

"What made you think you disappointed me last year?"

"We didn't make it past regionals last year and I know that you were pretty disappointed. I mean your from New York, you probably only expected nothing but the best from us"

"Of course I didn't, I only expected you to try your best and you guy's exceeded my expectations. How could you guy's think such a thing"

"We just thought..."

"Well you thought wrong. Don't think that your not good enough, just because I'm from New York. That doesn't mean crap Genevieve. You can go anywhere with that voice, don't let anyone tell you different."

"Wow..." Genevieve stood there shocked "Thank you Miss. Berry"

"I mean that, don't let anyone or anything thing get in your way"

"I promise"

"Good, now I must get going. You have fun this summer, try not to worry about glee club enjoy yourself"

"Thanks" Her student smiled "I hope you have a wonderful summer as well, hopefully by the end of August we all can meet up and have a cook out before summer starts"

Rachel smiled softly and nodded "We'll defiantly check into that"

"See you later" Genevieve waved getting into her car, pulling out of the driveway. Feeling uninspired to run anymore, Rachel turned around and began to walk back to her dads' house. Once again her thoughts began to fog her mind, so she began to walk a little faster and than into a light jog. Reaching the driveway she walked up the stairs and was greeted by the smell of coffee. That only meant one thing...

"Great they're awake" Rachel mumbled, closing the front door behind her and making her way into the kitchen

"Rachel honey!" Leroy exclaimed "We were worried about you, we weren't sure if you left during the middle of the night or what. We were just about to call Finn"

"That would have been awesome" Rachel rolled her eyes going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water

"What happened?" Hiram asked "You guys seemed on the edge yesterday at his birthday party"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now" Rachel said walking of the kitchen into the living room

"Your going to have to talk about it sometime or another"

"Rather never" Rachel yelled over the TV turning on

"Knock, knock!" Rachel looked over at the sound of her aunt's voice coming through the front door.

"You called Aunt Catherine?" Rachel glared looking back from where her fathers were poking out of the door frame

"Like we said, we were worried"

"I'm freaking twenty - five years old"

"We worry about you" Leroy shrugged

"Come on honey, let's go have a girl to girl chat" Catherine said going over to the couch, lifting her up and out the back patio doors.

"God, I can't even have a day to sulk. No instead I'm being treated like I'm some teenager who needs someone to talk to. I'm not some teenager Aunt Cat, there's nothing for me to talk about, nothing going on at all."

Catherine walked past Rachel and sat on the bench swing out in the back yard, just sitting on it. Rachel turned around and saw her aunt patting the seat next to her. Making her way down the steps and through the freshly cut grass, Rachel curled next to her aunt.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this"

"What happened baby?"

"I got an e-mail about a month ago from an old friend I went to high school with and was practically my best friend, she offered me the role of Elphaba."

"That's fantastic!" Catherine exclaimed shaking Rachel a little "I can help you guys move to New York and everything. We'll have you guy's shipped down there within a week baby girl!"

"That's the thing" Rachel stopped her "If I were to accept this role, I can't take Finn and Carter"

"Why not?"

"I can't make them so something they don't want to do"

"Rachel, that man would follow you anywhere. You two are meant for each other"

"He wouldn't like it down in New York, he would have the worst time"

"Don't you dare do this Rachel Berry" Catherine sat her up straight and looked directly in her eyes "You better not have told that to him"

"I did and than I came here. Aunt Catherine I can't ruin his future just because I want to live my dreams"

"Rachel, Finn is apart of your future whether or not you planned this it's happening. You left New York, you left that place and came here. You found better things here, better yet I think you found yourself. Now I'm not telling you that not going to New York is the best choice, because honey your made for Broadway. Your butt is made to be on that stage performing for everyone to hear. What I'm trying to say is that there is room in that big dream of yours for everyone. Though you may not want to believe it, there are tons of us rooting for you and one of those happens to be Finn. It's taken years for you to get over that boy Jesse, you being in New York without some support system by your side is not going to help you. Your going to regret that decision for the rest of your life. And than your glee club and your kids at school. What about them, Rachel this is a very big decision you have to make."

"I'm not some naive kid anymore I know how to handle my decisions"

"I know you do" Catherine said "Just please think about it some more before coming up with something"

"Promise" Rachel nodded "That's why I came here. I want to make the right choice"

"But don't you think it's gotten to the point where it's just not your choice"

Rachel looked over and than laid her head back down on Catherine's shoulder.

"Just let me think about it please"

"Don't make a decision you'll regret honey, please"

"Promise I will think this through" Rachel looked up "That I will do"

Catherine patted Rachel's knee and stood up leaving Rachel sitting on the bench.

"Well I'm going to go help your fathers make you something delicious for breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

"Maybe some waffles or pancakes" Rachel shrugged

Catherine winked and walked back into the house closing the for behind her as she went into the house.

**CARRY EACH OTHER CARRY EACH OTHER CARRY EACH OTHER **

"That was Catherine" Carol said hanging up the phone going over to Finn who was sitting in the chair

"What did she say, where's Rachel, did she leave already?" Finn asked standing up

"No, she wouldn't leave you without telling you. She's at her father's house. Catherine just got finished talking to her and figuring out what's going through that girls head"

"So she's still in Lima?"

"She's still in Lima, Finn"

"What the hell is she thinking mom?" Finn was miserable "I don't know what to do to convince her to stay or to let us go with her"

"Than don't let her have to be the one to make the decision"

"What?"

Carol pulled Finn off the couch and pointed to the door "You go and you make that decision for her. This is a relationship Finn, I love Rachel like she's my daughter and I'm not going to let this disappear. The both you will either go to New York together with Carter or you guys will stay here."

"I told her I would go to New York with her"

"Than go out there and prove it to her"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I guess you will figure that our won't you?" Carol tilted her head smirking a little bit "Now go and figure it out and don't come back until you do. I'll keep Carter here and you go collect all your thoughts and get things straight"

"But mom..."

"No but's, just the one that is leaving my house right now and going to think of a way to convince Rachel that you two belong together. Now go!"

"Fine" Finn groaned grabbing his keys and walking out the door. "Now what the hell am I going to do?"

**CARRY EACH OTHER CARRY EACH OTHER CARRY EACH OTHER**

The grass was fully recovered and weeds were starting to cover what was once all dead, and how ironic that was because everyone was already dead. As Finn walked through the grave yard, he came to realize that this was his first time going to the grave yard on his own terms. Usually it was when he was looking for Rachel but today he just needed to talk to his best friend and this was the only way he could do that. Sitting down in front of the stone, he pulled his long legs to his chest.

"So I need your opinion" Finn started to say but than realized that sounded pretty dumb "Actually, no I need someone to listen to me"

Finn looked around and saw no one in sight, he didn't know how Rachel came here and could just talk. He felt really dumb just talking to a piece of stone, that was there to represent his best friend.

"So Rachel and I are together. So you've probably heard from when Rachel comes up here. But uh, we're together and have been for like a year I think. Not important on the time all that matters is that I'm like so in love with her. Who would have known dude, after all those times we could have met it took you and Quinn being gone to make that happen. So any, we've been dating for a long time and all of sudden she turns into bitch mode. Like how you would complain about Quinn all the time. Come to find out she got asked to go to New York for like this role she's been wanting for a long time. I told her to go that Carter and I would come with her but she told me no. I don't want her to leave without me and Carter, we've become like this family. Wow... this is really weird talking to you about this considering he's your son and all but I feel like Rach and I have done a pretty good job, especially since we've never had to watch a kid twenty- four/ seven. But anyway she said that it wasn't our dream and she would feel bad taking us all the way to New York. I just don't know what to do. I've been sitting at home for two days now thinking what the hell I can do to make her either stay or convince her of us going with her."

Finn sat there as if was waiting for someone to answer him, to tell him what to do. Nothing was heard except for the birds and maybe the light breeze making the tree leaves blow. But other than that, there wasn't that voice he always heard when he needed that bro advice.

"I'm running out of people to go to Puck" Finn groaned out "Just give me a sign, should I to New York. I mean I've been searching for places and for jobs. I love her I really do and I want her to be happy and for us to be happy..."

Finn's sentence was interrupted when a bird flew down right next to Finn and started pecking his leg over and over again.

"Hey stop" Finn said scooting over but when the bird just followed him and started to peck him harder, Finn stood up and glared at the bird "You damn bird get away from me"

The bird flapped its wings and started to peck at his ankles.

"Sorry Puck, I'll come back later this damn birds getting on my nerves" Finn ran to his car the bird flying behind him. Slamming his door shut, Finn began to laugh at the bird outside his window. But the bird just landed on the front of his car and Finn could have sworn the bird smiled. Watching as the bird flew away, Finn sat there confused. Thinking that the bird was gone, Finn tried to get out of his car but when he heard the squawk of the bird he slammed his door shut. The bird landed on his hood again and turned his head.

"What the hell" Finn said leaning forward to look at the bird closely but the thing tapped on his window startling Finn. "Fine, I'm going"

Starting his car, Finn put it in drive and started leaving the cemetery. Turning left to go back to the house Finn was just beginning to pull out when the bird landed on his hood again.

"Holy shit!" Finn yelled braking his car staring at the sparrow "What the hell do you want bird?"

The sparrow jerked her head right and began to fly that way. "Does this bird really want me to follow it?"

Finn felt like he was going crazy but turned right anyways and followed the bird down the road. Houses passing he began to realize where he was going or where he was at. Losing sight of the bird, Finn though he had finally ditched it. But before he could make his getaway, Finn was in front of the Berry's house. Not seeing her father's cars in front, he saw her's and only hers. Braking he stared at the house for a few minutes wondering what to do.

He kept wondering if he should turn around, he doesn't even know what to say. But than he wonders if she saw him already. But than there's that slight chance that she didn't. As Finn goes to put the car in reverse, the sparrow lands on the Berry's mailbox.

Putting the car in drive, Finn pulls into the driveway parking the car. Looking at the bird in the rear view mirror he sees it looking back at him. Getting out of the car, Finn goes up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Hearing a bang and than a few footsteps and at last the turning of the door knob. Looking at Rachel who was staring at him with wide eyes, he had no idea what to even say to her. The only thing he did know is that he looked like a complete ass just standing at her dad's front door with his mouth wide opened as if he was going to say something.

"Come in?" It was more of a question than a statement, Finn took it anyway and stepped past Rachel into the hallway.

"I was just making lunch, are you hungry?"

"No, I stopped on my way to.." Finn stopped himself before admitting that he went to the cemetery

"Come talk to me?" Rachel asked turning around with hopeful eyes

"Actually I wasn't expecting to come here, it sort of just happened" Finn shrugged

"Nice to know you cared enough to come get me" Rachel looked down clearly unimpressed by his answer

"No" Finn raised his voice a little making Rachel look up at him "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since you left the other day. I've been thinking of ways to make this work. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me. Your made to be on Broadway and I'm not going to let you give it up. That's why I've applied for a teaching position in New Jersey, right outside of the city. And Carter go to school in the city, and than when we can afford it he will go to a private school. I know that you will probably want to stay in the city near Broadway but those are way to expensive so we can live in NJ for about a year and than move into the city."

"Finn.." Rachel whispered

"I promise it's my dream to be with you. It might not have been until recently but Rachel your the one. If you leave me, that's it there's no other girl for me. So your stuck with me. I'm going to New York with you and that's final. We are all going to New York together. Carter, Rachel and Finn taking New York on together. Your going to be on Broadway and steal the light away from that girl and that asshole who broke your heart. Your going to shine on stage every night and Carter and I are going to be there. Your going to win that award and your going to thank us on stage." Finn walked up to Rachel who sniffed in a few tears but let a few out "You have to take that job Rachel you'd regret it if you didn't. Just remember that were here to support you"

"Okay" Rachel whispered

"Okay?"

"You do realize Carter, Rachel and Finn sounds like a ridiculous rendition of that Kardashian show that used to be on. I refuse to be thought of as some reality star in New York Finn"

"Okay?"

"Yes Finn, we're going to New York!" Rachel jumped up, putting her hands over her mouth squealing

"Oh my god" Finn yelled running over and spinning Rachel in the air

"Why do you sound so surprised, did you really think I would go to New York without you?"

"Uh...yes" Finn set Rachel to the ground "Just the other day you were telling me that I couldn't go with you"

"I just didn't want you to jump into your decision Finn. I wanted you to think about this before you made up your mind. I sprung all that info on you and I didn't want it to be too overwhelming and you regret everything later on and it be too late."

"I wouldn't regret moving to New York, are you kidding me. I love the city, even here I wouldn't mind moving to Cleveland. New York won't be able to handle me." Finn smiled

"I love you" Rachel kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you too"

"Now I have one tiny detail to tell you about this Broadway gig"

"Yeah?"

"It starts in two weeks"

"Two weeks!" Finn exclaimed as Rachel's hands slid down his chest "That barely gives us anytime"

"I know but trust me we'll figure it out. Plus my friend says that the way she's casting it is that I will be Elphaba for one year and the next is someone elses. Don't ask me why, she just couldn't choose between me and this other girl she mentioned. Seriously it's crazy how it's all laid out but I'm guaranteed the role that all I know."

"So two weeks?" Finn questioned making sure he heard right

"Two weeks" Rachel nodded

"Well we better go tell everyone the news because we got ourselves a lot to do" Finn smiled taking Rachel's hand in his

Leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked to the front door, Finn opened it and just as he walked down the stairs a bird flew right in front of him. Before the bird flew away though, the bird left a present on his windshield, squawking as if laughing as it flew away.

"Damn birds been following me everywhere"

"Noah would have liked that bird, it was very pretty. Plus a sparrow was Quinn's favorite bird" Rachel smiled kissing Finn's cheek "Now hurry we have lots of things to jump into"

"Huh..." Finn mumbled watching the bird fly away farther and farther up into the sky

"Finn come on I haven't seen Carter in like three days" Rachel called from the car

"I'm coming, Broadway, chill out" Finn smiled climbing in

"Is that my new nickname now?" Rachel smiled

"Could be"

"It should be" She nodded

"Well than...Broadway, let's get going" Finn started the car put the car in reverse and off to Carols.

**Now I've been thinking about this over and over again and I am MAYBE thinking about doing a sequel. I'll do and epilogue and than a sequel. All depending on how the next which is also the last chapter plays out. Let me know what you all think. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THAT LAST CHAPTER! Honestly I wasn't expecting that many people to be still interested in the story, so thank you to each and every one of you. I really appreciate it! **

**Thanks for reading and maybe another 5 reviews before the next chapter. Thank yoouuu! **


	19. To the city of dreams

**I own nothing except for Carter... yeah depressing right. If I own Glee, Finn and Rachel wouldn't have broken up in the first place. **

"Aunt Rachel!" Carter yelled from his bedroom

"Yes, what's the matter buddy" Rachel popped in with a pair of cotton shorts and Finn's over sized college shirt. Looking around his room it looked weird seeing it empty and everything packed up

"What's going to happen to the house?"

"Well we're going to try to keep it as long as possible without having to sell it"

"That's good" Carter nodded looking around his room "How do we get everything to New York?"

"A big moving truck" Carter's eyes go wide as he hears the words 'truck' and 'big' "And guess who gets to drive with us?"

"Who?" Carter jumped up in excitement

"You, silly" Rachel ruffled his hair "Come on you can help me pack some more stuff while Finn and everyone loads stuff in the truck"

"The truck's here?"

"Yep" And he was gone, running down the stairs and out the door "That lasted long"

Walking down the hallway Rachel opened the door to the room that hadn't been touched, Puck and Quinn's old room. Rachel and Finn had both decided against cleaning out their room, it would be like touching a museum exhibit. Closing the door Rachel walked into the bedroom and saw Finn and Burt picking up two boxes each and turning around.

"I'm going to finish packing the rest of our things in the bedroom and than finish what's left in the kitchen"

"I think my mom's wrapping some of the glass things with newspaper"

"Your mom's a lifesaver and you are too Burt" Rachel smiled

"Anything for you two"

Finn and Burt walked out the room, leaving Rachel with the last of the clothes. Taking them out of the closet Rachel folded them and threw them in the last couple of boxes, labeling them and kicking them down the hallway and down the stairs.

'What's going on?" Catherine rushed in from the kitchen, making Rachel look up from the boxes lying on the floor

"Nothing just didn't feel like carrying them"

Catherine shrugged and walked back into the kitchen with Rachel in tow.

"Wow, thanks guys" Rachel inspected the kitchen seeing that everything that needed to be done was done and they were just sitting on the counters. "You guys must really want us out of here"

"Never" Carol smiled pulling Rachel up on the counter next to them "It's going to be weird not having you guys right now the street"

"We'll miss you two" Rachel looped her arm through Catherine's and laid her head on Carol's.

"Just take care of baby, I know you will but it makes me nervous him being in that city" Carol admitted

"I'll keep an eye on him" Rachel closed her eyes

"And I already told him, he is to keep and eye on you at all times. We don't want anything happening to you either or Carter" Carol said patting Rachel's knee leaving it there

"Awe look at this" Finn smiled crossing his arms walking in the kitchen standing in front of the three girls, Burt and Rachel's dads continued to carry thing out from the kitchen, the only place to be cleaned out.

"Want in on the love fest?" Catherine joked opening her free arm along with Carol

"Nope because unlike you three, I'm actually helping"

Rachel smiled as she slid down the counter and made her way over to Finn throwing her arms over his shoulders. Finn took that to his advantage and picked her up taking her outside and onto the lawn. Scoffing at his actions she jumped on his back as he walked around the yard into the house.

"Mom, get her off my back" Finn laughed

"Nope, we're helping" Carol winked at Rachel, picking up a box along with Catherine and carrying it outside. Backing onto the island in the middle of the counter, Rachel sat down as Finn turned around, her legs still wrapped around his middle.

"Last day here Finn" Rachel said seriously "Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be packing to go all the way to New York to be with you"

"I just don't want you to regret it"

"No regrets, I promise you. I'm actually excited to go to New York and have a future with you. One that's not based on something we didn't start"

"Oh yeah" Rachel smiled "What kind of future are you looking at?"

"Well for one, a house that we bought together." Finn kissed her cheek and leaning his forehead on hers "A house, you on Broadway, a new job for me, us getting married, having kids, I don't know it's just the same future everyone looks for"

"You want to marry me?" Rachel smiled biting her lip

"Of course I do"

"Sorry to interrupt on this love fest but everything is packed up" Kurt said with Delaney holding his hand.

Rachel looked at Finn with at least fifty emotions flooding their eyes.

"This is it" Finn said grabbing Rachel's hand helping her off the counter. Kurt grabbed Rachel's other hand, walking out the door together. Catherine walked up the stairs and locked the door behind them and shoved the key deep in her pocket. All standing in the grass looking at the house.

"Well..." Catherine sighed looking at the group "This is it for now"

"We'll come and visit and call all the time" Rachel hugged her dad

"Plus you guys have to come down and see the place" Finn hugged his mom "I'll miss you a lot mom"

"I'll miss you too honey, but you treat Rachel right." Carol stood back to look at her son "I love you very much and I'm proud of you"

Rachel was saying her good byes to her fathers until Rachel and Finn had gone down the line and where standing at the end of the driveway with Carter in front of them.

"Call us as soon as you get down there" Hiram blew a kiss at them

"Promise" Rachel smiled waving as they went to the moving truck and helped Carter into the middle

"Stop if you feel like your too tired" Leroy shouted as Rachel shut the door to the moving truck and rolled the window down

"We will" Rachel shouted back as Finn started the truck

"Love you guys!" Rachel blew kisses "I'll see you all soon!"

"Be careful" Carol yelled as Finn waved pressing on the pedal moving them

"Bye!" Carter, Rachel and Finn yelled going down the road

"My baby" Carol said clutching her heart

"Our star" Leroy leaned his head on his partners shoulder

"She's going to shine on that stage" Hiram agreed

"They're going to be fine" Catherine reassured her family "They will be just fine"

**CarryEachOther CarryEachOther CarryEachOther**

"Almost six hundred miles to go" Rachel looked over a Finn laughing putting the GPS on the dashboard

"That's not far" Finn said sarcastically

"It's not?" Carter titled his head to the side looking at Finn

"It's a long time, about eleven hours"

"Great" Carter mumbled sitting back in his seat

"You better get comfortable because NEW YORK HERE WE COME!" Rachel yelled out the window as they entered the freeway, well on their way to the city of dreams.

**Not very long chapter but it's like this because I'm setting it up for the SEQUEL. So I've decided to yes, do a sequel. I already have three pages of notes that I came up with today so I pretty much have to sequel planned out. Expect old friends, old enemies , new friends, new beginnings, new additions, old and new everything! I'm pretty excited. **

**Thank you to everyone whose read this story. I appreciate it so much and a HUGE thank you to all whose reviewed and took the time to do both. It's what kept me coming back. **

**Maybe one more review before the sequel! Thanks again. This has been 'Carry Each Other' my first completed finchel story! **

***Pages Close***


End file.
